Hearts Rediscovered
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Another viewpoint of what happened after Kitty left and Matt took off his Badge and Left ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts Rediscovered**

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done

PT.1

Standing on the porch and excited to receive a letter from Lucas and Martin Miller in California, Beth realized Matt was right. Lucas had grown up after their experience in Mexico. He was doing quite well following through with his mother's wishes for them to make a new start. They spoke of oranges. Lucas wrote of making a deal to work for a rancher who in time would back him in starting his own orchard. He extended an invitation to Josh and Beth.

Beth was anxious. She had missed the boys. She was also missing Matt since he had returned home to his ranch. So Beth thought this would be a wonderful idea. Josh and Beth, boarded a train to California.

San Francisco, California

It was early in spring, beautiful time for traveling. San Francisco seemed busy with so much going on. Between businessman in town for conventions and just travelers, it was hectic. Lucas agreed to meet Josh and Beth on their arrival and spend some time in the city, then take them to Redwood city where he and Martin were living.

After meeting and spending time in the city, the four decided to have supper at the Royal Plaza Hotel. This was a special treat for Martin. He was wide-eyed. He had never seen such a fancy place. He just kept spinning around and around looking at all the cut glass lighting hanging high from the ceiling.

"Whoa! Look at that! Lucas..." Suddenly he was falling but two hands grabbed him.

"Hey, hey there, Fella."

"Martin?" Beth yelled out.

"Ma'am. I'm so sorry. Please excuse..."

"No. No, not at all. There's no harm done." She said, smiling back at Beth. "This place can be overwhelming."

Thank you, Ma'am. Martin, you must be careful. Come. Lets get our table." Beth just smiled and nodded at the woman.

Sitting at dinner, Lucas sat quietly, then, "Beth?"

"Josh?"

"I have something I need to ask."

"Lucas, ask anything. Anything at all."

"Ok. It's going to take me about a year or so to raise the money in this deal to save enough to start my own orchard. I'll be working long hard hours."

"Oh, Lucas, we know you can do this."

"Yes, Beth, I can. But Martin..."

"Martin?" She repeated.

"I can't be there for him. Not like he needs. We talked about it and if you'd agree, I'd like to have him go back to Arizona with you just till I can get things going to take care of him proper, like Mom would want."

"Lucas, of course. Martin is welcome to come live with us for as long as you need. Absolutely. Martin, I'm going to love having you with us. I'll love having someone around while Josh is working, especially over the next few months."

Scrunching his nose, "Why?"

Leaning in close, "Martin, Josh and I are going to have a baby."

His eyes widened. "A baby?"

Smiling. "Yeah, a baby."

Josh looked over at Martin. "I'm going to need you, Buddy. What do you say?"

Turning to Lucas. "I'm going to miss you, Lucas. Will you come visit?"

Hugging him tight, "Sure, Kiddo. You try keeping me away. You just promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll be good for Beth and Josh?"

"I will Lucas, I will."

Two days later the three were on the train headed for Arizona.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts Rediscovered

PT.2

Josh, Beth and Martin sat back relaxed, knowing they had quite a ride ahead of them to Arizona.

Martin was now getting restless, unable to sit still. "Beth?"

"Yes, Martin." She answered.

"I'm getting mighty hungry. Maybe I can find the car with food?"

Giggling, looking to Josh. "I guess I'd better get use to this, a growing boy and all." Shaking her head, "Ok, Martin, I'm a bit hungry too."

Making their way through the cars, Martin was rushing ahead. Josh laughed. "Seems we're about to get a crash course in parenthood."

As Martin rushed through the dining car door, he tripped and landed face down only to feel two hands lifting him. "Well now, Little Fella, seems we meet again."

As he looked up, his cheeks turned bright red. "Ummmm, Ummmm. I'm sorry, Ma'am. I… I..."

Holding back a smile, "Here now. Let me help you. Are you alright?"

Nodding, "Oh, yes, ma'am."

"Martin?" Beth yelled out. "Oh, Ma'am, I'm so sorry. Martin, you must be careful. You can't..."

"No harm done." Rubbing his head, "He tripped coming through the door."

Then Beth realized, this was the same woman from the Hotel in San Francisco. "We met back at the Royal Plaza."

"Well, not formally but that's right. I'm Kitty Russell."

"Miss Russell, I'm Beth Reardon and this is my husband Josh and this little one is Martin."

Furrowing her brow. "Your son?" She questioned.

Smiling, "No Ma'am. He's... well, a friend."

Quickly, Martin turned and blurted out, Beth and Josh helped me and my brother when some bad guys killed our Ma."

Kitty looked shocked as did Beth and Josh, not expecting him blurt that out. Beth just nodded at Kitty.

Martin looked at Kitty. "We were hungry. Why don't you have supper with us?"

"Oh, Martin, Miss Russell may have her own plans."

With his eyes wide, "She has to eat, don't she? It's lonely to eat by yourself." Now looking at her with his big brown eyes.

"Miss Russel, we'd be happy to have you join us." Beth added.

Tilting her head, smiling, "Well, thank you, Beth. Martin, you are right. Eating alone can be lonely."

The foursome sat down to supper. Martin entertained Kitty with his tales about Lucas' plans of an orange orchard and how Beth and Josh promised to teach him to ride horses while he stayed with them over the next year. Suddenly he stopped. "Miss Russell?"

"Yes?"

"Do you grow things?"

"Oh, no." She smiled. "No, Martin. See I live in New Orleans."

Rubbing his head, "What do you do there?"

"Martin." Beth interrupted.

"It's ok, Beth. I have a restaurant."

"Ohhhhhhh. So you cook?"

Now laughing. "No. No I have someone who works for me who cooks."

"Hummmm, so then what do you do?"

Shaking her head, "Martin. That's enough. I'm sorry, Miss Russell."

Waving her hand. "Martin, I'm the boss. I help when needed, but mostly I make sure everything runs right and I pay all the bills." Then she winked at him. Just then they all felt the train jolt and screech. Everyone was being tossed in every direction.

Arizona Territory

Abel Rose had sent a wire to Matt asking for his help and company riding to Fort Apache. There were still some issues in the area and Abel knew and trusted Matt and his skills. He also trusted his ability to deal and communicate with the chiefs.

Matt stopped to pick up his mail, happy to see a message from Beth and that they had a big surprise when they got back. She knew how he grew fond of Martin and would be happy with him coming to live with them. Matt's ranch wasn't that far that they could visit.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts Rediscovered

PT3

Once all the commotion stopped, people were yelling and screaming. Beth groaned, trying to pull herself up from under the table. "Martin? Martin? Josh?" She was trying to focus. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Beth? Beth honey. I'm here. Are you ok?"

"I think so." She cringed. "Where is Martin?"

When they both turned, they could see another table move and heard Martin yell out. "We're here."

Kitty had grabbed Martin, using her body as a shield to protect him from objects that were falling. Martin popped up. "Miss Russell saved me, Beth." He reached up and hugged her. "Thank you."

Once righting themselves, "I'll go see if I can find out what happened." Josh added.

Kitty sat with Beth. "Are you alright?" Lifting her chin, looking her in the eye. "I mean, you're not in any pain, are you?"

'No, a little sore. But I think I'm ok."

Josh was now hanging in the opening. "Beth? Come'on we can get out this way."

Once outside they could see two cars had derailed, making a bend. Several of the men weren't sure if it was mechanical failure or sabotage. Slowly, they tried gathering all the women and children together to keep them comfortable.

One of the passengers asked, "Anyone know where we are?" Josh assured him they were within the Arizona Territory. The gentlemen was a Boston businessman. "Wait? Do we have to worry being stuck here? You know… Indians?"

Josh rolled his eyes. "Yes, there are Indians and yes currently there are some issues with the Indians but…"

"Well, I'm a rich man. I think I can negotiate with them."

Kitty and Josh smiled at one another, shaking their heads.

"Look, Mr. … ah…"

"Braden. Thomas J Braden."

"Ok, Mr. Braden. Our first concern is getting us all out of here. So one or two of us are going to have to go for help."

"Well, Son, you can't expect me to…"

Josh tossed his head to the side looking at Beth and Kitty then back to Braden. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it."

"I'll go with you Josh." Martin spoke up.

Grabbing him by the shoulders. "Ah, thank you, Martin. But I need you to be here and look after the ladies since I won't be here. That's real important. It would mean a lot to me, you know. Beth has to take it easy because of the baby."

"Uh, yeah, ok. I'll take real good care of her. Promise."

One of the other men, Paul, volunteered to go with Josh to find help. That left nine stranded.

Paul and Josh had been gone for several hours. Kitty and Beth gathered everyone together and started a fire. Kitty was glad she remembered things from spending time on fishing trips with a special someone. Being back in this part of the country, away from New Orleans, was bringing back many memories. After all, she had spent twenty years of her life in this wide-open land.

The night was quiet. The young ones were falling off to sleep. Then there was a rustling in the bushes. Trying not to move too quickly and alarm anyone, Kitty listened intently. What was it? Had Josh and Paul returned? Did the railroad send someone for them? Was it an animal?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hearts Rediscovered

Pt.4

Moving slowly, listening. "Who's there?" Kitty called out. The fire was now burning low. "Someone out there?" She called out again. Again, she heard a slight rustling. "I know someone is there. Come out and show yourself. What do you want? Who are you?"

As she began to stand, she heard Beth, yell out. "KITTY! Kitty help."

"Beth? Beth..." As she turned she felt an arm grab her from behind, lifting her up off her feet. She began kicking and screaming, but quickly felt a hand over her mouth. She could still hear Beth yelling out for her then heard Martin calling out for both her and Beth.

Still fighting, Kitty being carried into a larger clearing. She now saw Beth and Martin as well as several others from the group, being held by several Indian braves. As soon as the two young braves let loose of Beth and Martin they quickly ran to Kitty, gripping onto her, forcing the Indian holding her to release her.

Gasping for a breath. "It's ok. Stay calm." Now looking around. "If we don't show them fear," now furrowing her brow, tilting her head in thought, "maybe we can buy some time to figure our way out of this." Rolling her eyes, "Whatever this is?" Kitty looked at Beth. "I think they're Apache."

"Yes, Ma'am, they have many camps around these parts. As of late, we've had several problems between the Apache and the government. So far the ranchers have been ok. My father has been speaking on their behalf. He's very good at communicating between the government and Indians."

"Well, that's a good help. I'm sure the ranchers appreciate that." Kitty said nodding.

"Yes, Ma'am, Dad is stubborn." Now chuckling, "And persistent."

Just then the three were being led off through the trees.

Mesa Butte

Abel and Matt returned, knowing they still needed to work on reassuring the people of safety. "Matt, we'll get a fresh start come daybreak. I'm gonna head home, let Alice know I'm back, get some grub, wash up and rest. I'll see you back here bright and early."

Nodding in agreement. "Sure, Abel. Bright and early." Matt headed toward his ranch, excited, figuring Beth would be there. He was a little disappointed he wasn't at the train to greet her, but he knew she'd be wait for him excited with the surprise she teased him about.

Dillon Ranch

Riding up, Matt expected to see Beth come running out onto the porch and across the yard. Suddenly a chill ran up his spine. The hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up. He felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. "BETH?" He muttered.

Rushing back quickly into town, straight for the train depot. "Hello, Mr. Dillon."

"Hello, David. David, Beth and Josh were due in on a train from San Fran..."

Before he could finish, David stopped him. "Oh, Mr. Dillon, were they on that train? Oh, Sir..."

"What? What happened, Dave?"

"Well, Sir..."

"Come on, boy, spit it out."

"Well, several cars on the train derailed."

"What?" Matt asked.

"All I know, Mr. Dillon, is there was a problem with the track at a certain bend and two cars derailed. The railroad sent someone to check it out."

"Dave, where'd this happen?"

Now fiddling through papers on his desk. "Ah, ahhh, it was just this side of the border. Ummm, they were in the Arizona territory, Sir."

"And the people on the train?"

"Well, Mr. Dillon, we're not sure exactly how many were in the cars at the time. One was the dining car."

Matt quickly turned, looking at the map on the wall, then muttered, "Beth Honey, I'm coming."

The group were now being led to a Indian camp. All eyes were on the new comers. Kitty was trying to keep up while favoring her ankle. She was led to a tee-pee along with Beth, but separated from Josh and Martin. Quickly, "Wait! Please let him stay. He's just child." Kitty pleaded.

"What are you going to do with us?" Beth blurted out. "What do you want? If it's money..."

"Beth, no. Stop. Look, whatever your name is, let me talk to your chief." Tilting her head, "Please?" Waving her hands in the air. "I know you understand me." She said with a stone straight face.

"You stay. You eat." Josh and Martin were taken to another tee-pee as were the others.

Beth leaned next to Kitty. "Miss Russell, what do you think is going to happen to us?"

Exhaling, "I'll think of something. Just try and stay calm."

Beth just laid her head on Kitty's shoulder. "Oh, I wish my dad knew we were here. He'd come and get us out of here. I just know he would."

"He must be some man." Kitty remarked.

"Oh, he is." Beth answered, closed her eyes, smiling.

Kitty smiled, remembering how she felt that way about Matt.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hearts Rediscovered

Pt.5

Matt and Abel made their way closer into Indian Territory. As they approached, they were surrounded by a group of young braves. Matt quickly turned to Abel. "Abel, let me do the talking here." Over the years he remembered dealing with several Apache's and had developed something of a rapport with them since living in Arizona Territory.

Riding up slowly, he spoke several words to communicate he was searching for people lost from the train derailment. Two of the braves, nodding at one another, motioned to one another then to Matt to follow, saying nothing. Matt turned to Abel and inhaled. "Here goes nothing." The two men followed while being surrounded by the remaining braves.

Back at the camp, Josh, Martin and the others, all sat in one large tee-pee around a fire being tended to by three young squaws. They were being fed and given blankets. One of the men looked to Josh. "I don't understand. They brought us here, but... why? So far they have only fed us and kept us warm and they seem to want to take care of us."

"They brushed my hair." One woman added.

Tilting his head, "Look, I'm not sure either but for now we're all safe."

"But, Josh, what about Beth and Miss Russell?" Martin asked. "Why did they take them away? I'm scared. Are we gonna see them again?"

"Shhhh, sure we are. Don't worry." But Josh was worrying the very same thing.

Beth slowly stood, peering out the opening. "Miss Kitty, I don't think they want to hurt us. They would have by now. But how long are they gonna keep us here? And where did they take Josh and Martin and the others?" Beth now stood outside the tee-pee looking around.

Suddenly she was approached by a tall muscular man. "Woman! You go back in. We talk."

"Wait a minute. Who are you and..."

"Quiet!" He demanded. "Go!" He said, now leading her inside.

"NO! Wait a minute."

"Woman your mouth..."

As they both entered, Kitty looked up, eyes wide. "Gregorio?"

Beth stood stunned. "You know him?"

"Gregorio, you're the one who brought us here?"

"Little Dove with Flaming Feathers, my friend." Gregorio leaned in, reached out his hand to Kitty, pulling her to her feet. But quickly he noticed she was hurt and changed his mind. "My friend, you are safe here."

"We need your help. We were in an accident..."

"Yes, I know. I will help, friend. I will meet with Man of Iron Fist."

Kitty furrowed her brow at his reference. Beth just watched as the two talked then when he left, "Miss Kitty?"

Shaking her head, "Beth, it's alright. He's a friend. We'll all be alright."

Exhaling, "If only I could get word to my dad."

The braves led Matt and Abel into the camp. As they demounted, Matt spotted Gregorio leaving the tee-pee. When their eyes connected, recognition was immediate. Slowly approaching Matt, "Man with Iron Fist, Welcome!"

"Chief Gregorio. I've come to talk about, the Territory and also the people from the train. I understand they may be..."

Nodding, "They are here in camp. Little Dove safe. Girl with Corn Silk Hair is safe. Others safe too."

Matt grinned. "Good!" But was thinking, 'Little Dove?' 'Girl with Corn Silk Hair?' Hummmm. Corn Silk Hair could be Beth? But Little Dove?

"Come. I take you."

"Beth, look everything is going to be fine. Gregorio isn't going to hurt us, any of us."

"How do you know that?" She asked. "How do you know him?"

"Well, it's a long story. It happened a long time ago but trust me, we're safe."

Gregorio ducked back in and just then Beth saw a second person coming in. Her face lit up and she began to yell out, "DAD!"

She jumped up but she stopped when she heard, Kitty's voice say in a question, "MATT?" But her voice was dying off at hearing Beth calling Matt 'Dad'.

Matt just froze!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hearts Rediscovered

PT.6

Voices fading off, both Beth and Kitty looked from Matt to one another. Matt stood speechless. Quickly, Matt hugged Beth. "Honey? Are you ok?"

Nodding. "Yeah, Dad, we're fine. They haven't hurt us. They've treated us ok. I just don't know where they took Josh, Martin and the others."

Resting his hands on her shoulders, "They're fine, Beth. I just saw them."

"Dad, Miss Russell, she knows one of them. She says they wouldn't have hurt us." Suddenly stopping, she looked at them both. "Wait," tilting her head, "do you two know one another?"

Rolling his eyes, "Beth, we'll talk about that later. Josh is just outside with Martin."

Beth pushed through the tee-pee to find Josh and Martin.

Matt turned, now looking at Kitty, still surprised. "Kitty? I… I… What are you doing here?"

Crossing her arms. "I'm just fine, Matt! How nice of you to ask." Her jaw was now tightening.

Shaking his head, "I'm sorry. I never expected to find you here."

Brushing off his words, "No, I guess you didn't. Well, I was on the train that derailed."

As she tried to stand, he saw she was hurt. "Here, Honey, let me help."

Kitty was caught off guard by the tenderness and sweet endearment. Their eyes connected and locked briefly. "I think we need to get you to a doctor."

Swallowing hard, "All I need is to get into town, clean up and get a ticket to New Orleans." She now was avoiding eye contact.

"Wait, Kit, I thought we should talk."

"Ut uh. I don't think there's anything to talk about. Everything seems pretty clear to me." Now squaring her shoulders, "Can we just go now? Please?"

Following her out, holding her arm for balance, Matt could see the wheels turning. He knew from the minute he entered, she had questions, a lot of questions. Probably more than he was ready to answer. But he knew, he wasn't going to be able to avoid them, not only with Kitty but with Beth as well.

Mesa Butte

Once everyone returned to town, Matt explained to Abel Rose what had taken place at the Apache camp and how Gregorio had helped them because he remembered Kitty from years before. Gregorio considered her his friend. Matt also stopped to see the town Doc, asking him to see Kitty. She had checked into the hotel.

Matt trusted Jim Brooks. The two men walked over to the hotel, approaching the clerk. "Hello, Gene, Miss Russell's room please."

"Yes sir, Doc. She's in room 4. Is she expecting you?"

Matt nodded. "We got this. Doc, she's libel to make a fuss but let me handle that."

"Matt, I've been a doctor a long time. I think I can handle one woman."

Chuckling, "Consider yourself warned."

Tapping on the door, "Just a minute. Who is it?"

"Kitty, it's me, Matt."

Hobbling to the door. As she opened it, suddenly seeing he wasn't alone. "Oh, hello."

"Kitty, this is Doc Brooks. I thought he should look at your ankle."

"Oh, Matt, I told you I'm fine."

"Well, Miss Russell, what do you say, I take a look and I'll be the judge." Smiling at her. "Humor me and this guy."

Throwing back her head, "UGHHHH! Alright, since you're here." She sat back on the bed propping her foot up with Matt looking on.

"So this happened on the train?"

"Yes, when it derailed. Tables in the dining car fell over and I was pinned under several of them as well as people."

"Hummmm, nothing looks broken. A lot of swelling, cuts, and bruises. I'd say a severe sprain too. My suggestion, Ma'am, is for you stay off this for awhile."

"Oh well, that's not possible. I have to catch a train to New Orleans tod..." Her voice drifted off as Matt interrupted.

"She will, Doc."

"Wait a minute. Matt, I just said I have to..."

"Kitty, you're coming out to the ranch. You can rest up."

"Matt Dillon! Maybe you didn't hear me. I have a train to catch."

"I heard you, but not today." Matt looked at Brooks. "Thank you, Doc. I'll handle it from here."

Brooks handed Matt a bottle. "Here, Matt, this will help if she has pain. She has to stay off that foot."

"Oh, she will."

"Hey, you two. I'm right here." Kitty shook her head as the doctor left. After the door closed, "Now, Matt, listen to me. I have a business to run and I can't do it clear across the country." Matt was looking around the room with Kitty watching him. "What are you doing?" He began collecting her things. "Matt, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home."

Brows raised, "HOME?"

"YES! To the ranch where I can care for you and we can talk." Now with his arms full, "I'll be right back."

"UGHHHHH! MATT DILLON!"

When he got down to the street, Josh, Beth and Martin were there.

"Dad? Dad..." smiling at him, "what is all this?"

"Oh, Beth honey, these are... ahhhhh... These are Kitty's. Doc Brooks says she needs to stay off her foot for a while so I thought it best she come out to the ranch."

"DAD?" She now said, smiling."

"Now, Beth, she'll need help."

"That does remind me," now scratching her chin, "I have a few questions."

Again, rolling his eyes and tossing his head, "Yeah, I'll bet you do." He mumbled under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Ah, nothing, Honey."

Beth smirked at Josh, leaning close. "I got a feeling there's something going on here."

"Ah, Beth, they barely know each other."

"Nah, she called him by name. Those two know one another and there was something about the way they looked at one another. Josh, I can't explain it to you. You had to be there."

"Well, honey, she's a beautiful woman and your father is a man after all."

"Nah. This is different. You'll see. I just know... I know I'm right."

Matt returned, this time carrying Kitty who was putting up a fuss. Josh, Beth and Martin stood watching.

"Matt, please put me down. You're gonna hurt your back or your leg."

"Kit, I'm fine. Here." Placing her in the buggy, "Josh, you have the bags?"

"Sure do."

"Ah ha! See, Josh? Right there. How did she know about his bad back and leg?"

Kitty was so exhausted she gave up the argument for the remainder of the ride. And as she began to drift off to sleep, Matt shifted her head onto his shoulder. This didn't escape Beth's eyes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Hearts Rediscovered

PT.7

Arriving at the ranch, Matt not wanting her to make a fuss, carried Kitty into the house, placing her in the bed.

"Dad, we can stay tonight and help out. Josh is bringing in the bags."

Matt covered Kitty with a blanket and quietly closed the door. "He and Beth walked into the kitchen. "Beth, Honey, I know you have questions but I'm not sure just what I can answer for you right now."

"Ok," she said, sitting down with two cups of coffee. "Let me say this much. I saw the way the two of you looked at one another when you first came into that tee-pee. The things that were being said..."

"Beth, no one said anything."

Now laughing, "Dad, that's just what I mean. No one said a word but your eyes and hers spoke volumes."

"Ah, Beth…"

"Dad, who is she? Someone special?" Now softening her look. "Look, I know before we found one another you had a life. A life somewhere else. Dodge City. You were there a long time. Is that where you met her?"

"Beth, I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

Feeling slightly defeated, "Alright. For now."

Kitty began to stir. Her mind was going back to the night she left Dodge and her last conversation with Doc.

"Curly, I know you understand. I have to do this, for us, for him, for me. It's better all around. It's the way he wants it. It's the way he has always wanted it." Still stirring, she continued to remember. "As much as this hurts, as much as I hate this, it has to be. I know I agreed to his terms because I love him. I've always loved him and always will. But I don't have to like it. This was never my decision. I'm just giving him what he always wanted." She just kept repeating that over and over.

Matt stood at the foot of the bed, listening, trying to piece together the ramblings.

Slowly, he sat beside her on the bed, brushing away the amber tresses, now lightly dusted with white, from her face. He still saw the face of the same woman of almost thirty years ago. She was still as beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on her. "Aw, Kitty, Honey. What happened to us? Where did we go wrong? Honey, why? Why did you leave?" Leaning over, he gently kissed her forehead.

Small beams of light streamed through the window, stirring Matt. He had curled up, wrapping Kitty in his large frame as they had always did when one or the other were hurt or sick. Beth was suddenly standing in the doorway. In a soft whisper. "Morning, Dad. Uh Oh. I… I ah…"

"She was a bit restless during the night and I…"

"Dad..." Now waving a hand. "I'm making breakfast. Oh and you got a telegram."

Slipping out of the bed, taking the telegram, he began reading and drinking the coffee she had handed him.

"Is everything ok, Dad?"

"Oh, yeah. It's from a dealer, I contacted about some equipment I wanted to buy for the ranch. He needs me to come and see him and finalize the deal."

"Well, Josh and I can stay and look after Kitty. She'll be fine, Dad."

"It should only take me a few days. A week at most. I hate to go right now but this is important."

"Well, then go. She'll understand."

Matt began to pack. He figured he'd explain to Kitty before he left. He headed into town to make arrangements.

Waking, not familiar with the surrounding, Kitty made her way up and to the water room, hobbling. Splashing cool water on her face, "Hmmm?" Now remembering the hotel, Matt and the doctor. "Oh, that's right. The ranch. Ummmm. Now to find my clothes. I'll bet he enjoyed that part." Thinking about Matt undressing her, she was smiling. "I might have too, had I been awake." Smirking, thinking how her heart still skipped a beat when she saw him. "Ok, Kitty girl. Get control of yourself." She mumbled.

As she reentered the room, Beth was standing there. "Hello."

"Oh, hello, Beth. I didn't know you were there. Here?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Umm, coffee would be good. Was I dreaming or was Ma... ah... never mind."

"Dad? Yeah, he was here. He stood vigil over you all night." Beth said, now smiling at Kitty. "Kitty?" Now sitting on the bed, "can I ask you something?"

"I guess so."

"Dad and you. It's obvious you know one another."

Kitty stood with a poker face. "It is?"

"Kitty, you called him by name. And the way you two looked at one another. And he insisted on you coming here. Kitty, please? I can tell you mean something to him."

"Oh, Beth, sweetheart…" Kitty was trying to laugh it off. "Yes, we met before a very long time ago. And as for me being here, it's just a kindness. But I won't be staying. I need to return to my business."

"OHHHH, no. I saw that look between you two."

Cupping her face in her hands, "Oh, sweetie. To be young again."

"Come on, Kitty. What were you to each other?"

"Beth, I'm sorry. Maybe you should be talking to Matt about this. Your father's…" Now swallowing trying to get the word out of her mouth. It was still hard to wrap her head around that. "Your father's personal life is none of my business. Now, I need to get my things together. I have to get into town to get a train ticket."

"Kitty, wait. You can't go. You need to rest your foot and wait for dad to come back. I told him Josh and I would stay with you till he came back."

Furrowing her brow. "Back? Back from where?"

"Oh, he has a business deal to take care of."

"Ummmm. Well I don't need a sitter so you don't need to stay with me. But thank you." She continued packing, got Josh to hook up the buggy and said her goodbyes.

"Kitty, what should I tell him?"

"Beth, tell him... Thank you for last night but I went home. Now he can focus on his family."

Back in town, Matt had just left, headed for the ranch. He just missed Kitty boarding the train for New Orleans.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Hearts Rediscovered

PT.8

Matt pulled back into the ranch, seeing Beth greeting him at the porch.

"Dad? Dad, I'm sorry. I tried to talk her out of it but..."

Quickly, looking confused, holding up his hand, "Beth, slow down. Slow down. Now, what happened?"

"Oh, it's Kitty. Well she insisted she had to go into town. She said she just had to get a train to New Orleans. I tried to get her to wait till you came back but she was determined. Dad? Did something happen?"

Exhaling, thinking, "Yeah, Honey. Yeah. I'll explain later. I have to pack. My train leaves in a few hours. I'm hoping to miss the storms."

"Dad, be careful. And, Dad, I'm sorry."

Turning to hug her, "Beth, everything will be fine."

The storms were heavy as Kitty's train reached New Orleans. She had wired ahead that she'd be needing a buggy. The weather was rough but she made it safely to her house. Maggie, her housekeeper, quickly opened the door.

"Ohhh, Miss Kitty. So happy to see you be making it safe to home thru this awful storm. You'll be picking yourself a terrible time to be traveling. Here you let me get you in and get you dry."

Maggie McBride had been with Kitty since she first returned to New Orleans almost ten years earlier. Maggie was a petite Irish born woman who had been widowed and in need of work to support herself. Kitty figured she could help not only Maggie but herself as well.

Kitty was busy for many hours with the restaurant so Maggie took care of the house and cooking and she took it upon herself to see to it to look after Kitty. Kitty was good to Maggie so Maggie looked on Kitty as a daughter.

Kitty quickly changed, descending the stairs. "Maggie, I won't be long."

"Miss Kitty? Why you just be getting yourself warm and dry. You shouldn't be taking yourself out in this... this awful storm."

Smiling placing a hand on her shoulder, "Maggie, I'll be fine. I've been away much too long. I have so much work to catch up on. Charlotte and Thad must think I deserted them." And before Maggie could argue the point, Kitty was out and off, battling the storm.

Kitty made her way through the downpour to Main Street, pulling up to the front of Charlotte's Café, hurrying inside.

Kitty had opened Charlotte's café as a silent partner along with Thad Farrin and his young wife, Charlotte. Charlotte was a wonderful cook. Thad had met her when Kitty had sent him back east to boarding school after the incident with Tucker Farrin's death.

When Thad had introduced Charlotte to Kitty, the two had told Kitty of their dream to open a restaurant. Then when Kitty left Dodge, she saw this as a perfect investment opportunity. One that would give her more free time plus she could guide them with the business end of things

"Aunt Kitty! We were beginning to worry about you." Thad said as he crossed the room, surprised to see her enter.

"Oh, Thad, I'm fine. I had a slight delay. It's a long story. One for later."

"Here! You're limping. Sit let me get you some coffee to warm you up. Char! Aunt Kitty is back."

"You two worry way too much. You do very well without me here."

"Aw, Aunt Kitty. We wouldn't have this place without your help."

Shaking her head, "Oh, of course you would. And remember, I won't be here forever, ya know."

"Here, Aunt Kitty. Try this. Fresh out of the oven. Its a mix of peaches and pears. A cobbler. Something new I want to try. Tell me. What you think?"

Tasting the warm fruit. The peaches caused memories to flood through her mind. Picnics by Spring Creek, fresh peach pie, champagne chilling in the creek. Closing her eyes, trying to shake off the thought. "Ummmm, Charlotte this is fabulous."

As the train pulled into New Orleans, a young driver stood with a sign that read " M,Dillon . As Matt descended to the ground the young man approached. "Sir? Are you Dillon?"

"Yeah, Son. I'm Matt Dillon."

"Well, I was sent by Mr. Castor and Mr. Carter. I'm to take you to your hotel and then to their offices."

Nodding, "Ok, Son. I'll get my bags."

As they rode on, "Oh, Sir, Mr. Castor, he set you up at the Royal Plaza. I think you'll like it fine."

"The Royal Plaza?" Matt wasn't expecting something quite so fancy. It was more what he thought that Kitty would pick when they took trips together. Being in New Orleans, it was hard not to be thinking about her. "Aw, Kitty, why? Why'd ya leave? We needed to talk. We still need to talk. So much was left unsaid, unclear. Aw, Honey."

Matt made his way to Castor and Carter's offices.

"Mr. Dillon. So glad you could make the trip. How was your trip?"

Nodding, "Just fine."

"I presume you just missed our storm?"

Exhaling, "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Well, Dillon, we were just ready to go to lunch. Join us?"

"Ok, I could eat."

"Carter, what about that little place on Main, the Café? It's got a great little cook. I had supper there a few weeks ago."

"Ok, let's go. It's a few blocks over. Looks like sun's coming out."

The three men climbed in the carriage and made their way towards Main Street to Charlotte's Café.

Entering the café, Thad greeted the men. "Welcome, Gentlemen. Table for three?"

"Yes." Carter said.

Matt stared at Thad. The familiar face troubled him. He just couldn't place him. Just then, Charlotte came from the back. "Thad? Thad, I need your help. Just for a minute when you can."

"Ok, honey. Be right there."

Matt furrowed his brow in thought. Thad? Hmmmm, that name. That face. Just as Matt started to make some recognition, the next voice he heard stopped him cold.

"Thad?" From the upstairs ascending down, Matt's face was stunned.

"I found what you were looking for." Kitty said as she looked up. Blue met blue. Together, barely audible, "Kitty?" "Matt?" Then silence.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Hearts Rediscovered

PT.9

A/N: thanks for all the kind reviews, small delay Nor'easter got in the way...knocked out internet for brief period ,sorry

"Matt?" Kitty repeated. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Kitty, I'm here..." Before he could finish, Kitty interrupted him.

"Matt, I didn't need you following me. There was no need. I..."

"Kitty!" He was now holding up his hand, and pointing over to Castor and Carter. "I'm here on business." He told her, tilting his head.

"Oh. Oh, I didn't... Well, you did say you had business. I just wasn't expecting to... Well, don't let me interrupt then." Kitty smiled, turning and walking towards Thad.

Thad was now looking puzzled. "Aunt Kitty, who is..."

Shaking her head, "It's not important."

Matt went back to sit with Castor and Carter.

Kitty couldn't help but watch the three men as they sat talking while having lunch. Seeing Matt sitting there, forced her to think of all the things she wanted to say, all the things that were left unsaid. Walking over quietly, "Gentlemen, I hope everything is to your liking. Is there anything else I can get you this afternoon?"

Castor looked up and inhaled. "Ah, everything was delightful, Ma'am. My compliments to the chef."

"Well, thank you." Kitty nodded. "She will be happy to hear you are pleased, and I well be sure to pass on your compliments."

As she turned, "Kitty?"

Turning her head, raising her brow. "Yes?"

Matt stood, walking away from the table. "Kitty, we need to talk."

"Matt, I… I..."

Just then, Charlotte called. "Aunt Kitty? There's a call for you. It sounds important. It's Father McKenna from St. Ann's."

"Ok, Char. Be right there." Huffing out a breath. "Matt, I need to take this and you have business. I'm sure you need to get back to your fam... Um, I have to take this." Kitty quickly turned and walked away.

Matt finished up his lunch and meeting for the day with Castor and Carter, and agreed to meet again to sign final papers. As he was saying goodbye, he noticed the look on Kitty's face as she was rushing out the door. Approaching Charlotte, "Hello, Charlotte. I'm Matt Dillon. Is there something wrong with Kitty?"

"Well, Mr. Dillon, I… I..."

"Kitty looked upset."

"Well, I don't feel at liberty to talk to you about..."

Just then Thad entered from the back. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Thad, he's asking about Aunt Kitty. She left in a hurry after Father McKenna called. But I don't want to talk about her business."

"Do we know you?" Thad asked. "You called Aunt Kitty by name."

"Yeah, it was a long time ago. You were a young boy. I was the Marshal in Dodge."

Suddenly Thad remembered. "Ah, Marshal Dillon. I remember."

Look Son , Kitty left here upset... well I know she got a call from Father McKenna..From St. Ann's she didn't tell me everything but , sounded like the storm did quite a lot of damage and he needed to see her. Ummmm Kitty's Mother's buried there...Matt said. Turning , Thank you

St. Ann's

Taking the carriage as far as she could, then stepping down and grabbing handfuls of her shirt, Kitty maked her way through the rubble, brush and debris left behind from the storm. Kitty couldn't believe the sight of the cemetery. Trees were down, old headstones were knocked over and some broken. Making her way through the mess, she could see some work men already beginning to try and repair the damage.

Finally, making her way to her destination and clearing a spot, she dropped to her knees. "Hello, Mother." She said as she brushed away debris. "Don't worry. I'll fix this and I promise all will be as good as new."

Suddenly, looking amongst the mess she felt panic. "NO! NO! Oh, Sweetheart." Now finding the broken headstone which read. "Matthew Russell Dillon"

This was placed just beside the headstone of Annilise LaRouge Russell. Kitty's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Matthew. My baby boy. Momma's here. Oh, Sweetheart, there's so many things I wish I could go back and change. If only things had happened differently maybe, maybe you'd still be here and I'd be able to hold you in my arms. Oh, how I long to hold you in my arms. But I did what I had to do. What I thought was right at the time. I did what I thought… no, what I know your Daddy wanted. And it wasn't a family. Not if he wore that damn badge."

She spoke now in a softer tone. "Or so I thought. But, Matthew, Sweetheart, I had to do what I did for us for you and, yes for him. Because, even now, I still love him."

Suddenly, Kitty heard a ruffle of leaves and brush then, "KITTY?"

She inhaled deeply and turned her head quickly. "MATT? What are you doing here?" She was struggling to get up.

Matt reached for her arm.

"How long have you been here?"

"Well, Kitty, I followed you to make sure you were alright. You seemed so upset when you left. I didn't know what had you so..." Then he stopped, looking down at the broken headstone. "Kitty, why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kitty was speechless and at a loss for words. "Matt, I… I uh..." She was now covering her face with both hands.

"Kit?" Matt just stared down at the headstone, focusing on the words, 'Matthew Russell Dillon'. Kitty? He was ours?"

Pounding her fist into his chest. "YES. Damn it!"

Shaking his head back and forth, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know he was ours. I meant, why didn't you tell me? You just left. You didn't say anything. How could I..."

"You've been saying for years that as Marshal you couldn't or didn't have the right to a child, family and so on." Then turning her back to him, "Or so I thought." She said in a harsh tone. "So I did what I had to do for me, for Matthew and for you. You went on wearing your badge till you choose to take it off. And we weren't in your way. You didn't have to worry about us."

"Kit, you didn't give me a choice"

"Oh, I did too, Matt. I did. When I left, I told you if and or when you chose to take off that badge you'd know where I'd be. And you knew I didn't leave because I stopped loving you. But you took off that Badge and you never came even when I needed you. You never came." She was now choking back tears.

"What? What do you mean, 'even when you needed me'?"

"Matt, I wrote you asking... no, telling you we needed you. And I waited and you never came. But I guess you had your fam..." Now throwing her hands up, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I can't do this. I just can't, Matt. Please?"

"NO! No, just wait a minute." Grabbing her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. "Look at me, Kitty. I never got any letter from you telling me you needed me. Never!"

Kitty was now worn down and with tear filled eyes, she cried. "Oh, Matt. It doesn't matter now. Please, I can't. I can't do this. It's too..."

"No, KIT! I wanna know. Look, let me take you home. We can talk. The sun's going down. Come on."

"Oh, Matt…"

"Please? Kit, come on. You could be hurt in here."

Kitty turned, looking down. "Momma, I'll be back. Matthew..." She sighed as she walked away.

Matt tied his horse to her carriage and drove her back to her house. As they entered, "Oh, Miss Kitty. I kept supper warm for you." Maggie said as they entered.

"Oh, Maggie, thank you. Maybe later. I'm not very hungry. Oh, Maggie, this is Matt Dillon. Matt, this is Maggie McBride."

"Well, hello." Maggie said flashing him a huge smile.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Aw, it's Maggie. All me friends call me Maggie." Winking at him.

"Ok, Maggie."

"Ah, Miss Kitty, your clothes! What happen to ya?"

Smiling a short smile and tossing her head. "Oh, I was at St. Ann's. Father McKenna called. There's been a lot of damage from the storm."

"Well, maybe you should be getting yourself out of those things."

Nodding, "Yes, I should. Matt, help yourself to a drink. I'll just be a minute."

"I'll be leaving ya for the night, Miss Kitty. Good night."

"Good night, Maggie."

Matt looked around at the house, remembering how nicely Kitty decorated her private rooms at the Long Branch. He poured two drinks and made himself comfortable as he waited. Suddenly hearing footsteps, he turned to see her standing in the doorway in a satin house dress. Her hair was flowing soft across her shoulders and down her back.

"Comfortable?"

"Oh, yeah. I poured us a drink." He answered, handing her a glass. "Now, Kit, please. I know this is difficult but I need to know." He saw the sadness in her eyes. Kitty inhaled, closing her eyes. Matt quickly grabbed her hand. "Honey, sit. Please tell me. Honey, I'm right here."

Swallowing hard, nodding and tightening her lips. "Ok. Well, like you know I left Dodge and came here to New Orleans. Thad and Charlotte wanted to open the café. I knew they'd do a wonderful business with some help so I got on board, guiding them, you know. I was a silent partner. I knew when the baby came along I would need more time. Doc warned me I wasn't a young girl anymore and especially after everything that... Well, anyway, as time went on, you know, John Chapman was here and he introduced me to a good doctor for when my time come. But, then..."

Now her eyes began filling with tears, she began shaking and she was now biting her bottom lip.

"Aw, Kit Honey. Then what? What happened?"

Sniffling back tears, "Well, I was leaving the café and a man... A man grabbed me. He had a knife."

"KIT…"

"Oh, Matt, he was drunk. He just wanted money. He grabbed my reticule and threw me to the ground. I landed in the street on my stomach. Several people came to help. They took me to the hospital. John and Dr. Elliot did everything they could but the trauma brought on early labor." She was trembling and tears were trickling down her cheeks. "Matt, he was two months early. He was so tiny."

Matt now enveloped her in his large frame.

"I know I made Curly promise not to tell you but I was so scared and I needed you, Matt. We needed you. Our precious little boy was so small and fighting so hard. I held him close to my heart. I waited for you. I waited but you never came. We waited, Matt and you never..." Now she covered her face with both hands and the flood of tears let go.

Holding her tight. "Kitty Honey, I swear to you. I never knew. I never saw a letter. If I had I'd..."

"You'd what?" She choked out. She now began to jump up but he quickly stopped her.

"Wait, Kit, Honey, please."

"Damn it, Matt Dillon, you've spent years telling me you couldn't be tied down with a family, a permeant relationship. But lets see. That was your daughter I met in San Francisco, was it not? She's what, 22-23 years old?"

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah, about that, Kitty. Beth is my daughter. I guess I need to explain how and when that happened."

"Oh, no. I know. I know all too well."

Now pouring another drink, she looked at him, holding the decanter and motioning.

"Yeah, I think I'd better."

She handed him a refill. "Well? Ok, your trip to the Arizona Territory. I believe you were chasing an outlaw." Waving her hand around. "You were gone..."

"Yeah, Kit for a while."

"HA! Nah uh. Six weeks, Matt. Forty days. Nine hundred and sixty hours. I know. I counted each and every one of them. I was not sleeping, not eating, not having any idea if you were dead or alive. Or if you were buried in some hole out on the prairie and I'd never know. Then when we got word you were alive, I couldn't imagine my prayers were answered. And when you told us how some rancher had found you and nursed you back to heath, I was so grateful. I didn't know how I was going to go on without you. Hmmm. It seems you left out some little tid bit of detail about this rancher and maybe just how grateful you were. But then I know. I've met the end result. So, maybe it wasn't that you couldn't or didn't want a family? But that you..."

"KITTY! Now wait. You're all wrong about this and what you're thinking."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are." Now grabbing her by both shoulders. "Now listen to me. First off, yes I should have told you about Mike and I'm sorry. But I knew how... Well, I knew you'd... Well, anyway... Secondly, Doc explained, Honey, that I didn't know who I was. I had no idea I was from Dodge or a Marshal or what my name was. Honey, if I knew any of those things I would have been back directly. Look, as soon as Mike knew who I was she sent me back. "

Kitty stood, jaws tight. He now moved his large hands up to cup her face.

"And Beth?" She asked.

Furrowing his brow, "Honey, I've only known Beth for the last few years."

Now pulling back, shocked. "What?"

'Yeah, Honey. I never knew about Beth. Mike never told me. After you left and I retired, there was an Indian uprising in the Arizona Territory. Beth was taken. Mike wrote me asking for help. It wasn't until I got there that she told me Beth was mine… ours."

In a mumble. "I see you got that letter, huh?"

Raising her chin with his fingers. "Yes, I did. Kitty, honey I'm sorry. I swear I never received your letter. I would have come."

Clearing her throat, turning and looking out the window, tears were streaming down her face. Slowly, he gently enveloped her in his large frame, allowing her to relax into him. "Oh, Matt. What… What are we doing?"

"I forgot how good this feels, Honey."

"Oh, Matt, we can't. We can't." He nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck. "Ah, Cowboy, please. We... We can't. You have... You have a..."

Suddenly, he straightened up. "I have a what?"

"Matt, I know what my life used to be but that was a long time ago. A lifetime ago. I'm not the same woman. You have a family now, Matt. What had... Well, that's..."

"Whoa! Hold on. What are you talking about?"

"Matt, I understand when I left, you moved on. You took off the badge and moved on. You didn't choose to come to New Orleans. But you have a family and I have a life here."

Spinning her around, "Kitty Russell. I have a daughter. A grown, married daughter."

"That's right, Matt, and she has a mother. The woman you chose to have a life with a long time ago."

"Kitty Russell..." Now covering her mouth with his.

She struggled to break free but he wasn't letting her. Finally, she stopped fighting him. Once they came up for air, she was gasping. "Matt…"

"Kitty, I am a free man."

Furrowing her brow, she was confused. "What?"

"Honey, after I saved Beth, I went back to the mountains. I didn't come back to Arizona Territory till later when Mike became ill with influenza."

"Oh, Matt…"

"She didn't survive."

"Oh, Matt, I'm sorry."

He was holding her close. "I decided to stay to be close to Beth." Leaning down, he kissed her again. "Honey, when I saw you in Gregorio's tee-pee, I couldn't believe my eyes."

"Matt, I… I..."

"Ah, Honey..."

"Cowboy, just hold me. Please?"

Snuggling close, "I need you, Kitty. I… I…"

She slowly pulled back, searching his eyes deep. Blue met blue. No words were needed. Leading him by the hand up the stairs to the front room. As the door opened, he stopped, scooped her up, carrying her to the large bed in the center of the room. The familiar large brass bed he remembered they shared for many years. Laying her gently on the soft pillows. This was a night of reminiscing and rediscovering the love that they both had been missing and needed to resurface.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Hearts Rediscovered

PT.10

Slightly stirring to the small beams of light, peaking through the lace curtains along with the warm breeze. Kitty snuggled closer. Then she opened her eyes, seeing Matt, smiling down at her brushing the small curls away from her face.

"Good morning." Leaning down, he kissed her forehead.

In her sultry morning voice, "Ah, good morning. You are here."

"Uh huh. I'm here."

Closing her eyes. "I thought I was dreaming."

Letting out a small chuckle. "No. I'm here. I'm here, Honey."

"Oh, Matt. What are we doing?"

Puzzled. "What? Kitty Russell, I don't think I need to explain." He was now teasing her.

Swatting at him, "Matt. I'm serious."

"Kit, Honey, I…I…" Now sitting himself up. "Kit what? What am I missing?"

"Oh, Cowboy, we can't do this."

"Kitty, I love you. I need you. I never stopped loving you and last night you said... well..."

Throwing her head back, "Oh yes, Matt, I know. I know what I said and I meant every word. I love you too. I never stopped loving you. I didn't leave you in Dodge because I didn't love you, Cowboy. Just the opposite. I left because I loved you so much. But, Matt, this... this here... this is what we do. Like it's the answer to everything."

"Well, Kit, you got to admit we..."

Shaking her head and huffing out a chuckle. "Yeah, that's my point. But Matt…"

"Kit, Honey. Please. I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again. I don't care what it takes. Look, I'll finish my deal here with Castor and Carter then we'll get tickets to go home. What do ya say?"

Furrowing her brow, tilting her head. "What? What... Wait a minute. Matt, what are you saying?"

"Come home with me, Kitty. We can be together."

"Ohhhhh… Uh, Matt, I…"

"What, Kit? Please? What? What's wrong?"

"Matt, this is my home and I have a business here. I can't just pick up and walk off, leave just like that."

"Kitty, it's just a house."

"And my business?"

Now twisting his face. "Well, it never stopped you when you up and left me in Dodge."

Spinning around, her jaw tight. "Matt Dillon, that's not fair!"

"But it's true. You did."

Pursing her lips together and shaking her head. "OHHHH, Matt! Matt, I can't leave Mathe..." Now her voice dropped off.

Stepping close, "Honey, I know this is a lot to think about and I know you'll have to make some arrangements. But please, Kitty, I can't lose you or us again. Look, I have another meeting today. Can we talk more about this when I come back? Please? Just think about it." He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was the heartbeat she had so longed to hear beating. "Ok, Honey?"

"Uh huh..."

Matt dressed and headed out to his meeting with Castor and Carter to sign the final papers on their deal.

Kitty dressed and headed down stairs, meeting Maggie in the kitchen.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, Miss Kitty. It's a fine mornin'. You sure have the rosy color in your cheeks."

Placing her hands on her cheeks and lowering her gaze. "Good morning, Maggie."

"Will I be cooking for two this fine mornin'?" Maggie asked, now smirking with her brow raised.

"No. As a matter of fact, I won't be having breakfast either."

Maggie just fluttered around, smiling. "Handsome fella he is, I say. Handsome fella."

Kitty just shook her head. She knew Maggie was in her own way teasing. "Maggie, I'll be gone for a bit today. I have some errands. When Matt comes back tell him I went to Charlotte's."

"Yes, Ma'am. I sure will."

Kitty did some shopping then made her way to the café. It was between breakfast and lunch so not too busy. "Ah, Aunt Kitty. I hope everything was ok. You left in such a hurry."

Char. Thad, it's ok. Just some damage at St. Ann's but its being taken care of. Actually, I wanted to talk with you and Charlotte. Please, come, both of you sit." As the three sat at a small table, Kitty reached for their hands. "Thad, Char. You both have been doing a wonderful job here with the café. Thad, you are even getting to the point you don't even need my help with the paper work end anymore."

Looking with question, "Aunt Kitty? Where are you going with this? Why do I feel we are about to lose you?"

"Oh now, Thad, you'll never lose me. Well, not completely. Maybe I should start over."

"Ok, we're listening."

Clearing her throat, "Thad, well… Char you won't remember but Thad you remember Marshal Dillon from Dodge?"

"Yeah, of course. He was here yesterday. He was worried when you left upset."

"Yes, Thad, he caught up with me at St. Ann's. Thad, Matt Dillon... he is... He is Matthew's…" She now closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Kitty had not talked about Matthew with anyone since he died.

"Aunt Kitty, are you alright?"

Nodding, "Yeah, yeah. He's Matthew's father."

"Aunt Kitty, I always knew the two of you were close but I never asked you anything when you came here. I thought you'd tell me when you were ready."

Seeing the pain in her eyes, "Oh, Aunt Kitty. You still love him." Charlotte added.

Swallowing hard, nodding. "Yes." She managed to get out. "We talked all night. He's asked me to come to Arizona Territory. He has a ranch there."

"Yes! Aunt Kitty if you love him, go! Thad told me about your life in Dodge and..."

"Char…"

"Oh, never mind about that. I think it's wonderful that after all these years the love is still there. Aunt Kitty you can't let go; not now when you've found one another again. There's a reason you two found each other again. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

Huffing out a breath, "I never doubted that." Kitty laughed. "Look, I'll stay on as a silent partner. If you need help you know where I am. I'll be here. Now one more thing."

They both looked at her, having no idea what was coming. They spoke together. "What's that?"

"Relax, it's nothing bad." Smiling at them, "A little bird told me the two of you are thinking of starting a family."

"Aw, Aunt Kitty. How'd you hear that? We were just tossing it around. Maybe in a year or two when we can…"

"What? Move out of the rooms upstairs?" Kitty finished. "Well, I've got the answer to that. It's already taken care of. There's a perfectly good house just a few blocks away and no one will be living there. Well, not til you two move in."

Thad and Charlotte looked at Kitty then at one another. "We can't!"

"Why not?" Kitty asked.

"It's yours."

"That's right and I'm giving it to the two of you."

"But…"

"Et et. No argument. I just expect you to fill those rooms with the pitter patter of little feet."

They both blushed. "I'll try, Aunt Kitty." Thad added.

Charlotte laughed. "Will you?"

Kitty grinned. "Now I'm off. I have errands."

St. Ann's

Kitty was headed to Father McKenna's office to finish their conversation about repairs on Matthew's headstone. As she passed by the gate, she noticed a figure sitting on the ground in front of the grave. Stopping, she could see it was a young girl. Walking towards her, she spoke quietly. "Hello."

Startled, "Uh... I…I…" The girl jumped, looking scared.

"Whoa. Wait. Wait a minute."

Stopping, I… I… I'm sorry." The young girl shrieked, curling back. "I didn't see or hear you."

Nodding her head. "I know. And I didn't mean to frighten you. Who are you?"

"I… I… I am Maranda."

"Well, hello, Maranda. I'm Kitty." Furrowing her brow, "Maranda, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I wasn't hurting anything. I promise. I just come to visit the baby, Matthew."

Treading lightly, "Maranda? Why do you visit Matthew?"

Maranda began to cry. "It's my fault he's here."

Kitty couldn't breathe. It was as if she were kicked in the stomach. But it made no sense. "Maranda? What? What are you saying? How could it be your fault?" Kitty began to shake. "It was ten years ago. You couldn't have been more then..."

"I was eleven, almost twelve. I was so hungry. Me and Aaron, we were all alone. We were living in the alley. He promised to get me… us, something to eat. He told me to hide under the crates. He just wanted enough money to get some food. But he said when he grabbed the bag, she fell. Then he saw she was in the family way. He got so scared and ran. The next day we heard some men say the lady from the café was hurt. And Aaron said that was the lady... Then when I came to see Father McKenna, I saw the burial and I just knew. So I came here and I seen his name. Matthew. And when he was born and that he lived only three days. You're his Momma? Aaron never meant to hurt you or this little baby. He didn't even know you were... Until you fell..." Maranda took a breath. "I come here every year on his birthday and when I can I bring little gifts. Sometimes it's little things I make."

Kitty stood stunned.

"I came today because I got a job and might not make it here for his birthday this year. The rooming house in town, I'll be cleaning the rooms. I know nothing I can say or do will ever change what happened but I am sorry. Please forgive me, Ma'am."

Kitty helped her stand then hugged her. "Maranda, you did nothing wrong. Thank you for coming and visiting with Matthew. Maranda, where are you and Aaron staying?"

"Oh, Ma'am, I'm staying at the rooming house where I'll be working."

"And Aaron?"

"Oh, Ma'am, Aaron is dead."

Kitty just tilted her head in question.

"Yes, Ma'am. He had got a job down on the fishing boats and was killed in an accident."

"Sweetheart, do you have any family?"

"I don't know, Ma'am. It's always been just me and Aaron as long as I can remember. I gotta go now." Quickly, she ran off.

"Maranda!" Kitty called. But the girl was gone.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Hearts Rediscovered

PT. 11

Matt finished his meeting. All the papers were signed and sealed. He was happy. All was looking up. He'd had found a great deal for the ranch. He'd found Kitty and hopefully things were back on track. Now it would all be great if she'd say yes to coming home to the ranch with him.

Matt rode back, heading towards the house. He began thinking, "A son? I had a son. Matthew. Aw, Kitty, why would you think I'd want you to leave? I'd never had let you leave. The letter. What happened to the letter? Honey, I'd have moved mountains to have been there for you both." Rubbing his chin, "Kit, Honey, it broke my heart when you left. I can't lose you again." Pulling up in front of the house, he held his breath as he entered through the front door.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Dillon."

Smiling, "Hi, Maggie. Remember, it's Matt."

"Ah, yes, Matt. I'll remember. Miss Kitty should be here anytime now. Can I get you a drink whilst ya wait?"

"Oh, that's alright. I'll do it."

"I was tellin' Miss Kitty just this mornin' you're sure one handsome fella."

Now blushing, "Well, thank you kindly, Maggie."

Just then, Kitty walked through the door noticing Matt's blushing color. "Well now, this is a first. I never remember causing a man to blush just entering a room. And I haven't even said a word." He quickly shifted his eyes towards Maggie causing Kitty to burst into laughter.

Pouring two drinks and handing him one, "Matt, Maggie is... Well, let's just say a hopeless romantic."

"She sure thinks a lot of you." Matt sipped at his drink.

"Oh, she was a God send when I first came here. I don't know what I'd do without her. Matt, I had a strange visit today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, at St. Ann's. A young girl. She was at Matthew's grave. She was the sister of the man who attacked me."

"What?"

Nodding, 'Yeah. She visits a lot but mostly on his birthday."

"Kit, why?"

Throwing up her hands, "Oh, Matt. Long story short, she and her brother were homeless, living on the streets and hungry. He was trying to get something for them to eat. He thought he could just grab my bag. When I fell, he panicked and ran. They heard later about the baby and she saw the burial. Matt, she was eleven. She blames herself. She thinks it's her fault for being hungry, that he felt he needed to do whatever. So now she visits Matthew."

Quickly hugging her, "Honey, I am so sorry. I wish I had gone with you."

"No, Matt. You didn't know. I didn't know. But I do now. Matthew's marker has been repaired. It will be there in time."

"In time?" Matt repeated.

"Uh huh. Matthew's birthday. His 10th birthday. Matt, that's why I had to be here. Besides the café, Matthew's here. You want me to leave?"

Holding her tight. "Aw, Honey, we'll wait. We'll be here for his birthday. Honey, you can come here whenever. We'll come as often as you want."

Nodding, she buried her face in his chest. "Yes, I know. I talked with Thad and Char about the café."

"You did?"

"Don't look so surprised." Smiling up at him. "I'm going to remain a silent partner but it will all be in their hands. If they run into trouble they can contact me. And seeing they are planning to start a family, I told them to move in here and out of the rooms in the café."

Now grinning, "Does this mean you are saying yes? You'll come home with me?"

Reaching up, cupping his face. covering his mouth with hers only to be interrupted by Maggie.

"OH MY LORD!" Clearing her throat.

"Maggie? What do you need."

Trying not to laugh. "Supper's ready whenever you kids are." Maggie smiles as she danced back to the kitchen.

After supper, they sat in the parlor. "Matt, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything that happened. If I could go back and change things... Cowboy, I made so many mistakes."

"No, no, Kit. Honey, we did. We made mistakes and I hate that Matthew, our boy, paid the price."

"Oh, Matt. No. What happened to me had nothing to do with us and our relationship. Matt, that could have happened anywhere, even in Dodge had I stayed." Now just rubbing her hands hard over her heart. "It just hurts so much when I think of those three days. Holding him, his tiny little body. Praying you would make it to be with us. I wanted so much to place your son, our baby boy in your arms." Soft warm tears trickled down her cheeks. "But I couldn', Cowboy and I'm sorry."

Wrapping her in his arms, "Shhhhhhhh. It will be ok, Honey. Shhhhhh."

The next morning, Matt and Kitty went to St. Ann's. The stone cutter had replaced the broken stone. Matt stood silent. He felt the knot in his stomach as he stared at the carved name. "Matthew Russell Dillon - My Lil' Cowboy. Born April 20, 1889 Died April 23,1889."

Kitty had placed a large flower arrangement down in front and another arrangement for her mother.

Matt noticed a small toy sitting on the grave. "Kitty?"

Rolling her eyes, "Um, Maranda. The young girl I told you about. Matt, it's gonna be hard, ya know?"

Hugging her close, "I know, Kit but like I said, we'll come as much as you want or need too." Matt saw Father McKenna and walked over to introduce himself.

Kitty knelt down, "Matthew, Sweetheart, happy birthday. Momma brought your daddy along. Yes, Sweetie, he knows where we are now and I told him all about what happened. He says he never got my letter saying we needed him. Oh, Sweetheart, I still love your daddy so and well he still loves me, us. Oh dear, how do I say this? Matthew, your daddy wants me to go with him to his ranch in Arizona Territory. But I'm torn between going and stay because of leaving you, My precious boy. Momma loves you. Matthew, I hope you'll understand Momma's choosing to go away. But I promise I'll come back very soon and as often as I can. We love you, Matthew. Please know that always, my precious boy."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Hearts Rediscovered 12

PT.12

Once back at the house, "Kit? Honey, you are coming with me?"

Sliding her hands around his large frame. "Cowboy, I never thought I'd see this day." She nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'll come with you. But..."

Now pulling back, "But? But what, Kit?"

Biting her bottom lip, "Beth? You do realize there will be questions."

Nodding, puffing out a breath of air. "Yeah. I'm sure there will but, Kit, I'll handle Beth. This will all work out."

Just then Maggie appeared from the kitchen. "Ah, there ya be. Hungry are ya?"

"No, I'm fine Maggie. But, Maggie, come sit. I need to talk with you."

"You alright, Miss Kitty?"

"Oh, yes, Maggie, I'm fine. It's just... I have something I need to talk to you about."

Now sitting, looking concerned. "What is it?"

"Maggie, I realize this is awful sudden. I never expected to run into Matt the way I did and..."

"Aw, I see it. You two are still in love. Am I right?"

Now both were looking at one another.

"Ah, a blind man could see it."

"Maggie, Matt has asked me to..."

Quickly, Matt jumped in. "Maggie, I know what you mean to Kitty and I have asked Kitty to move back to my ranch in Arizona with me. But I would like it very much if you, Maggie McBride, would come with us."

Now Kitty looked surprised.

"I know Kitty loved having you with her all these years. You're like family."

"Aw, Matt. Miss Kitty is like my family. She's been very good to me."

"Ok. Well then, come with us."

"Maggie, we'd love to have you." Kitty added. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Well then, yes. I'd be happy to come and take care of you both."

"Oh, Maggie. You don't have to..."

"Oh no, Miss Kitty. I want to. I insist! I'll just take care of a few things and then I'll go with you.

A few days later they were boarding the train headed west. Maggie stayed behind to take care of a few last minute things and would follow after. Matt had sent a wire ahead telling Beth and Josh about his arrival and that he had news.

Once arriving in Mesa Butte, Abel Rose met Matt and Kitty at the train. "Welcome back, Matt. I understand you had success." Just then Kitty appeared behind Matt on the train steps. Abel stopped mid-sentence. "Oh well, excuse me, Ma'am."

"Oh, Abel, this is Kitty Russell. Kitty this is Sheriff Abel Rose." Matt introduced them.

Nodding, "Sheriff. Pleasure to meet you."

Matt helped her down and to the boardwalk. "Honey, I'll get us a carriage."

Abel leaned into Matt. "I should say, Dillon, your trip was a success!"

As they were talking, Matt noticed one of his hands from the ranch. "Trent!"

"Oh, Boss. Welcome back."

"Trent, do you think you can get a buck board and take these bags to the ranch for us?"

"Sure, Boss. I got this." As he looked up, he noticed Kitty. "Boss?"

"Trent, to the ranch."

"Yes, Sir."

As Matt and Kitty rode off, several of the other hands joined Trent. "Oh, the boss is back. Oh and he has company, pretty company. Pretty redheaded company."

As they rode towards the ranch, Kitty took in the sight of all the land. "This is beautiful, Matt. You've got yourself a wonderful piece of land here. You've done well for yourself."

"It was a rough start, coming at it late like I did but I've worked at it and it's coming along. And, Kitty, we can have a nice comfortable life. I promise you. Things are different, different than before."

"I know, Matt."

Once at the house, "Kit, I'll put the horse up. Go on inside. I'll be right in."

She walked inside, looking around slowly. She was surprised how cozy and warm the décor was. Yes, a slight woman's touch but she sort'a expected that. She slid her hand along the mantle noticing the framed Marshal's badge and was thinking to herself, "Well now, hello there. I remember you. Matt's mistress. Oh no, wait. That would be me. You were his wife. Silly me to think you wouldn't still be around."

Then she slowly stood looking at the photos. Beth and Josh on their wedding day. Beth as a child and one of Mike and Beth together. Kitty felt her stomach twist in a knot. "Was this a mistake? Should I be here?" Then she felt his presence.

"Kit, you ok?"

"Um, I… I… I was just... Matt are we doing the right thing?"

"Now, Kit, listen to me." He now noticed what she was looking at. "Kit, Honey she's Beth's mother. She was a good woman but..."

Kitty quickly turned away not wanting him to see her tear up. "Matt, I understand. You moved on. Matt, I'd like to freshen up a bit."

"Yeah. Ok. This way." He led her up the stairs. "Trent just pulled up. I'll bring your bags up." He led her into his room.

She looked around. "Your room?" She asked noticing the large bed.

"Ah, no. Our room!"

Several of the hands were gathered, talking amongst themselves. "Well, who do you suppose she is? Boss has never brought a woman around here before. He's usually all business."

One of the younger men blurted out, "Not always. Miss Beth, she's his girl, ya know."

"Ya fool, but that was long ago." Answered another.

"Well," added Trent, "most of those bags were the lady's so I guess she'll be staying awhile. I guess we'll find out. Maybe this will get interesting, Here comes Miss Beth."

Josh, Beth and Martin entered the main road, pulling onto the property. "Hi, Trent."

"Hi, Miss Beth. Guess you heard your father's home."

"Yeah, we missed him in town. The Sheriff said he headed here."

"They're inside."

"Huh? They?"

Trent just waved his hand towards the house.

Beth quickly rushed towards the front door. Entering, "Dad? Dad?"

"Be right down, Beth." Matt kissed Kitty. "Kit, you do what you need to do. I'll go see Beth." She just raised her brow. "Yeah, I know, Kit." Descending the stairs, "Beth!"

"Dad, we just missed you in town. Sheriff Rose said you came in on the early train. I wanted to meet you there but..."

"Ah, Honey, we got in early. So..."

"Whoa. Wait. We, Dad? We?"

Inhaling deep, "Yeah, Beth. We. Kitty and I."

"Miss Kitty is here with you? Ok, Dad, I know you have this privacy thing about your life but there are just some questions I have. And I need to ask."

"Yeah, Beth. I know."

"I tried asking Miss Kitty before she left but she said I should talk to you. Dad, that day in the chief's tee-pee, not only did you and she call each other by name at sight but the look on both your faces and in your eyes... Who is she?"

"Beth, it's a long story."

Now staring at him, "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

Matt sat her down. "Beth, after we first met, a few years back, and you found out I was your father, and then I left, did your mother talk to you?"

"Well some."

"Did she explain anything to you about me and how we had met?"

"Well, yeah, after I pestered her enough. She had told me that she found you on the north ridge unconscious, hurt real bad. She said you didn't know who you were or where you came from. She took you back to the ranch and nursed you back to health and even gave you a name since you didn't know yours. Dan, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"She said she fell in love with you but she knew you didn't feel the same. Not like she did anyway because deep down you belonged somewhere else and probably to someone else."

"And she was right."

"And when she found out who you were she sent you home. But, Dad, why are you asking me this?"

"Beth, Honey, at that time, you know, I told you I lived and was marshal of Dodge City."

"Uh huh."

"And well, Honey, Kitty also lived in Dodge City. We knew each other then."

Now realizing, "Wait. You mean Kitty and you were... Oh, I mean... Well, Mom always said she thought there was someone real special. Was it Kitty? Did you go back for Kitty, Dad?"

"Well, Beth, I had a job and a responsibility."

Huffing out a breath. "Dad. Twenty years?"

"Beth, I didn't have the right."

"But Kitty was there?"

Nodding, "Well yeah."

"And you loved her?"

Now feeling uncomfortable with these conversations as usual. "Beth, wearing a badge..."

"Oh, Dad!" Now just shaking her head. Then suddenly, "Wait. Dad, what happened?"

"Well, honey, Kitty left Dodge."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But then you retired and took off the badge. Did you go find her?"

Shaking his head. "No."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. That's when I learned about you. Then I went back to the mountains for a bit till you wrote and told me of your mom being sick."

"And then you saw Kitty with me. But what I don't understand, Dad, is after twenty years why Kitty left you. If she loved you so much... Did she stop? Was there someone else?"

"Beth, I… I..."

Suddenly from the foot of the stairs, "Go on, Matt. Tell her."

"Oh, Kit, maybe we..."

"I'll tell her. Hello, Beth."

Sitting down in a hair across from Beth and exhaling, "No, Beth. I didn't stop loving your fath... Matt." The word 'father' stuck in her throat. "I loved him more than ever. So much so that I'd do anything to protect him. I knew how much he loved that badge and what it stood for and I knew that every outlaw would look for anyway to get to him for revenge. I knew that first hand." She was now locking eyes with Matt. "So, I found myself in the family way."

"Oh, Kitty…"

"I knew that I had to leave Dodge to protect Matt and us. So that's what I did. I sold my business and went to New Orleans. Started over. Matt always knew where I was if and when he decided to take off that badge."

Now looking at Matt, searching his eyes. "But, Dad, the baby…"

Holding up his hands. "Now, Beth, wait. I didn't know."

"He's right, Beth, I didn't tell him."

"But why?"

"Because I knew he'd never let me leave and that would have been..." Now she looked away.

"But after you took off the badge…"

Shaking her head, "Beth, I was angry. I felt Matt made his decision."

"But I have a..."

"No, Beth, wait. Let me finish. After I settled in New Orleans, I left the restaurant late one night and I was robbed by a young boy on the street. When I fell, it caused me to go into early labor. Matthew was born much too soon. He was so tiny and weak. I lost him three days later."

Tears now slipped down Beth's cheeks. "Uhhhh!" She squeezed Matt's hand.

"See, Honey, when this happened, Kitty wrote me asking me to come."

"And you didn't?"

"No, Honey, I never received the letter so I never knew."

"And, Beth, I thought he just didn't want to come. I thought he didn't care."

"Oh, Kitty, no. Dad would never... He didn't even know me when the Apache took me and he came as soon as Mom wrote and asked him to come."

Kitty's face dropped. Matt could see this didn't help.

"Kitty, he would have been there. I know he would." Without warning, she jumped up throwing her arms around Kitty. "I'm sorry." Beth couldn't control her tears.

Kitty rubbed her shoulders and back. "Shhhhhhh, Beth. It's alright. Here, let me see." Handing her a kerchief. "Matt, give us a minute." She knew he couldn't handle women crying. "Here, Beth. Let's see if there's some tea in this place. It'll calm you some. Honey, it doesn't do you much good to upset yourself."

Sniffling, "So, Kitty, you came back? Does that mean you and Dad are... Well…"

Smiling at Beth. "We made mistakes but we talked in New Orleans."

"You love him still, don't you?"

"Yes, Honey, I do. I've loved that man for 30 years. I've loved that man like no woman has ever loved a man."

"Then stay, Kitty. I don't know you that well but if Dad loves you and has loved you all these years, that strongly then stay. He's not an easy man to know and love but you do. You must be some woman and that's good enough for me."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13

Kitty and Beth were talking. Matt talked with the hands letting them know the outcome of his trip to New Orleans.

Later, Beth found Josh out by the corral and filled him in on what Matt and Kitty had told her. Shocked, he looked at her. "Beth, Matt and Kitty had a child?"

"Yeah, Josh. I had a little brother. Matthew. Matthew Russell Dillon. Josh, I can't imagine Kitty was all alone and she thought Dad didn't care."

"Aw, Beth, that don't sound like Matt."

"I know, but..."

Back in the house, Kitty sat thinking about what they had told Beth. This was now rehashing memories for her that were difficult. These were things she thought she had well under control but they were now making her re-question how well.

Again she found herself looking at the photos. "Well, Cowboy. You do have good taste. I'll give you that." She was so deep in thought, she never heard him enter the room.

Slowly he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her back tight against him. "Ummmmm."

"Matt, I didn't hear you come in."

"I know. Where were you, Miss Russell? Penny for your thoughts." He was now snuggling close to her ear.

"Oh, Matt. This is all just so… ummmm..."

"Now, Kit. It's gonna be ok. We'll be ok."

"Matt, are we doing the right thing? Matt, I don't..."

"Wait, Kit." Now turning her to face him still holding her close. "Kitty, you know I'm not big with words, never was much when it came to that. But, Honey, there's a reason we have found each other again. There's a reason we come together in that tee-pee. Ah, Kit." Now pulling her into a secure hug. "I lost you and yes we made mistakes but we don't have to make more. And I won't lose you again. Honey, I'm sorry about Matthew. He was my boy too. But I can't lose his momma again. I won't! I need you, Kitty." Cupping her face in his hands. "Kitty Russell, I love you. Stay with me. Will you please?"

"M..."

Just then the door burst open. Beth, Josh and Martin rushed through the door, laughing and surprised to see Matt and Kitty in an embrace. "Oops! Are we interrupting?"

Matt rolled his eyes. Kitty dropped her head smirking then said, "No. It's ok."

Suddenly Matt looked at the three. "Wait. Yes."

Now surprised at his response they all stopped.

"I was trying, in my awkward way, to convince..."

Kitty was now holding back a chuckle. "I think what Matt is trying to say is he's trying to convince me to stay. But it seems to be stuck in his throat."

Now smirking at him. "Ut oh, Josh, I think we... Ah, sorry, Dad." Beth said now shrugging her shoulders.

The ranch had been busy. With Matt being gone, there was a lot to get caught up on. "Kit, I'm sorry."

"No, Matt, I understand. Do what you have to. You've been away and I'm no stranger to you going off." The look between them said more than words.

"Honey, I'll be back in a few hours. Promise. And we'll finish this conversation." She just nodded.

Matt rode in after dark. As he rode up to the house, exhausted, shoulders slumped, he looked up at the house. Suddenly his eyes lit up as he looked to the window of the front bedroom. He was seeing a sight he hadn't seen for years. It was the most welcome sight. His beacon home. His light leading him to his heart. The light he thought he'd never see again. Kitty's light.

He quietly entered the bedroom, shadowed only by the soft glow of the lamp. It shined across the room and across the bed. Kitty lay sleeping in the warm glow. Her golden amber tresses were spread over the pillows and small tendrils around her face. Not wanting to disturb her, he quietly undressed, washed up and slid under the covers.

Snuggled close, she, without waking, rolled and curled up into him feeling safe in his embrace.

Whispering, softly kissing her head, he said, "Sleep, Honey. You're home. You're safe. I promise you."

Kitty was up early, surprised Matt was up and out. She had forgotten what it was like sleep with the change in the air. She couldn't remember sleeping that well in a long time.

Heading down to the kitchen, looking around, puzzled, hands on her hips. "Hmmm, ok, Mr. Dillon. Let's see where you hide things around here." Then thinking, "I guess I'll have to shop some. I can't imagine you cook much." The thought made her laugh. "But then, what would I do without Maggie? Ha ha. But then again I got by for a long time."

She began searching for whatever she could find to make breakfast. Starting coffee, she found a basket of eggs and saw ham on the side board. "Well, this is a start."

Then a voice, "Who you talking to?" Matt stood laughing.

Jumping, "Oh, don't sneak up on me like that. I just thought I'd put something together for breakfast."

"Sounds good." He grabbed her up in his arms. "Sorry, I was so late. You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you." Snuggling close, "It was great to see my beacon of light."

Kitty just leaned her weight into him. "I thought you'd might have missed that, Cowboy." She said smiling softly.

"Aw, Kit Honey." He was trying to kiss her. "Hey, I don't believe you gave me an answer, Ma'am?"

Pushing back, "Was there a question, Mr. Dillon?"

Staring at her, blue to blue, "Kitty Russell."

She quickly kissed him. "Oh, Matt." Kissing him again.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a Gaelic voice. "Well now, I be here jest in time for ya be burnin' down the kitchen, ya be doin'."

Eyes wide, Kitty yelled out. "MAGGIE! Maggie, you're here."

"That I am and none too soon I see." Laughing.

There was smoke coming from the grease on the stove. "Oh, Matt. See what you did?"

"Me? Kit, you still didn't answer me."

"Matt Dillon, that kiss wasn't loud enough?"

"What?"

"Cowboy, we'll talk and I'll elaborate later." She answered, giving him a sultry smile. "Oh, Maggie I'm so glad you made it. Here, don't worry about this. Let's get you settled." As she was taking her upstairs, she called over her shoulder. "Matt, bring Maggie's things, will ya? Please?"

Nodding. "I got it." He grumped, waving his hands in the air.

Matt and Martin unloaded Maggie's bags and a few trunks from the buckboard. Martin climbed up. "Mr. Dillon, this one's heavy." As he pushed it, it fell and opened up on the ground. Smaller boxes fell out of it. "Oh, I'm sorry." Martin said.

"It's ok, son. We'll get it." Matt began picking up the smaller boxes, repacking them.

Then Martin called his attention to one that fell under the wheel. "Mr. Dillon, here. Is this one of Miss Maggie's. It says Dr. G. Adams."

Matt just stopped and stared at the somewhat large box in his hands.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Pt.14

Taking all the bags and trunks into the house and placing them in the guest bedroom, Kitty noticed the strange expression on Matt's face. But he wasn't saying anything. Maggie was happy to see there was a child in the house. She and Martin huddled together. He was fascinated with her accent.

Kitty sidled up slowly to Matt. "Ok, Cowboy. I've been watching you. What is it?"

Snapping his head around. "Huh?"

"Matt, where are you?"

"Oh, uh, Kit, I was just... I..."

"No, no. Don't tell me nothing. Matt, something is bothering you. What?"

"Kit, Honey, Maggie brought this with her." He was now bringing to Kitty's attention the box with Doc's name on it.

Kitty's eyes widened, taking a deep breath. "Oh! Yeah, that's Doc's."

"Well, yeah, Honey I see tha. It has his name on it. But..."

Placing her hand on his arm. "Matt, after Doc died Hannah shipped this box to me in New Orleans. She packed up some of his personal things when the new doctor came to Dodge. She thought you and I were the closest to being his family and well... She said no one was sure how to reach you at that time so she sent it on to me. I just kept it in my room in my large chest."

"Did you go through it?"

Shaking her head, "I… I couldn't. It was just too painful. Too final."

Just then, Maggie and Martin entered the room. "Ah, Miss Kitty. I be thinking I be bringing you some things from the house you'd be wanting." When she saw the look on their faces, she turned to Martin. "Come. You show me around? These two have some talking to do." She smiled and walked him out the door.

Matt looked to Kitty. "Kit, should we? We can go through it together."

"Matt, I… I..." Then she nodded, squeezing his hand.

Matt slowly opening the box. Kitty began to smile, lifting out Doc's hat. "Matt, he wore this hat as long as I can remember." There were some books, his glasses, his medical bag. "Oh, Matt, he was always so proud of keeping this bag so up to date."

"Yeah, he sure was." Matt agreed.

Next, Kitty lifted out his old worn out Bible. "And this... He never was without it. It was a part of him. Oh, Matt, his coat. Well, one of them anyway." She held it close, tearing up as if to hug him. "Oh, Curly. Why? Why'd you leave me? I needed you. I still need you."

Matt reached for the coat and as he did it fell to the floor. Quickly picking it up, they both stopped when a small envelope hit the floor. It was one Kitty recognized. Furrowing her brow, "MATT?"

As she lifted it off the floor, turning it over, Kitty held her breath. It was addressed:

Matt Dillon, U.S. Marshal's Office Dodge City, Kansas

Return address:

Kitty Russell, 220 Magnolia Lane, New Orleans, Louisiana, 21 April, 1889

Their eyes locked. "Matt…"

"Is this..." Matt began to ask.

Shaking her head, "Matt, how? Why?"

Matt quickly opened the letter and as they thought, it was the letter in question. It was the letter Kitty had sent to Matt asking him to come to New Orleans to be with her and the baby. The one that said they needed him. The one she thought he ignored and never responded to.

"Kit, I wasn't in Dodge in April of 89."

"Ok, so, someone must have given it to Doc hoping he would get it to you. But, Matt, he died shortly after Matthew was born?"

"That's right and, Kit, this was never opened so he didn't know what it was about."

"Oh, Matt. I… I..." shaking her head. "I'm so sorry. I thought you didn't..."

"Shhhh, Kit. Don't. Don't. Neither of us knew what happened."

"Matt, it's awful. Just awful. Matt, I was such a mess. John and Maggie took such good care of me."

"John, huh?"

"Oh, cowboy. Yes, John. I know how you feel but John Chapman is my friend. And he was there for me. John, Maggie, Thad and Charlotte."

Twisting his face, "Yeah, we know what Chapman's agenda was."

"Matt Dillon!"

"Oh, alright. But..."

"Now, Cowboy, please..."

He just scrunched his face. "I'll just feel better when I know we're married and you're here to stay."

"Matt Dillon, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Ummmm... Honey..."

The next few days they took time adjusting to what they learned. Matt wrote Newly and Hannah in Dodge questioning them about what they may have known about the letter when it came and why Doc was in possession of it.

Newly responded that he and Hannah, not knowing Matt's where abouts at the time, gave it to Doc for safe keeping, thinking it was the best idea in case Matt showed up or they learned where they could send it.

Once he received the answer, the postmaster also stopped him. "Mr. Dillon? I have a letter for a Kitty Russell. It's addressed to her at your ranch. Do you want to take it to her?"

"Yeah, Ben, I'll take it." Matt saw it was from Thad. "Hmmm... I guess he's just checking on Kitty." He muttered, put it in his shirt pocket and headed home.

Kitty and Maggie were unpacking some of her things. "Ah, Miss Kitty. Here. I brought a few things I thought you might want from the house that I didn't think you wanted shipped."

Opening a separate box, Kitty's eyes saddened. It was a box of things that belonged to Matthew or that she had bought when she was preparing for him. Small baby clothes, blankets and rattles.

Then Maggie lifted one out. "I added this one for ya." Maggie had stitched on it.

Matthew Russell Dillon Sunrise, 20 April, 1889 – Sunset, 23 April,1889 R.I.P. Our Lil Cowboy

"Oh, Maggie, this is so... so beautiful. Thank you. When did you..."

"Aw, me stitched it some time ago but waited till I thought it be the right time and now that you and his daddy are together it be right it tis'."

Hugging her with tear filled eyes, "Maggie McBride, you are so special. What would I have done without you all these years?"

"Am I interrupting?" Matt now stood in the doorway.

Wiping the tears from her face, "No. Not at all."

Matt quickly sat beside Kitty lifting the blanket from her hands. "Aw, Kit."

"Matt, Maggie made this for Matthew."

"Maggie this is... its beautiful."

Kitty stood, hanging the blanket over her quilt rack. "I want this where it can be with us. Its perfect right here."

"Well, I'll be gettin' lunch." Maggie stood to leave the room. "Matt, a big fella like yourself be getting' hungry out about town working hard."

Just then Matt remembered. "Oh, yeah." He was now reaching in his pocket. "Kitty, this came for you. It's from Thad."

"Thad? Uh. I'm sure he just has questions." As Kitty read Thad's letter, Matt watched the expression on her face change and it didn't look good.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15

Kitty continued reading, saying nothing. Her face was saddened. Then, "Oh, John."

Matt's ears perked up. "John? Kitty, what is it? I thought the letter was from Thad." Waving her hand and nodding, but continuing to read. "Kit?" He insisted.

"Yes, it is from Thad. Matt, John's been rushed to the hospital and he."

"Oh?"

"No, Matt it's serious. Thad says it looks like a heart attack? And he's asking..."

Rolling his eyes, "Asking for you?"

Raising her brow. "Yes, Matt. He's asking for me. Thad says he very insistent. Matt, I think I'll catch the train."

Quickly, in a shocked tone, "Wait Kit. You're not gonna leave?"

"Matt, yes of course. John is my friend and he may be dying. And he's asking for me. How can I not?"

Huffing, he turned and walked out of the room. "Matt? Matt, wait!"

Now Kitty's anger began to build. Had he changed? "Why won't he understand John is just my friend? He was there for me when I was alone." Kitty began putting together a small travel bag, squaring her shoulders. "Matt Dillon, when will you learn to trust me? Trust in my feeling and love for you? Or am I the only one who should do that on request?"

After letting Maggie know she'd be gone for a few days, Kitty rode into town and boarded the next train out. She was still steaming at the way Matt reacted.

When Matt returned to the house, he saw Maggie in the kitchen. "Maggie, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Uh, Matt, no apologies necessary. This is your home. You carry on as you see fit." She answered, winking at him.

"Maggie, Kitty can be headstrong and have a temper."

"And you too, I suppose." She added smiling.

Throwing up his hands in defeat, "Yeah, but we..." smiling again.

"Ya love each other."

"Maggie, Kitty and I will work through this. Is she upstairs?"

"Uhhhh, no. No, she's not. Miss Kitty is headed to New Orleans. She said she'd be but a few days she will."

"SHE LEFT?" He yelled out. "Maggie, I'm sorry."

"She did and she was in a mood."

New Orleans, Louisiana

When the train pull into the depot, Thad met Kitty as planned. Kitty had let him know she was coming in.

"Aunt Kitty! Over here!"

"Oh, Thad." Hugging him. "Have you heard anymore?"

"No, just that he's in serious condition."

"Thad, I'd like to go right to the hospital."

"Yes, I understand, Aunt Kitty."

"Thad, I don't understand how this happened."

"Well, Aunt Kitty, I'm afraid I may not have helped."

"Thad, why would you think that?"

Hesitating, "Well, after you left, Dr. Chapman came to the café looking for you. Char and I told him you went to Arizona. He thought it was for business. Then when I told him you were living there now with Matt, he became upset."

"Upset?" She repeated.

Nodding, "Uh huh. Like I've never seen him before. He began mumbling and stormed out."

Kitty furrowed her brow. "Oh?"

Arriving at the hospital, Kitty was met by the doctor. "Hell, Miss Russell. John's been asking for you. I'm glad you could get here. I've been trying to keep him calm. Maybe seeing you will..."

Nodding, "Doctor, can I see him?"

"Sure. Right this way."

As she entered the room, she slowly walked to the side of the bed, placing her hand atop of his. "John? John, it's me, Kitty. John?"

Slowly he turned his head, opening his eyes. "Kit-ty? You're here?"

Smiling, 'Yes, I'm here."

"Kit-ty. I loved y..."

"Shhhh. John, don't try and talk. "Rest. Just rest."

"No! I need to say this. I would have car… ed for you. Ga… ve you ev… ery… thing." He squeezed his eyes closed. "But… you wouldn't… let go of… him." Now grabbing his chest, "I tried… ev... ry thing."

"John, please."

"Obstacles and all. I'm… sorry, Kitty."

"Oh, John. Shhhhh." Pain struck again.

"Doctor?" Kitty looked at the physician.

"He needs rest." The doctor told her.

"John, I'm going to let you rest. I'll come see you later."

"Kit…ty. Tom… my. Tommy. Math... I'm… sorry."

"John?" Then he became unconscious. "Doctor, is he... Is he alright?"

"He's just lost consciousness. Let's let him rest."

As they left the room and stood in the hall. "Doctor, how bad is he?"

"Miss Russell, it doesn't look good. I've been telling John for some time about his problem and being a doctor... Well, we all know we make the worst patients."

"Doctor? Do you have any idea who Tommy is? Maybe someone he wants to se or talk to? Maybe he's someone we can contact for him?"

Now rubbing his chin, "I'm not sure. There use to be a friend John had. He was a doctor here before my time. Tom Bowen. He and John were close but he and his wife were killed a few years ago in an accident."

"Oh, yes. I think I remember John telling me about that." Kitty recalled.

Then the doctor added. They had a boy, Tom Jr. John took him on as his ward. There was no living family."

"Oh, I didn't know that. John never mentioned him." Kitty questioned.

"Oh, John doesn't raise the boy. He's off in boarding school."

"Well, you think maybe he wants to see him? If he's all the boy has…"

"Miss Russell, maybe he'll tell us tomorrow."

As Kitty returned to the house, with Thad and Charlotte, she thought about her conversation with John at the hospital. She was recalling his words then recalling her last words with Matt back at the ranch. She was now feeling a bit guilty for scolding him for how he felt, for his jealousy. She always knew John had more than just a fond friendship for her but she also thought he understood her love for Matt. And she thought he would never press her to cross the line. Now listening to him, she was rethinking some of his intentions. How far was John willing to go? She had always believed he was Matt's friend as well and respected Matt. But he had mentioned more than once, that she should move on. But she couldn't, not ever. And she knew she'd always have Matthew.

Matt sat back at the ranch, angry. He was angry that she just left. Left to go see John Chapman, someone from her past. Someone he didn't like, someone he felt could take her away and... "UGGHHHHHH!" He debated as to whether he should call and see what was happening. But would she hang up? Or maybe she wouldn't even talk to him at all. He knew Kitty's temper. And even in the ten years apart, it hadn't changed.

The following morning, Kitty was up and dressed and out headed to the hospital. She figured John would have had a well rested night. Entering the room, both his doctor and another man were standing in the room. "Oh, good morning. Am I interrupting?"

The doctor turned. "Oh, Miss Russell. No, not at all. Mr. Culleton, this is Miss Kitty Russell. Miss Russell, this is John's lawyer, Ron Culleton."

Nodding, "Mr. Culleton. Nice to meet you."

Culleton's eyes just widened in surprise. "Miss Russell, what a pleasure."

"Doctor, has there been a change?"

"I'm afraid, Miss Russell, John has slipped into a coma during the night."

"Oh, John."

"His heart is getting weaker and harder to sustain."

Culleton looked to Kitty. "Miss Russell? May we speak in private?"

"Yes, of course. But what is this about?"

"Doctor, can you give us a minute, please?"

"Sure. I have a few things to check on. I'll be right back if you need me."

As the door closed, "Mr. Culleton?"

"Miss Russell, maybe you want to sit." Kitty sat in the chair beside the bed. "Miss Russell, as you know, John has directed me to handle his affairs and although he is still alive, technically, he has directed me to pass this information on to you if this such situation ever arose."

"Mr. Culleton, please, what are you getting at?"

"I was directed to deliver this envelope to you with the follow information and documents enclosed. And if need be, answer any question you may have." He was now handing her a large manila envelope.

Taking it from his hand, she sat staring at it, seeing on the front it said:

Personal: Kitty Russell ONLY

Kitty looked up at Culleton. "Do you know what is in here?"

With a poker straight face, "Ma'am, you should just read it. Then I'll answer any questions you have."

Kitty turned the envelope over, opened it and pulled out the papers inside. The top page was a hand written letter from John.

 **My Dear Sweet Kitty,**

 **If you're reading this, I'm no longer of this world. Or, at least I will be gone very shortly and I will not have succeeded in winning your heart. Lord knows I've tried. When they say a man tries moving mountains, I have. But I've failed. I underestimated the love you have for Matt. I tried doing everything and I'm sorry. I was desperate. When you came to New Orleans alone, no Matt, I thought it was over between you. I thought I had my chance. I knew the door was open if only you'd give me a chance. Then you told me about the baby. It was an obstacle, something that would forever keep you connected to Matt. I knew you would never let go. I had to do something, something to... Kitty, I'm sorry. When Thad and Charlotte told me you left and went to him in Arizona, I knew I lost. I lost even after what I did I couldn't live with myself. And I can't take this to my grave.**

 **Kitty, when you gave birth, I knew your heart was breaking. But I knew I'd be there for you and I thought you'd grow to love me in time. Once he was gone, after you held him for the last time, Kitty, Matthew went to his new home.**

Kitty stopped. "OH MY! WHAT? NO! NO! What is this?" Her head was now spinning. She felt as if she'd been kicked in the stomach. "What's he talking about? My son, Matthew, is…"

"Yes, Miss Russell. Your son Matthew is alive."

"How? Why? Why would John..." Kitty was now bewildered.

"Miss Russell," he now took the paper from her shaking hand. "As I understand from John, he's in love with you. He has been for some time. He knew you didn't quite feel the same. He felt he needed to win you over anyway he could. When he realized you were having another man's child, he opted to remove the child from your lives. He saw the child as a distraction or obstacle, something that would keep you connected to the father of the child."

"But he made me believe my baby boy died."

Nodding, 'Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For ten years I've been grieving the loss of my baby boy. And now he's telling me my son is alive... out there somewhere?" Suddenly, she stopped. "WHERE? Where is he? Where's my son? Who has my child?"

"Relax, Miss Russell."

"DON"T YOU DARE TELL ME TO RELAX, Mr. Culleton!" Now lifting up the other papers, one being a copy of Matthew's birth certificate and next an adoption certificate. As she did she read the certificate.

 **This certifies that on this day, 23 April 1889 Matthew Russell Dillon is now the Child of Thomas and Caroline Bowen and from this day forth will be known as Thomas Joseph Bowen Jr.**

Kitty's eyes filled with tears and they poured down her cheeks. Her body was trembling. "Oh, my Lord. That's what he was saying. He was trying to tell me. My boy, he's all alone. Mr. Culleton, where is Matthew?"

"Now, Miss Russell, slow down."

"I will NOT!"

"Ma'am, there's procedure..."

"OH? Like the crooked procedure you, John and Mr. Bowen obviously followed in stealing my son ten years ago? The doctor said something about a school. A boarding school. Where is it?"

"Miss Russell, we can go to my office. I handled the Bowen's estate. But Ma'am…"

She turned, shooting him a look that would burn through him. "Mr. Culleton. I will find that school!" And she stormed out, rushing back to the house.

"Aunt Kitty, are you alright? You left so early and…" Now stopping when he saw the look on her face and could see she was upset and had been crying. "Aunt Kitty? Is it John? Is he..."

Shaking her head, "No… Yes… John's in a coma but that's not it. It's Matthew."

Thad frowned. "Matthew?" He repeated.

"Yes, Matthew, my boy. Matthew is alive."

"Uh, Aunt Kitty, I know you..."

"NO! Thad, Matthew is alive. My baby boy is alive!"

Charlotte came from the kitchen hearing what Kitty was saying. "Did you just say..."

"Yes, I did."

"But how?" Now looking confused.

"John. John took Matthew. He gave him to his friends. They adopted him as their own."

"Oh, Aunt Kitty. Why? Why would he..."

Waving her hands and tossing her head back, "It's a long story. But I need to find my son. I need Matt."

Quickly putting a call into Mesa Butte, "Hello, Ben. This is Kitty Russell. I need to get a message to Matt Dillon out at the ranch. Ben it is urgent that he call me here in New Orleans. Tell him, Matthew needs his help."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Pt.16

Matt rose early, still thinking about his last conversation with Kitty. He was wondering now if showing his jealousy about John only pushed her away. He was trying to busy himself with his morning routine.

Beth took Martin in town. She had promised him a trip into the general store for a treat. She knew Josh would be busy with the ranch, and he had agreed to meet with Matt to help when some of the new equipment came in. Josh wanted to see what and how the new things would help.

Coming out of the general store, several of the women in town stopped Beth. "Good morning, Beth."

Nodding, "Ladies."

One stepped forward. "Beth, we understand your father has a house guest."

Knowing they were now looking for gossip, Beth squared her jaw and smiled. "Well now, if you understand then I guess I don't need to tell you."

Looking at Beth puzzled, "Tell me what, Beth?"

Now smirking and holding back a laugh. "Oh, just that you ladies are spinning in the wind. Kitty, yes that's her name, she has won Daddy's heart so you can all stop planning and scheming."

Suddenly the sound of a group inhale could be heard, along with Beth's laughter. As she walked away, Beth looked back over her shoulder. "Oh and ladies, it's ingrained. Deep. Decades deep. Come on, Martin."

"Beth? What were they wanting?"

"Uh, nothing, Martin. Nothing." Just then, as they crossed the street, Ben from the telegraph office rushed to the door. "Mrs. Reardon? Mrs. Reardon! Wait."

"Hello, Ben. You have something for me today?"

"No, Ma'am. But is your father out at the ranch?"

"Sure, Ben. What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Late yesterday, I got a call. Miss Russell, the woman staying out at the ranch? She wanted me to get word to Matt. She was anxious to reach him said it was urgent. She needed him to call her in... um… the call came from a number in New Orleans. Anyway, she said to tell him it was urgent. Matthew needs his help."

Beth's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes, Ma'am. That's what she said. She also said he would understand. Here's the number."

Feeling panicked, "I'll take it, Ben. Thanks. Martin, we need to go." She said, rushing to the buggy.

Kitty was feeling unsettled about her conversation with Culleton. She was now thinking about what his part in all of this was. Calling his office, as his secretary answered. "Mr. Culleton, please. Tell him it's Kitty Russell."

"Just a minute."

Ron Culleton sat at his large mahogany desk, thinking over the day before. He was contemplating his wrong doing in all of this. He was trying to justify his role, as just being counsel for a client. But after seeing a sample of Kitty's temper and remembering John telling him about Kitty's being headstrong and independent, he was now rethinking.

Then the secretary rang. "Mr. Culleton? Miss Russell is on the phone."

"Ok, I will speak to her. Good morning, Miss Russell." He answered as he cleared his throat.

"Mr. Culleton, I don't need to tell you why I'm calling."

"Again, Miss Russell, I… um…"

"Mr. Culleton. Where is my son!? As I told you, I will find him. You and John have kept me from him for ten years! NO MORE! I will find him!"

"Well, the boy was in a private school."

"Mr. Culleton, please. I'm not in the mood for games."

Beth and Martin rode into the ranch seeing Maggie on the front porch. 'Whoa. Beth child. Where's the fire?"

"Maggie, where's Dad?"

"Me think he's in the barn. He is with Josh and some of the boys."

Quickly, Beth ran, throwing open the large door. "DAD? Dad!" She was now out of breath.

"Beth, honey, what is it?"

Swallowing hard, "Dad, Ben got a call." Swallowing again, "From Kitty. Dad..."

Grabbing her shoulders, "Beth, slow down. Catch your breath. Ok, now what did Ben tell you?"

Exhaling, "Dad, he said Kitty needed you in New Orleans. No, no wait."

Matt now looked confused. "Beth…"

"Ben said her message to you was, you need to come. Matthew, needs your help!"

Everyone stood stunned. "What?" Matt pulled Beth aside. "Honey, are you sure she said..."

"Here, Dad. Ben wrote it down."

' **URGENT: Matthew Needs Your Help!'**

Pursing her lips together, "Dad, what do you suppose she means?"

Rubbing his face, "Honey, I'm not sure but I'm gonna find out."

"Dad? Do you think Kitty's..."

"Beth, Honey, something is going on and I'll find Kitty and find out what this means."

Kitty began looking up all the private schools in New Orleans. She was determined even if it meant searching every private school she could find, starting with the closest.

"Aunt Kitty, let me do this with you. You shouldn't go this alone."

Shaking her head, "No, no, Thad. I need you to stay here. I sent word to Matt. I'll need you here to let him know what's going on. Please?"

"But, Aunt Kitty, you being alone..."

"Thad, I'm a big girl." She smiled, cupping his face.

Finding the first school, Kitty stood outside watching all the children playing. She stared at each child one by one, searching their faces. She was hoping to see a glimmer of likeness to Matt or herself. "Oh, Matthew, my sweet boy. Will I know you? They say every mother will know her child. But it's been ten years. You're almost a young man. And if you're anything like your daddy..." She was now chuckling. "You'll be a very big young man."

Several of the children saw her standing watching them. "Hey, Lady, you lost? Looking for somebody?"

"Um, yeah, yeah I am. A friend. My friends were here looking to visit their boy. We got separated. Maybe you know him?"

"Who is it, Lady?"

"Mat... um.. Tommy. Tommy Bowen?"

The two boys stood thinking and scratching their head. "Nah. I don't know any Tommy Bowen. Sorry, Lady."

Kitty exhaled in sadness. "Thanks, Boys." Kitty sighed. "UGHHHH! Kitty, ol' gal, this is going to be a long haul. But, Matthew, sweetheart, I promise, Momma will find you. I will find you."

Kitty continued on school after school for two days. Returning home exhausted, entering the house, collapsing on the settee.

Thad heard the door. He saw Kitty passed out on the settee, still wrapped in her cape. Smiling slightly, he walked to answer the door, surprised when he saw Matt. "Oh, Mr. Dillon. Please come in. Aunt Kitty just came in."

Matt entered, seeing her collapsed. "THAD?"

"She's ok. She's just exhausted. She's been up and on the go since early morning for the past several days. I tried to slow her down, Mr. Dillon, but she won't hear of it. She's determined to find Matthew."

Twisting his expression, "Yeah, about that…"

"Mr. Dillon, I can't explain it. Maybe Aunt Kitty should."

"Well, Thad, let me get her up to her room."

"Oh sure, Mr. Dillon."

Matt lifted Kitty, carrying her upstairs. She stirred slightly, mumbling. "Matthew..."

"Shhhhh, Honey. "It's ok."

"Uh… uh... Matthew…"

Matt laid her down on the pillow. She blinked her eyes. "Matt?"

"Yeah, Kit. It's me."

"Matt, he's alive."

"What?"

"Matthew. He's alive."

"Kit, you're exhausted."

"NO! Damn it. My boy... Our boy is alive." She was now sitting up.

Matt could see she was serious. "Kitty, what are you saying?"

"Matt, oh, Cowboy. It's a long story and you were right and I'm sorry. But that's not important right now. What is important is that we find our son." Kitty leaned her head against his chest and drifted off.

Stirring as the sun came up, Kitty noticed she was wrapped in Matt's arms. "Ummmm, it wasn't a dream. He is here. He did come." Slipping out of the bed and quickly dressing.

"Where you off to so early?" Matt startled her.

"Oh, Matt? Well, I have a lot of places to cover today."

"Wait. I thought you needed my help?"

"Well... I… well, you can't do it lying in bed, Mr. Dillon. My son is out there and I..."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. What's this 'My son'? Don't you mean, OUR son?"

Dropping her gaze. "Matt, he's been my son for ten years. I've become accustomed to..." now her voice dropped off.

"Well, Matthew, is OUR son and if he's out there..."

"What? What do you mean IF? Matt, Matthew is out there and with or without you or anyone else's help I'm going to find him."

"Kit. Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest that he wasn't. It's just we only have..."

Quickly she threw the manila envelope on the bed. "WE HAVE THIS!"

Matt picked up the large envelope, spilling out the contents. First, picking up the letter. As he read it, Kitty could see his anger build.

"Matt, go on to the other pages."

"Aw, Kit..."

Then she went on to tell him about the first day she arrived at the hospital.

"Kit, did you know the Bowen's?"

"I knew of them. John spoke of them off and on. Tom was a colleague."

"And this lawyer?"

"Um, I'd seen him once or twice with John. Matt, they were his friends. Matt, I never thought. Matt, he was just a friend and I let him know there would never, could never be more. I thought he understood." She now covered her face with both hands.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Pt.17

Matt quickly dressed. "Kitty, I'm going to see the sheriff here and see what can be done."

Shaking her head, "You go right ahead. You do things your way. But don't forget, you did take that badge off. Remember? And another thing," she called as she was headed out the door. "I never wore one."

"Kitty, wait." She ignored his plea. Gritting his teeth and squeezing his fist. "UGHHHHHH! KITTY!"

Before Matt could follow her she was out of sight. "Ah, Kit. What are you doing? Where'd you go? Woman!"

Kitty made her way to Culleton's office. As she entered, she bypassed his secretary.

"Ma'am, wait you can't..."

Kitty brushed passed her. "Try and stop me." Barging through the door. "Mr. Culleton."

"Oh, ah, Miss Russell."

"I'm not here to waste my time, Mr. Culleton. My son? Where is he?"

"Oh, now..." tilting his head and slowing walking towards her, stopping quickly when he noticed the gun in her hand.

"Don't bet that I won't use this?"

Swallowing hard, "Oh now, Miss Russell, you wouldn't..."

Staring angrily at him with raised brow and jaws tight. "Try me. Now, my son. Where is he?"

He began to turn his back and tried to trick her and grab her hand but she stepped aside and swung and hit him across the face with the butt of the gun knocking him into his desk, surprising him. "Don't test me, Mr. Culleton. Next, I'll pull this trigger and blow a hole in you. Now, where is Matthew?"

Rubbing his face feeling the blood running down his cheek. "Alright, alright." Quickly he opened a file and began writing.

 **Berchman Academy, Grand Cuteau, Louisiana**

Tuning, handing her the paper, "Here. The boy is here. I must say, you people in the west are savages."

"No, Mr. Culleton. You just picked the wrong people to cross." And she turned to leave.

Matt entered the sheriff's office. As he entered, the sheriff spotted him right off. "Hello, can I help you, Sir?"

Nodding, "Yeah. I'm Matt Dillon. You the sheriff?"

"Yeah, that's right. Masters. Dan Masters. What's the problem?"

"Well, can we sit?"

Sitting and sharing a cup of coffee. "Masters, let's see. Where to begin? I need your help."

"Sure, Dillon. With what?"

"Locating my son."

"Oh, runaway, huh?"

Shaking his head. "No, kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" Masters repeated.

Matt nodded. "Um, yeah, ten years ago." Matt proceeded to tell Masters about his background and briefly his and Kitty's relationship as to how it pertained to Matthew. He then tried, without getting too detailed, to tell him about John Chapman and his feeling towards Kitty. Enough to explain what he did.

"Whoa, this is some story."

"Yeah. Now, from what Kitty tells me this lawyer Culleton knows where my boy is but is withholding information. And knowing Kitty like I do..." Shaking his head again and rolling his eyes.

Masters looked puzzled. "Dillon? I get that she's a woman distressed."

Shrugging his shoulders. "Uh uh. Masters, I've known Kitty for thirty years. She's determined to find Matthew and God help anyone that gets in her way. I may not wear the badge anymore but..."

Waving his hand, "I hear ya, Dillon."

Kitty arrived at Berchman Academy. Looking around, her stomach was in knots. She saw all the boys out running around. Then she was approached by one of the sisters.

"Good afternoon. I'm Sister Margaret. Can I help you?"

"Oh… hmmm... I… I… Yes. Yes. I'm Kitty Russell. I'm looking for... Oh, I mean I need to talk to..." Now she stopped and closed her eyes, trying to gather herself. She was trying to calm her nerves.

"Ma'am. Come. Come with me." Sister Margaret lead her to an office. "Here you go. Sit. May I offer you some tea?"

"Yes, yes. That would be nice. Thank you."

Returning with the tea, "Now. Why don't tell me what it is that brings you here to Berchman Academy? Are you interested in our academy?"

"Well, yes but, Sister, I'm looking for a boy. My boy."

"Well, ok. Your boy. Is he here at Berchman?"

"Yes. I understand he lives and goes to school here."

Sister Margaret now stared at Kitty. "Oh, Dear. I see."

Kitty now knew what she was thinking. "NO! No, Sister, you don't understand. Math... My son was taken. He was taken from me. I was told... I was told he had died. But that wasn't true. He was stolen and..."

"Oh, my." Sister Margaret sat shaking her head listening watching Kitty as she spoke.

"He was given to a couple. I understand they were killed in an accident a few years ago so he is now a ward to the man who… who…" Kitty was now tearing up.

"Oh, Child, come now." Sister Margaret now sat beside Kitty.

"I've just learned that he is alive and he's here at your school. Sister, I need to find my son. Ten years ago my heart was broken when I thought he died. And a piece of me has been missing ever since. My life has never been the same. The man who took him is dying and couldn't take what he'd done to his grave so he told me Matthew was alive. His lawyer told me he was here."

"Matthew?" Sister repeated.

"Yes... oh, wait. They called him Tommy. Tommy Bowen."

"Tommy Bowen? Why, that's Dr. Chapman's ward."

Nodding, "Yes, John is the man who stole..." Kitty's words drifted off as tears trickled down her face.

"Oh, Miss Russell. I find this hard to..." Suddenly she stopped, seeing a figure in the doorway and a voice.

"She's right. I did have another name, Sister Margaret."

Kitty and Sister Margaret both turned to look at the tall slender boy standing before them. Only ten, with reddish brown hair, sparkling blue eyes and a square jaw that made Kitty smile through her tears.

"Awwwww, Matthew? Matthew!" Tilting her head with a wistful smile.

"Now, Tommy? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Sister. I just came to bring you the mail. I wasn't eves dropping but I heard what the lady said and she's right. My name use to be Matthew. Matthew Russell... Dillon, I think."

Kitty nodded. "Yes. Yes. Matthew Russell Dillon."

"Tommy, how do you know this?"

"Well, Sister, when I went for a visit to Uncle John's I saw the papers on a desk. He had them lying out. Oh he doesn't know I saw them. I was going to ask him but... Well, I guess I can't now."

Furrowing her brow, "What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"Well, this man came to see me and said Uncle John was sick. He said he was in the hospital and might go to be with Father and Mother."

"Math... Tommy, this man. Did he say who he was?"

"I don't remember his name but he said he was Uncle John's lawyer."

Kitty turned her head away. "UGH!"

The room was quiet. Then suddenly, Tommy walked closer to Kitty. Seeing the tears trickling down her cheeks, he touched his fingers to her tears. "Ma'am? Are you my mother? My first real mother?"

Swallowing hard. "Yes! Yes, I am."

"And what you said to Sister. It's all true?" He was slowly brushing away the tears on her face.

"Yes, Tommy. It's all true."

"Ma'am. Don't cry. Please?"

Kitty forced a small smile, nodding, touching his hand.

"Ladies crying…" And he just swayed his head.

Suddenly Kitty chuckled, mumbling. "You are your daddy's boy."

Matt and Master's showed up at Culleton's office. As they entered. "Mr. Culleton? I'm Matt Dillon."

"Look, I already gave the crazy woman what you want to know."

"Kitty?"

"Yeah, that's her. That woman is one red hot ball of fire. She needs to be restrained."

"Why's that?"

Culleton turned to face them. Matt just snickered. Master's looked puzzled. "Culleton, where'd you send her?"

"Berchman Academy."

As he was leaving, Master's looked over his shoulder. "Maybe you should have a doctor look at that."

Matt and Master's arrived at Birchman Academy. Some of the kids led them to Sister Margaret's office.

As they entered, Matt stopped in his tracks seeing Tommy/Matthew. It was like seeing himself as a child many years before with a touch of Kitty mixed in. Slowly, he locked eyes with Kitty. No words were needed between the two.

"Sister Margaret, I'm Sheriff Masters. I guess you know what this is all about?"

"Yes, Sheriff. Miss Russell filled me in. Tommy here corroborated the information Miss Russell gave me."

Matt looked surprised. "He did?"

Tommy stood tall. "Yes, Sir. I saw the papers, that said my name used to be Matthew, in Uncle John's office and that Father and Mother changed it when I was just a baby."

Kitty turned to Masters. "How'd you know we were here?"

"Oh, Ma'am, we went to see Culleton."

Clearing her throat. "Oh, ummm…" She now dropped her eyes. "And now what?"

Smiling, "He's not pressing charges, Miss Russell."

"Tommy. Tommy, this is your... ummm… this is..."

Squaring his shoulders and extending his hand. "Are you my father, Sir?"

"Yeah, Son. I'm your father. Matt Dillon." Matt shook his hand.

Kitty began to tear up again. The boy took her hand then looked at Matt. "Ladies and crying."

Matt smiled at Kitty. "Son, might as well get used to that."

"Matt? I… I... can we..." She turned to the boy. "Sweetheart, I know you have a lot of questions and I have so many things I want to say to you and tell you." Without thinking, she held him tight. "Oh, Matthew. My sweet boy. I lost you once. But I promise you I won't ever let that happen again. I promise you."

"Kitty, we have to go."

Nodding. "Yeah. Matt take us home."

Master's looked at Matt. "Ah, Dillon? Ummm... You do understand there are procedures?"

"Look, Dan, after everything that has happened, you're not going to get Kitty to leave here without our son. And although I understand the law and what you're saying, I'm not sure I blame her."

"But, Matt…"

"Dan, she's not leaving here without Matthew. And, uh, Kitty's temper being what Kitty's temper is..."

"Matt, I saw Culleton. Let me see what I can do." Pulling Sister Margaret aside, "Sister, do you think it would be appropriate for Tommy to have a visitation?"

Smiling and nodding. "I think we can arrange it."

"Matt, we'll have to file something with the judge to correct this directly."

"Yes, I plan on it."

As they left, "Tommy, I'm sure you missed lunch."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, let's take care of that first. Anything you want?"

"Can we go to town?"

"Sure."

"Uncle John used to talk about a café there. Charlotte's? He said the place was nice. He liked the food and scenery."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Well, you're in luck. I know the owners."

"Really?" He asked excited.

Smiling, "Yep. And you can have anything on the menu."

As they entered the café, Tommy/Matthew was excited to be in town and seeing the sights. None of them were paying any attention to the eyes watching them.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Pt.18

Kitty didn't press the issue, of talking about what happened, over lunch with Tommy/Matthew. She wanted him to just feel comfortable with them for a while. She just let him talk about things he liked, things he did at school and his friends. He did mention that he missed not coming home as often as he used to. At school they weren't allowed to have pets.

Once they were done, the boy turned to Kitty. "Do I have to go back to school? Or can I spend more time with you?"

Placing a hand on his cheek, "Sweetheart, you're coming home with me, with us. Would you like that?"

"Ok. Yes, Ma'am."

Kitty was in awe of how grown up her little boy seemed.

Once back at the house, "Sweetheart, would you like something to drink or maybe..."

"No, Ma'am. I'm fine."

It was getting late, so Kitty took him upstairs. "Math... ah, Tommy, you can sleep in here. There should be everything you need. There's a water room just down the hall."

He washed up and changed and sat on the bed.

"Tommy, if there's anything you'd like..."

Nodding, "Yes. Can you sit with me and talk?"

"Sure, sweetheart." She pulled back the covers, tucked him in and sat beside the bed. "Ok, what's on your mind. I'm sure there's a lot of questions."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, Math... Tommy we can talk about anything you want."

Smiling up at her, "You can call me Matthew."

"Huh?"

"Matthew. You named me Matthew when I was a baby. So if that was my name, it's ok if you call me Matthew."

"Ok, Matthew. And it's ok if you call me…"

Suddenly, he said. "Mom or Momma? I mean if I'm your son..."

Kitty felt herself choke up. "Yes. Ok." Nodding.

Matt was standing at the bedroom door. "Can I join you?"

"Uh huh." Matthew nodded.

As the three sat, "Momma? Will you tell me about when I was born?"

Kitty looked from Matthew to Matt. "Ok. Sure. Well, ten years ago, I moved here from Kansas. I knew I was going to have you and..."

Matthew turned to Kitty. "Wait. No, how come you came here alone without my father?" Then he looked at Matt. "Why didn't you come too? Weren't we all a family like my other father, mother and me?"

Kitty blew out a breath, looking at Matt. Matt tried to explain. "Matthew, I was a Marshal. You know what that is?"

Tilting his head, "Yeah, like a sheriff but bigger."

Smiling, "Yeah, something like that. Anyway, my job was dangerous not just for me but for your mom. And it would have been for you too. So, your mom thought she should move away to keep the two of you safe. So that's why."

"Ok, Mom then?"

"Well, when I got here to New Orleans, your Uncle John lived here."

"He was your friend right?"

"Yes. Your father and I knew Uncle John a long time ago. But he was from here. Anyway, I decided to open a restaurant with friends. You met them in the café."

"Ah, yeah. Thad and Charlotte."

"Right." Kitty agreed. Matthew kept watching Matt while Kitty talked. "Matthew, just before you were born I had an accident, a fall. And I had to go to the hospital. The fall caused you to come early. You were really tiny. Not like the big boy you are now." Cupping his face.

"Is that when Uncle John gave me to Father and Mother?"

Kitty felt a lump in her throat. Nodding, "Yes, sweetheart."

"But why? If he was your friend, why would he want to make you so sad and see you cry like you do now?" Then looking to Matt, "And why didn't you come and stop him?"

Kitty's eyes widened. "Oh, Matthew, no, your father... He… He didn't know. See... Well, Matthew it's hard to explain. What your Uncle John did was a mistake. I don't know how to make all this make sense to you at your age."

"But I heard you tell Sister Margaret, he told you I died."

"Yes, sweetheart but you shouldn't have heard that. I didn't know you were there."

"But you want me. You came to find me."

"Oh, Matthew, yes. Yes. You're my son."

"Our son." Matt added.

"Yes, you are our son and we love you. Matthew, I promise no one will ever separate us again.

Turning again to Matt then to Kitty. "Did you ever come get Mom?"

"No, son. Your mom..."

Quickly, Kitty interrupted. "Matthew, that's not important right now. Look, we're all tired. We can talk more later. Right now, how about we all get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Titling his head and yawning, "We do?"

"Yes, young man. Come on now, under those covers and head down on that pillow." Leaning over, kissing his forehead. "Good night. I'll... we'll just be down the hall."

As she turned out the light, and slowly closed the door, she closed her eyes and exhaled. "Oh, Cowboy, he seems so grown up for his age."

"Kitty, he's had to depend on himself a lot."

She just dropped her head.

Standing before her changing screen, "Matt, I feel as if I'm in a dream that I'm going to wake up and find out all this never happened."

Slipping his arms around her, "Uh uh. Kit, we have our boy and I'm taking you both home."

"Matt."

"What?"

"I don't want to rush him. This is a lot for him too."

"Kitty…"

"Please? Matt, I love you but I have to think about Matthew and what is best for him."

"Kitty, what is best for Matthew is to be with both his parents in a home where he is safe."

"Matt, I need to..."

"What, Kitty? What has been holding you back?"

"Matt, I'm not that same young girl that got off that stage in Dodge thirty years ago. She fell for your... well, she fell in love with a man that... a man that was married to a badge. And she let him put that first, first above all else. Oh, ok, yes I agreed to the arrangement. I knew what it had to be. But, Matt, I was blinded. I was proud of you, what you did, who you were, what you stood for. I was a kid, damn it! But I'm not thinking just for me anymore, Matt. I have to think of Matthew. And now you've taken off that badge but..."

Turning her to face him, "But what? What are you afraid of, Kitty?"

"I… I wonder..."

"What, Kit? Tell me."

"I wonder, Matt, are you ready to have Matthew and me in your life, upfront and foremost. Matt, you can unpin that badge from your vest, but is it unpinned from your soul. What will it take for us to be left behind again? Matt, I can't start over anymore and Matthew deserves more. I..."

Grabbing her by both shoulders. "I love you, Kitty and I love Matthew. And you both deserve more. I promise. You will have more. Honey, let me take you home. Kitty Russell, marry me. Let me make us a family, the family we should be."

Now tilting her head wistfully, searching his eyes. "Oh, Matt..."

Suddenly, they heard, "Say yes, Momma."

Kitty turned, laughing. "Matthew?"

He stood yawning, "I was thirsty. Momma, say yes."

"Yeah, Momma, say yes." Matt added.

Leaning up, cupping his face. "Oh, Cowboy. Matthew, down the hall, last door."

"Kit?" Matt was holding her. "Kit?"

"Matt, I... I…"

"Honey, I won't lose my family. Marry me. Kitty, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't still love me. And if you can do that, I will leave here and..."

"Matt…"

"Go on. Do it. Look me in the eyes. You can't, can you?"

"Oh, Matt, you know I love you."

"Damn it, woman." He grabbed her face. "Look at me. Tell me."

"Yes, Cowboy. Yes, I love you. Yes, I'll marry you." Now tears trickled down her cheeks.

Again Matthew stood at the door, he and Matt together, shaking their heads. "Women crying."

Sniffling, "Oh, both you two, just stop." Now laughing.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Pt.19

After a full night of a well needed rest, Matt and Kitty made plans to see a lawyer first thing.

"Matt, I trust Jason Bradley. He's been handling all my legal affairs for the past ten years. He has agreed to see us first thing this morning. Thad and Charlotte agreed to take Matthew to the café with them until we're done. Matt, Matthew is fond of Charlotte. They'll be fine."

Heading out to see Jason Bradley, "Kitty, I meant what I said last night."

"Oh, Matt, not..."

"Kit, I still feel you're holding back about us being together as a family."

"Matt, later. Please?"

Charlotte and Matthew opened the café. Thad closed himself in the office, now taking over the paper work. He liked being in the quiet. The café seemed quiet. There were just a few customers. "Matthew? I'll be right back. I'll just take care of these few orders and then I'll make us something to eat. Ok? Its early. Jane will be here soon to help us. There's milk or juice in the ice box."

"Ok. He answered.

Charlotte greeted the two early customers, serving them coffee and danish. Re-entering the kitchen, "See, Matthew. That was quick. They just wanted coffee and Danish. Now for us..." Suddenly, she stopped and gasped, seeing broken glass in the counter and floor and juice spilled. "Matthew!? Matthew, are you alright? Where are you? Matthew, did you cut yourself? Matthew?" Now panicking. "THAD! Thad, hurry."

Thad and the two customers came running. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Ma'am, do you need help?" One man asked.

"Thad, Matthew... It's Matthew. He's gone. He's gone. What am I going to tell Aunt Kitty? She'll never forgive me."

"Char, Honey, calm down. We'll find him."

Matt and Kitty spoke with Jason Bradley. He assured them he would speak with a judge and arrange a meeting so they could all sit down and straighten out everything.

"Jason, I can't lose my boy again."

"Kitty, I'll do everything in my power. I can hardly believe John Chapman could do such a thing."

"Jason, he told me."

"Oh yes, Kitty, I'm not saying that. It's just I know he..." Now looking to Matt. "Pardon me. I knew John had a special fondness, shall we say, for you Kitty but I never thought he'd go this far."

"But he did." Matt added.

"Matt." Kitty placed a hand on his forearm.

"Kitty, I will call you as soon as I speak with the judge."

Standing, "Thank you, Jason."

"Yes. Thank you." Matt agreed.

As Matt and Kitty returned to the café, Thad approached them right away. Matt noticed Masters was there. "Dan? What's going on here? Thad, Char?"

Kitty was now furrowing her brow, her eyes scanning the room. "Char? Where's Matthew? MATTHEW? Matthew!"

"Matt, we have a problem." Dan said urgently.

"Problem?" Kitty loudly repeated. "Sheriff?"

"Ma'am, it appears that your son has disappeared."

Closing her eyes and feeling faint. "OH NO! NO!"

Matt quickly grabbed Kitty. "Honey..."

"No, Matt. He can't be." She said shaking her head. "Matt, I have to find him."

"We will, Honey. We will find who's doing this."

"Ma'am, we'll find Matthew." Masters reassured her.

"It can't be John. He's… he's... Matt! Culleton! Matt, it has to be. Matt, we have to find him." Quickly, she headed for the door.

"WHOA. Wait a minute. Where are you going?" Matt grabbed her arm.

"To find him. And I can't do it sitting here."

"Kit, no! It's too dangerous. Dan and I will go. You stay here."

"Nah uh. Not on your life. That's my baby, Matt. I can't just sit here."

"YES YOU CAN! Kitty, this man is dangerous." Matt was now was stilling her by the shoulders. "Listen to me! Matthew is my son too. Let me do this. Dan and I can do this. Kitty, please."

St. Joseph's Hospital

The nurse was going through her routine for the afternoon. She was taking vitals, fixing blankets. She adjusted the shades on the window. "Now, if you need anything else, Dr. Chapman, just call. Oh, and we're all very happy to see you awake and feeling better."

In a gruff voice, "Thank you, Nancy." He inhaled and closed his eyes, thinking. "Ah, Kitty. Why? Why, couldn't you just leave Dodge back in Dodge and Matt with it? We could have had a wonderful life here together. We are New Orleans people. If you'd just have given me… us a chance. And then there was Matthew. I thought I handled that."

In a carriage, on the street. "I remember you. You came to my school. You said you were Uncle John's lawyer. Where you taking me? I should have told Charlotte. She's going to worry and my mom will worry." Culleton said nothing.

Once they stopped, Matthew looked back up at the lawyer. "Why we here?" Matthew asked.

"Just get out. Come with me. Come on, Son." Culleton said, leading him into the hospital. Once inside, he led him into John's room.

"Uncle John." Smiling up at him.

"Tommy. Son." Looking at him firmly.

Confused, Matthew wasn't sure how he felt about his uncle now. "My name is Matthew, not Tommy."

"Ahhhh... So, ok. Matthew."

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you steal me from my mom and dad?"

"Tommy..."

Now smiling, "I told you my name is Matthew. That's the name my mom gave me. She told me what you did. She told me how you stole me from them."

"Ahhh, no, Tom… sorry Matthew. Not them. I removed you from Kitty's life so I could give her a better life with me. But I gave you parents that loved you."

"My mom and dad loved me too."

"No. Your mom came here alone to have you. Matt Dillon, he was a man who lived for the law, alone, no family, no home and no room for either."

Culleton interrupted. "John, he's just a boy. Should you be saying these things?"

Huffing out a small laugh, "I see no reason to coddle the boy. He might as well hear the truth."

"John, he's ten."

"Ron, life is a hard lesson. His father and I grew up learning about life. We weren't coddled. Matthew, if that's what you choose to be called, your father didn't chose to be with your mother or you. Just ask them."

"Him?" Matthew was now trying not to show he was upset by the things John was saying. "You still stole me." He said and turned and ran out of the room, rushing past Matt and Dan in the hall. They had followed word from Culleton's secretary that John woke from his coma.

It was taking everything for Thad and Charlotte to keep Kitty at the café. But they promised Matt they'd try and keep her there.

Matt and Dan entered John's room. Matt stood with his hands in his pockets. "Chapman!"

"Well. Matt Dillon."

"Culleton." Matt looked across the room and spoke in his low tone. "Why? She thought you were her friend." The burning stare Matt fixed on John let John see he was boiling inside. Matt walked closer.

Culleton stood. "Dillon, John's a sick man."

"Is that a fact?" Matt was not taking his eyes off him.

"I love her, Matt. You just..."

Suddenly, Matt grabbed him up by his dressing gown. "Chapman… Well, I'm taking them home, Kitty and our boy."

Now in a sinister laugh, "But the boy knows."

"Knows what, Chapman?"

"About you, Matt. How you didn't want his mother or him."

Lifting him with one hand and dropping him forcefully. "You're not worth the trouble."

Pacing around the café, Kitty was trying to distract herself. "Uh, I can't do this anymore. Where are they? Where is Matthew?"

"Aunt Kitty…"

"Thad? I'm not sure but I thought I heard something that sounded like footsteps upstairs. You know, in the rooms we used to stay in. Thad, it was a light sound but I'm sure of what I heard."

"Char, Honey, did you tell Matthew about those rooms?"

"Uh huh. I told him Thad and I stayed there before we moved to your house. Why?"

"Ummm, I'll be right back." Kitty headed up the spiral stairs.

Once upstairs, she tapped on the door lightly. "Matthew, Sweetheart? Are you in here?" She called opening the door. When she entered, Matthew was sitting on a large stuffed chair looking out the window. "Ohhhh, Matthew. I was so worried about..."

"I'm ok. I just wanted to be alone to think."

"Ohhh. I understand. Yeah, there is a lot to think about in the last few days. I'm sorry, Matthew. I guess we grown-ups haven't thought about that."

"Uncle John, he said..."

"What? He said what?"

"Well, he said some things. That's where I was. His lawyer came and took me from here. I'm sorry about the broken pitcher but he wouldn't wait for me to clean it up."

"Oh no, that's alright. Go on with what you were saying."

"He took me to the hospital to see Uncle John."

"Aw, Matthew Honey..."

"But he was saying some things."

"Matthew, you mean your uncle was talking?"

"Uh huh. He said…" Now Matthew turned looking out the window again."

"Sweetheart?"

"Mom, did dad love you? Did he want us? Uncle John said he didn't and that's why you left and came here. And he said that dad never wanted a home or family. That's us."

Just then, Matt was standing in the doorway. "There you are. Can I come in and join you two?"

"Matt, we were just talking."

Matthew turned, looking at Kitty then Matt. "Sir? Can we talk?" Now looking back to Kitty. "Mom." Squaring his shoulder as he stood. "Man to man. Please?"

Kitty pursed her lips together, raised her brows. "Ummmm, oh, yes. Sure, I guess you two can talk." Nodding, shifting her eyes to Matt. "Man to man." Kissing Matthew on the forehead and patting Matt's forearm, she left the room. Closing the door, she leaned against it, exhaling and rolling her eyes.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Pt.20

Kitty stood outside the room holding her breath, hand across her stomach. She couldn't help but think about how confused Matthew had to be. His little world had been turned upside down in a matter of days. But he hadn't shed a tear. He was handling things like a little man. This reminded her of Thad when he was this age.

Matthew stood quiet for a few minutes composing himself. Then, "I wanted to ask... Well, I asked mom to leave us so we can talk and not make her cry. See, I was just a kid when my other mother died. But I remember my father always said as a man we are supposed to take care of the women. You know, the ladies in the house like Mom, their feelings. You know how they cry easy." He shrugged his shoulders. My mother, she was sick a lot. Father, said it was good for me to go to Berchman Academy. He said he and Uncle John went there when they were boys. He said it would make me a man. Then Uncle John came and told me..." He was now turning, looking away. "He told me about the accident."

"So is that when John took care of you?"

Shaking his head, "NO! I hardly saw him. I would sometimes on holidays. Mostly, I just stayed at school. It was the last holiday I was visiting when I saw the papers. I was looking for a pencil and I knocked some papers off his desk and when I tried fixing things I saw the one that said I was adopted. I was going to ask him about it but when he came in with a friend and yelled at me for being in his office. I just left."

"Son, did Culleton hurt you today?"

"No, Sir. He took me to see Uncle John at the hospital."

"Son, you ran out in a hurry."

"Yeah. He said some things... ah, some things... He told me you never wanted or loved my mom and never wanted us."

"Son..."

"No, Sir, let me finish. Please. He said the only thing that mattered to you was your job and the life you had. But he said that you liked Mom hanging around. Mom came here to New Orleans to get away from you and..."

"Matthew, son, wait. I don't know why John would say things like this to you but he's wrong. I do love Kit... your mom. And about the job... Here. Come." Motioning for him to sit. Matthew, I became a deputy when I was a young boy. I was about 17 before that I got myself in a lot of trouble. Then I met a man who straightened me out, took me under his wing."

"Where were your parents?" Matthew asked.

"My pa died. He was a Texas Ranger. My ma, she died shortly after when she got sick. Anyway, I worked under two Marshals before I became a Marshal and they both taught me that if you wear the badge that there's no room in your life for home and family. It wasn't fair to them because a Marshal can be killed at any time. And no man wants to leave a wife and children behind."

"But Mom loves you." Matthew said.

"Yes, Son, I know that. That's what made these years so difficult. Your mom is an amazing woman. She was always there for me. She was my reason to go on."

"Mom said you were afraid we'd be targets and all those outlaws would come after us to hurt you."

"Yeah, I never wanted that to happen."

"But did it?" He asked.

Matt closed his eyes, thinking back to the many times it had. Nodding, "Yeah."

"Then you didn't protect her and you should have. If you were a Marshal you should have protected her."

"Matthew, I did everything I could. I'm not perfect and I've made mistakes, Son but I have always loved your mom. And I have always done everything I could to protect her."

"Maybe it's up to me to protect my mom. You didn't come after her for ten years. So was Uncle John..."

"Mathew, Chapman was wrong. He just wanted..." Matt stopped. "Son, there are some things I'll be able to explain to you when you get older. But just know, I will protect us as a family as best I can."

"Sir, you gave up being Marshal. What did you do then?"

"I moved to Arizona. I have a ranch. I raise cattle. I have a few horses."

Suddenly, Kitty tapped on the door. "How we doing in here? I thought maybe you two might be hungry. Charlotte is making something to eat. She baked chicken with potatoes and gravy."

"Umm, ok." Matthew nodded. "I'm hungry. We can talk more about your ranch and the horses."

As they walked down stairs, "Does this mean we'll move to Arizona?"

Sitting around the table, "Matthew, you will meet with Jason and Kit I will handle everything. I want to wire Beth and let her know we're alright and we'll be headed home."

Matthew looked up from his food. "BETH? Who's Beth?"

Without thinking, Matt answered, "My daughter."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Oh, I have a sister?" Now looking confused. "But... But… You said you couldn't have a family." Now looking at Matt, not sure what to think. "YOU LIED! You lied to me. You lied to mom." Jumping up from the table and running up the stairs.

"Matthew… Son?"

Kitty grabbed his arm. "Matt. No. Let me."

Slowly following him up the stairs. "Matthew, Sweetheart. We need to talk. Please?" Kitty couldn't imagine how she was going to explain to Matthew how this happened. It was something she still had trouble accepting that it happened. "Matthew, sweetheart." He was now curled up on the chair, trying so hard to hold back the tears.

Taking both his hands, leading him to the settee. "Please? Please come sit with me."

He reluctantly followed her. "Matthew, I'm going to try and explain this to you in the best way I know how." Exhaling, "Ok, a very long time ago your dad had to go away. He was chasing an outlaw. This man shot him and he was hurt real bad. There was a rancher who found him." "Now Kitty's stomach began to knot, thinking of recounting the memory.

"This rancher nursed him back to health. It was a long time. I didn't know where he was or if he was even alive. It turns out he didn't know who he was or where he came from."

Tilting his head, "You mean he didn't know his own name or that he was a marshal? And that you were worried about him."

"No, he didn't remember anything at all. Doc, he was a friend of ours, said it was from a hit on his head."

"So then what happened?" He asked.

"Well, this rancher, she gave your dad a name. She didn't know what to call him so she called him Dan."

"You mean she was a lady rancher?"

Nodding, "Yes, she was a lady rancher." Holding a hand on her stomach and swallowing hard.

"So did he stay there with her?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, for a while. Until he remembered who he was."

"Mom?" He took her hand. "Did he come home?"

"Yes, he came home."

"Did he bring the lady?"

Shaking her head, "No, Matthew. She stayed in Arizona."

"So, Beth…"

"Honey, after I moved away and your Dad retired as Marshal, he found out about Beth."

Puzzled, he asked. "You mean just like me? Her mom was alone too?"

Kitty now realized what he must be thinking. "Matthew, when your Dad remembered who he was, the lady rancher knew he must have people looking for him so she sent him home."

"Did he love her?"

"Well, I'm sure they cared for one another."

"But Mom, he went to Arizona with Beth but didn't come here for us."

Shaking her head again, "Sweetheart," now hugging him, "Matthew, that was my fault. After I thought I'd lost you, I tried to go on with my life alone. I thought he did too. But then when I went on my trip a month or so ago and we crossed paths, we both realized..." Her eyes were pooling up. "Matthew, when I... we found out you were... Matthew..."

"Ah, Mom. You don't have to cry. I can take care of us."

"Matthew, I couldn't have asked for anything better than to have both you and your father back in my life. I know so much has happened and it's a lot to take in and I know there's so much you don't understand but, in time you will. I promise. And in the meantime, I promise I will always be here to protect you." She enveloped him tightly in her arms.

"Matthew?" Now standing in the doorway. "Kitty Russell."

"Huh?"

"WE will protect our son. Son, we will figure all this out together as a family." Tears trickled slowly down Kitty's cheeks, holding Matthew.

Matthew looked up at Matt. "Together."

The male Dillon's were looking at one another then at Kitty. "Ah, women cryin'…"

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Pt.21

"Son, let's take your mother home."

Matthew stood, taking Kitty's hand and walking her out of the room.

Once back at the house, Matthew sat in his room quietly thinking. After everything that happened, he replayed over and over in his head everything. First, what John Chapman had told him then what Matt and Kitty had said. It was a lot to absorb for a boy his age, even if he did want to be all grown up. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps at the door. "Mom?"

"No, Son, it's me." Matt stood tall in the door. "Can I come in, Son?"

"Uh..." Shaking his head. "Yeah. Ok."

Matt walked over, sitting on the seat. "Mathew, look. I understand. I do. This is quite a bit for you to take in and I know you're trying your best to be grown up for your mom. We're both doing our best to explain as much as we can to you but, Son, there's just some of this you're just not going to get. Not right now. But when you get older you will. And your mom and I will be here to help. But for right now, we just need you to know you are safe. And most of all, Son, we love you. And we will always love you and protect you. We're a family and we'll get through this as a family. But we have to work at it. It's gonna take some time, in the beginning, till we all get used to one another again. But the important thing is, we both love your mom. It's up to you and me to look out for her. We're the men in this family and that's what our job is."

Matt could see Matthew taking in what he was saying.

"Ummmmm, so you won't be leaving us again? You won't go away?"

Running his hand through his hair, "No, Son. I won't be leaving. The only time I go anywhere is to drive cattle and I promise I'll come back. And that's where you'll be a big help."

Furrowing his brow, "How?"

"Well, Son, when I have to go off driving cattle, I'll need you to look out after your mom whil'st I'm gone. You'll be the man of the house. You know, you'll look out after her and Maggie."

"And Beth too?" Matthew added.

"Oh, Son, Beth lives on her own ranch."

"You mean she lives with her mom?"

Rubbing his chin, "No, Matthew, Beth is married. She and her husband Josh have a ranch. It's not far from mi... ours."

"And her mom?"

Clearing his throat, "Beth's mom died a few years ago."

Matthew's face dropped. "Uh, I'm sorry."

"Well now, Son, it's late and your momma will skin my hide if I keep you up."

Just then, the two turned to see Kitty in the doorway, arms crossed and smirking at them while they laughed. "Did I miss something?"

Matthew shook his head. "No, Ma'am. I'm ready for bed. That way you don't have to skin a hide."

Kitty tilted her head smiling, smirking, at Matt. "What?"

Matt just laughed. "I'll explain later."

The morning came and they were up and ready for the day. Jason Bradley had called Kitty with news that Judge Williamson agreed to see them in his chambers. Jason agreed to meet them there.

Once there, Matt did his best to keep Kitty calm. "Kit, Honey. Now you need to relax. Judge Williamson has a good reputation."

"Oh, Matt. I'm just... well... Matt, what if..."

"Kit, this is just a formality."

Kitty was exhaling.

"Kit, take a deep breath. Relax." Suddenly, as they entered the room, Matthew grabbed Kitty's arm. "Mom?"

As she looked up, walking towards her, tipping his hat. "Kitty, you look lovely as always." John stepped forward.

Inhaling, "John? What on earth are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?" She began to shake.

Smiling at her. "Kitty, I am still Tommy's guardian."

Now loudly screaming, "NO!"

This caught Matt's attention from talking with Dan and Jason. Four quick steps across the room, Matt grabbed Chapman by the shirt collar. "Chapman, I should have taken care of you when I had the chance." Without warning, Matt punched him, knocking him to the floor.

"MATT!" Matt was reaching for him again, but being stopped by Dan, Jason and Kitty. "Matt, no. Stop. Matt, please don't. Think of Matthew, please."

"Kitty, I am thinking of Matthew and you."

Nodding, "Oh yes, I know, Cowboy, but..."

Just then, Judge Williamson entered the room. "Well now, what have we here?"

Jason quickly approached. "I beg your pardon, Your Honor. We weren't expecting..."

Holding up a hand, "Oh, I see that."

"Oh, no, Sir, what I meant was, we weren't expecting Mr. Chapman to be here."

Now rubbing his jaw and wiping the blood from his lip. "Doctor. It's Dr. Chapman!" He said in an angry tone.

"Can we all just take our seats?"

Kitty took Matt by the arm, tugging at him. "Matt, Cowboy." Nodding, "Please."

Jason began presenting Judge Williamson with the information about what happened and that Kitty wanted to reverse the custody.

Williamson looked to John, "Mr. Chapman..."

"It's Doctor." Culleton corrected him.

"Ok, Dr. Chapman, am I to understand you were a friend to Miss Russell?"

Nodding, still rubbing his jaw. "Yes."

"And as her friend, you saw fit to remove her newborn son from her..." Now rubbing his forehead with his thumb and forefinger, "from her arms at a time of grief. While she was thinking her son may not survive and an early delivery, you turn him over to another couple. Is this correct?"

He glanced at Kitty and then at Matt. "Well, Your Honor..."

"Yes or no, Doctor."

Nodding, "Yes. But, your Honor, this man, Marshal Dillon, he... Well, Kitty," now looking at her, "you deserve much better. And if you had just given me a chance..."

Kitty's face was sad, full of hurt. "John, this is my baby, my child, my son. Our son. Matt's and mine. How could you?"

"Kitty, as long as you had that connection to him you'd never..." He now dropped his gaze.

Kitty now wrapped her arms around Matthew.

"Young man." Now looking to Matthew. "Son, come with me." Motioning with his hand for Matthew to follow him. Kitty's eyes widened. "It's ok. I want to talk with just your son." The judge told her as he looked down at Matthew. "Your parents can wait here."

Matt patted Matthew on the shoulder. "Go on, Son. It's ok."

Then he looked at Kitty. She kissed his forehead. "Go on."

Matthew and Williamson walked through a door to a small room. "You like soda pop?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Here. Have a seat. I want us to talk alone, Thomas…"

"Ah, Sir. My name is Matthew. That's the name my mom gave me when I was a baby."

Smiling at him, "Um, ok, Matthew. Have a seat, Matthew. Do you understand what is taking place here today?"

"Oh, yes, Sir."

"Tell me about what you know. And how you know?"

Taking a drink and sitting in the chair, "Well, Sir, see I live and go to school at Berchman Academy. It's a boys school."

"Yes, I know it well, Son."

"Well, a few weeks ago, Mom... the mom in the other room, she came there looking for me. She was talking to Sister Margaret. She was telling Sister that she came there looking for her boy. She said that a man stole him from her a long time ago. She was really sad. I heard them talking and I heard Mom tell Sister that her boys name was Matthew. Then she said the people that had him and were his parents called him Tommy. Tommy Bowen. Well, Sir, that's me. Then Sister Margaret said she was having a hard time believing her. But I knew it was true."

"How, Son?" Williamson asked.

Huffing out a breath, "See, last year when I was at Uncle John's, I saw some papers on his desk and it said I was Matthew Russell Dillon and my birthday. And they said that I had a new name, Thomas Bowen Jr. like my father." Shrugging his shoulders, "My other fathe, you know."

"Yes, Son, I understand."

"And like I said, I was gonna ask Uncle John but he was mad at me for being in his office. I couldn't ask my father and Mother, they died. Sir, are you gonna take me from my mom and dad like Uncle John did? Don't make my mom sad again. Please. Uncle John said some mean things."

"Like what, Son?"

Now hanging his head, "Well, he said my dad didn't want and love my mom and me and that he still don't... he doesn't love me but he says he loves mom. You heard him." After they finished, "Judge, can I ask you something?"

In the outer room, Kitty was pacing like a cat. "Matt, what is going on in there? What could the judge be wanting to talk to Matthew about?"

"Kit, don't worry. He just wants to talk to him and see all sides of this."

"Oh, Matt, he's just a boy."

Suddenly, the door opened and the two came out smiling. Matthew walked past John, scowling and walked to Kitty. "I'm ok, Mom. We just talked."

"You did, did you?"

"Folks, I've made a decision. Doctor. Dr. John Chapman, as of this day, your custody of one Thomas Bowen Jr. aka Matthew Russell Dillon is terminated."

Kitty let out an exhale. John began to leave disgusted. "WAIT! Not yet, Doctor. Just sit. Matthew Russell Dillon, you young man are one lucky boy. Kathleen Russell I am reinstating your parental custody."

"Thank you, Judge."

"I'm sorry for the horrific experience you've endured these past ten years."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"Marshal..."

"Judge, it's just mister now. I'm retired."

Nodding, "Well, Mr. Dillon, your reputation precedes you. This Country owes you a debt."

"Thank you, Judge. I can only hope you take your family home and make…"

Waving up both hands, "Your Honor, that's my plan to take them home so we can be a family, a true family."

"Now, Dr. Chapman, as for you, kidnapping is a serious offense. You will be held over for trial. Sheriff, take Dr. Chapman into custody, please."

Dan looked to Matt and Kitty and then Matthew. "I'd be happy to, Judge." Walking over and cuffing Chapman.

As he walked past Matt and Kitty Matt, "We'll talk." He said as they left the room.

Matthew motioned to Judge Williamson. The two were huddled together. Then turning and smiling at Matt and Kitty. "Ok, Son, go ahead."

Matthew walked over to Matt and Kitty, taking Kitty's hand. "Mom, you love Dad, right?"

Cupping his face, "Aw, sweetheart, yes. Yes, I love your dad."

Then he turned to Matt, straightening up, "Dad. Now we had a man to man talk and you're right. I thought about things and what you said."

"Matthew…" Kitty began to interrupt.

"Mom, wait, I'm not finished. Dad you said you love Mom and always have and now that you both have me back and we're all together... Oh and Beth, too, of course, that what you wanted is to be a real family. Was this true?"

Furrowing his brow, pursing his lips, scratching his chin. "Yeah, Son, it's true. I meant every word."

"Good, then we just have one more thing to do."

Matt and Kitty looked at one another then at Matthew. "What, Sweetheart?" Kitty asked.

He looked up at Matt, at full height. "Marry my MOM!"

"Well, that's the plan, Son."

"NO! I mean now, today, right here, right now. The judge said he can marry you."

Kitty's face dropped. "Oh, Matth..."

Matt looked at Kitty. "Well, Miss Russell?"

"Matt, I… I..."

"Come on, Mom. Marry Dad. Make us a real family."

"But I don't hav..."

"Ah, Mom, you look beautiful. Don't she?"

Nodding, "Matthew, son, your mom always looks beautiful."

"Well folks?"

Matthew took them both by the hand and they joined Williamson in his private office. "Jason, you hang around. We'll need another witness." Williamson said.

"Sure." Jason said.

The five of them stood together. "Here we go."

Judge Williamson kept it short and sweet, knowing it would just be a legal service. They could always have another later.

"We are gathered here together to join this man and woman in marriage.

Kathleen Russell, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath till death do you part?"

Smiling, "I do."

"Matthew Dillon, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Nodding, "Yes. Yes I do!"

"Well then... Oh, a ring."

Kitty just took off one of her rings. "Here."

Matt placed the ring on her hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Well then, by the power invested in me, in the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Matthew stood grinning ear to ear!

"Mr. Dillon you may kiss your bride."

Matt pulled Kitty close, kissing her.

As she pulled back clearing her throat, "Matt." Reminding him they weren't alone.

He pulled her close again. "We'll take care of the ring later."

As they left the judge's chambers, Matthew looked back over his shoulders. "Thank you. Thank you for my family. Mom? Dad? Can we go home now?"

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Pt.22

Arizona

Maggie and Beth rode into town, figuring on doing some shopping. Maggie couldn't figure how a man Matt's size survived. Then Beth laughed and teased that she had no idea what she was in for in feeding Matt. The two laughed as they spent the day talking and just getting to know one another. Maggie was enjoying getting familiar with the ranch and town.

Beth told Maggie how she wanted to get her certificate for teaching so she could get the town to open a school since the town was beginning to really grow. Most people were forced to home school. Josh was working more and more with Matt.

They decided to have lunch at a small café in town. Sitting at a table, several women watched them. Some of the same women Beth had seen before when she was with Martin at the general store.

Two of them approached their table. "Good afternoon, Beth."

"Ladies." She said rolling her eyes.

"So, rumor has it, your father's lady friend, Kitty, is it, left on the train last week or so ago." Huffing sarcastically. "Rumor also has it, she was a saloon woman from Kansas."

"Jennifer, what people talk about really," now shaking her head and waving her hand."

Suddenly, Maggie spoke. "Young Lady, Miss Kitty is me friend and a lady, she is. One of the finest me ever met. But let me tell ya, she sure knows how to round up the swine and toss em back in the mud when need be."

The two looked at one another and started to walk away. "Amy? Did that Irish woman just call us swine?"

Jennifer tilted her head. "I'm not sure but I think so."

"Who is she anyway?"

"Not sure exactly but she's living out at the Dillon ranch. You do know, my mother is determined. She has her mind set on that man ever since she realized he wasn't married to Beth's mother. And then well, we all know Mike is gone now." Now laughing, "And we all know Mother gets what Mother wants."

"Maggie McBride." Beth said with her eyes wide. "I'm surprised at you."

"Ah, Beth, Darlin' girl. Don't let me gentle smile fool ya. I know evil when I see it crawlin' at me feet."

The two laughed together before Beth straightened. "We should get back. Oh, I want to stop for the mail. Hopefully, there will be a message from Dad."

Crossing the street, entering the post office. "Hi, Ben. Anything for me today?" Beth asked.

"Sure is. Looks like something from New Orleans."

"Oh, good. It's from Dad." Taking it from him, hurrying to read the note. Maggie watched as she noticed Beth's expression change. "Maggie, I think so. Dad says he and Kitty are coming home and they have a big surprise for us. But he says it's a wonderful surprise for the family. Maggie, when Dad left here, he was worried. Worried about Kitty."

"Oh, I know, Dear. Miss Kitty, she left in a hurry when she got that Letter from Thad. Dr. John was ailing."

"Hmmm, Maggie, Dad says this is a wonderful surprise. So this has to be something different. When he left, he was worried about the message I gave him from Kitty, the one about the baby Kitty lost. Maggie, were you with Kitty then?"

"Aw, yes, Dear. Miss Kitty hired me just before she was ready to have the boy. She thought she'd be needing the help with her working and the new baby as well as the house. She knew I be needing work after losin' me husband. She was awful kind to me. It was a terrible time fur her, it was. She terrible sad, quiet all the time. Kept to her own self, she did but still did for as all."

"Maggie, did you know about Dad?"

"Well, hmm, I knew her heart was taken by someone special. I could see it in her eyes I could. Many a night, she'd sit quiet by the fire and hold her baby. You know, with her hands and talk to him. I know her heart was hurting. There was a photo..." Suddenly, she stopped. "Maybe, I shouldn't be..."

"I'm sorry, Maggie. I don't mean to pry. It's just that when I see them together it's like..."

"I know what'cha mean, Girl. I know."

New Orleans, Louisiana

Matt made a visit to Dan's office. "Morning, Dan."

"Ah, Matt. Glad you stopped in. How's Kitty this morning?"

"Good. We all had a good night's sleep."

"Matt, charges are being filed against Chapman. Kidnapping, several other charges. I spoke with Judge Williamson. If you have time, I'd like you to give a deposition. And I'd like to take one from Kitty, along with the record from the custody hearing. There shouldn't be any problem with using them at his trial. Hopefully, we can take these depositions quickly so you and Kitty can be on your way home."

Dan took Matt's deposition then followed Matt back to the house to speak with Kitty. Kitty was just enjoying some time with Matthew alone. She was telling him about when she was little and living in New Orleans. She explained that she too lost her mom when she was young and that her father was away a lot. She left out that he was a gambler. She told him that she too went to St. Ann's which was the sister school to Berchman Academy. St. Ann's was for the girls.

Matthew liked that they both loved animals. Quickly, he asked, "Momma, if... I mean, when we go to Dad's ranch can we have animal there? He told me he has cattle and some horses but do you think he'll let me have a dog?"

Smiling, "Matthew," nodding, "Yes, you can have a dog. And yes, we are going to Arizona. And it will be our ranch, our home."

"I had a dog, once. But when I went to Berchman, Father made him go away."

"Oh, Sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"Mom? Dad. Where'd he go? He wasn't here when I woke up."

"It's ok. He went to see the Sheriff and sign some papers from yesterday. Then we can make arrangements to take the train home."

Just the Matt and Dan walked through the door.

"Just in time for lunch. Sheriff, you'll join us?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Kit, Dan needs to take a deposition from you about what happened. Then they can use both yours and mine along with the record from the custody hearing at John Chapman's trial."

Inhaling, "Ok. But, Matt, I don't want to do this in front of Matthew. He has seen and heard enough. Maybe you and he could go for a walk. Please?"

"Ok, Honey. I think that would be a good idea we can go get our tickets after lunch." Matt looked at Matthew. "Son let's take a walk and give Mom a chance to talk to Sheriff Masters." Then pulling him aside, "Son, we have something special to do. I need your help."

Matt and Matthew left the house. Then Kitty turned to Dan. "Sheriff, can I offer you a drink or…"

"Sorry, Ma'am, I'm on duty. Ok. Coffee then?"

Nodding, "Yes, please."

Pouring him a cup, handing it to him. "Ok, where do we start?"

"Ma'am..."

"Oh, please call me Kitty."

"Ok, Kitty. I know this is awkward but if you can, just start from the beginning."

Inhaling and letting it out slowly.

"Well, I guess you know Matt and I have known each other thirty years now. I have loved him... Well, we've had a long relationship. It's hard to explain. See, Matt being a Marshal, he never felt he had a right to any kind of permanent relationship, a home or family. He felt he'd be putting them in danger, and that he could be killed at any time and wouldn't want to leave a widow and children behind. Oh, we had our battles about that." She was now smiling at him.

"Must have been hard, I can imagine." Dan said.

"Yes, it was. I guess, over the years, I just accepted things the way they were. Oh, people knew about us but we tried to be as discrete as we could. But there were several incidents where I was in danger. Well, then I found myself in the family way and I knew I couldn't stay in Dodge. I knew it would be trouble for Matt because the baby and I would be targets for anyone looking to get revenge. So, that's when I decided to move back to my home here to New Orleans. I was born here."

"Miss Kitty, where does Chapman fit in?" Dan questioned.

"Well, years ago, Matt and I met John in Dodge when he filled in as town doctor for a friend of ours, Doc Adams. He was away for a short spell. But Dr. Chapman was also from here and as Matt would say, John took a big shine to me. I just thought of him as a friend. Anyway, when I came here, I told him about the baby and what was happening and he also introduced me to a doctor so when my time came I'd..."

"Ah, I see." Dan added.

"Yes. Then my mugging happened. It was two months before my time but Matthew came early. Dan, he was soooo tiny. After three days, John told me he didn't make it that he was just too weak. I was devastated. He kept me sedated. I barely remember Matthew's burial. When he told me what he did, when he wrote the letter, he said he needed Matthew gone so I would be free to love him. Matthew was keeping me connected to Matt. So giving Matthew away was his only answer. Dan I can never forgive him. He tore my heart away. He tore my baby from me."

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I'm sorry for making you relive this."

Matt and Matthew walked along Main Street. Once they were walking by different shops, "Sir? What was the special thing you needed my help with?"

"Well, Son, if you remember yesterday, when the judge married your mom and I, we were missing something special."

"Ah, yeah. That's right. A ring. Mom needs a wedding ring."

The two Dillon men stared through the window of the jewelry store, neither knowing just what they should buy.

"Hmmmmm, two questions."

"What's that, Dad?"

"Well, one, I'm not sure what one Mom will like and then we don't know her size."

Matthew scrunched is nose. "Dad, we hold Mom's hand all the time. We can figure it out. Let's go in."

Once in the store, the saleslady smiled, watching the two searching the choices.

"Dad, Mom is a beautiful lady and she always looks beautiful. She needs a ring that looks beautiful like her." Matthew picked up a thick gold band. On it were carved roses. He slipped it on one of his fingers. This is about Mom's size finger and it's like giving her roses that she will always have."

The sales lady leaned over, in a joking manner. "For your girlfriend, young fella?"

Shaking his head, "Nope, my momma. She needs a beautiful wedding ring."

"Son, is that the one?"

"Aw, yes sir, Dad. This is the one. Roses for Mom."

Matt nodded at the saleslady. "Ma'am, we'll take it."

Returning home Matthew was all excited. Dan had already left. Kitty was waiting for her men to return home.

The three sat on the settee. "Mom, we have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

"What?" She was smiling, wondering what they were up to.

"Close your eyes and put out your hands."

Kitty closed her eyes and stretched out her hands palms up. Matthew reached out, turning her left hand over. "Can I open them yet?" Kitty asked.

"No, not yet. Go ahead, Dad, go ahead."

Matt slipped the ring on her finger. Kitty slowly opened her eyes looking down at the beautiful rose engraved ring. "Aw, Matt! It's beautiful! When... when did you..."

"Well, our boy, Matthew, helped me shop."

With a huge smile, "Oh, Sweetheart. Thank you. This is lovely and I love it. I will cherish this ring always." She said pulling him close. "And you..."

"Hey! Can I get in on this?"

"Uh, Cowboy, come on."

"Oh, Mom, we bought tickets for the train home too. We're really going home!"

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

PT.23

The sound of the whistle blowing the early morning, echoed through the streets of Mesa Butte.

Matthew stirred slightly. He had slept a good portion of the trip. He was so excited about making the trip to Arizona and how they have to drive the cattle at certain time in the large herds. Matt had told him all about the ranch, raising cattle and reassured him he'd teach him as well as make sure he too could learn how to run the ranch, just as he was.

As the train pulled in, Matt stepped off first.

"Dad! Dad, over here." Beth called out.

"Ah, Beth Honey."

She quickly threw her arms around his neck. "Boy, I missed you!"

"Missed you too, Honey." Matt took her shoulders, turning Beth. "I want you to meet someone." Putting his arm around Matthew's shoulder. "Beth, Honey, this is Matthew, your brother."

Beth's eyes grew wide but with a smile, "My brother? Well, Matthew." Putting out both hands. "Hi. I am so happy to meet you. Gotta admit," she said, "I'm surprised but happy. Can I hug you?" Nodding, Matthew let Beth hug him.

Suddenly Kitty appeared. "Kitty!" Both Beth and Maggie said together.

"Let me get a look at ya girl." Maggie hugged her tight. "I'll be knowing I need to git a meal in ya. Come on now, all of ya."

As they all headed for the carriages, Beth gave Maggie a glance and smiled over her shoulder. She saw Jennifer and Amy watching with Jennifer's mother, Louise.

As they passed, "That's her, Momma."

"Yes, Mrs. Porter, the Irish woman. She referred to us as swine." Now scrunching her nose. "They're PIGS, right?"

"Of course, they are, silly." Jennifer said in a snippy tone. "Mother, I wonder what all the fuss is."

"I don't know, Dear, but let's finish our shopping. After all, the dance will be the social event of all time."

"Dad, Kitty, I'm sure glad you are home. They finished the new town hall. Sheriff Rose says they're holding a town social. Maggie and I went shopping." Winking at Maggie.

Kitty tilted her head, "Am I missing something here?"

"Oh, just that Miss Maggie has caught the eye of our Sheriff. Isn't that right, Maggie?" Beth was teasing her.

"Now, Elizabeth Ann, I think you should be quitting that this minute."

Matt began to chuckle. "OHHHHH, Elizabeth Ann, huh? I think somebody means business, young lady."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Oh, Maggie. I think it's cute."

"Kitty? You and Dad will go, won't you? We can come into town and shop. We have a great dress maker."

Matt huffed. "Beth, have you seen her luggage?"

"That will be enough out of you, Mr. Dillon." Kitty said, slapping his arm.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Matthew and Beth Laughed.

Pulling into the ranch, Josh and Martin were coming from the stable. "Welcome home, Matt. Miss Kitty. Happy to see you back."

"Good to see you too, Josh." Kitty answered.

As they all crowded around, Matt looked at them all. "Well, let's all go inside. I… We have something we'd like to say."

Once inside, Beth turned to Josh and Martin. "Honey, Martin, this is Matthew, my brother."

Martin moved forward. "Hi. I'm 11. How old are you?" He said looking up at Matthew.

"I'm 10. Are you my brother?"

"No." Martin said. "I just stay here. My big brother, Luke, is in California working to get us our own land. But till then Beth and Josh are taking care of me."

"Oh, ok." Matthew said. The two boys sat down and started talking.

"Dad, we can let them talk. What did you need to say?"

"Well, Honey. Ok, Matthew already knows. So, well, I guess we can just tell all of you. Beth, Josh, Maggie, we..."

Kitty looked at Matt. "Oh, Cowboy, let me. While we were in New Orleans, Matthew thought it was a good idea for his parents to be married. So, we did!"

"What?" Beth said astonished. "You did? Dad? Kitty? You're married?"

Kitty raised her hand, flashing her ring. "Yes! It seems after the hearing, to correct Matthew's custody, he and the judge had a talk, privately. And Matthew requested the judge marry his parents. How could we refuse?"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you. This be wonderful it is. Just the way it should be and it calls for a celebration."

Maggie made them all a special supper and special dessert. Beth leaned in to Maggie. "I think there's gonna be some surprised people in town. Don't ya think, Maggie?" The two chuckled with their heads together.

Furrowing her brow, "What's with you two?" Kitty asked.

"Aw, not a thing, Dear Kitty. Not a thing." Maggie answered.

The following morning, Matt and Josh were out early. One of the men had come to the house and told Matt the fence was down on the North ridge and some cattle were loose. But it looked as if the fences were cut. This was the back end of the property Matt's ranch and Josh and Beth property joined. Then there was a stream that divided the beginning of the next rancher's property line. He was a man who always wanted the land Josh and Beth had, that once was Mike's.

On their way out, Matthew ran out. "Dad? Sir, can I..."

"Ah, Son, you need to stay here. This is..."

"But, Sir, I want to."

"Matthew, I understand you want to but you can't. I need to ride and I can't watch you like I need to. I'm sorry."

Matthew stood looking disappointed. As they rode off, Martin put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I can't go either. I don't ride very well."

Matthew looked at him. "Uh huh. I don't ride either, but I thought he'd show me."

"Oh, yeah, he will but I can't guess when." Matthew just hung his head and walked back towards the house.

Kitty approached Maggie. "Maggie, I'm sorry I had to leave you so sudden, like I did. But I do hope you understand."

"Oh now, Miss Kitty. You brought back your boy." Kitty had explained to Maggie and Beth what had happened in New Orleans. "How could Dr. John do such a thing, being a friend?"

"Kitty, did he really think if Matthew was gone that you would..." Beth's words tapered off.

Nodding, "It seems so, Beth. He was still saying the same thing even at the hearing."

"But even when that never happened?"

"Well, honey, I guess Matthew was already with his friends and he just didn't know what to do. And then when he got sick, and wasn't sure if he was going to survive, he couldn't take it with him. I guess his conscience got the better of him. Matthew has been through so much and has handled all of this like a man. But he is still just a boy. I just want to do all I can to make everything right for him. He deserves that."

"Aw, Miss Kitty, you've been through so much your own self, you have."

"That's not what's important here, Maggie. My boy is."

Matthew stood at the kitchen door way. Maggie saw him, knowing something was wrong. "Matthew?"

Kitty turned. "Matthew? Sweetheart, what is wrong?" She could see his long face. "Honey?"

"Mom, he didn't want me with him. I wanted to go. I wanted to help. He said, when we came, he would show me everything here and how everything works. And he said I could do things here like he does with him. I know I never rode a horse yet but..."

"Whoa, Matthew, Honey. Wait a minute. Oh, Sweetheart, no. I'm sure that's not true. Your father had to go in a hurry. There was a lot of cattle that got loose through a cut fence. It can be dangerous. They have to move fast, Sweetheart. After you learn to ride, I'm sure he'll take you with him."

"Mom?" He looked up at her. "I just want to spend time with..." He let his words drop off.

Tilting her head, "Oh, I know you do and I know he does too and I promise you, you will both have lots of time to spend together. Ok? We are here to stay, Sweetheart. We are home."

"Hey, Matthew? How about driving your crazy big sister into town? Do you think you can drive the wagon? I need to get some supplies for Josh, Martin and I. And those horses can be pretty strong. So what do you say?"

Matthew looked to Kitty. "Can I?"

"Do you want to try?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah!"

"Ok, then."

"Let's go, little man." Beth said. "We need some brother, sister time. Martin, you coming?"

"Yeah, ok. I can help Matthew load your things."

"Ok, you two. You make sure you listen to Beth."

The two boys looked at Kitty. "We will look out after her. Don't worry."

Matthew took the reins and Beth showed him how to drive the wagon. He was thrilled. As they made their way into town, they talked and talked about all sorts of things, including what he liked and didn't like. Beth did her best to make him feel relaxed and comfortable. He and Martin made plans to find time to go fishing. It was great that they were the same age.

As they pulled down Front Street, "Hello, Sheriff."

"Hello, Mrs. Reardon."

"Sheriff, it's Beth. You've known me since I was a child. Please call me Beth."

"Ok, Beth."

"Sheriff? Will you be going to the social?"

"As a matter of fact, I've asked Maggie McBride to accompany me."

"Oh, I can't think of a better partner." Beth told him. Now entering the general store, "Hello, Mr. Harvey. I'll be needing a few things. Here is a list." Then she began looking around. The boys were looking at a few things on their own. Martin was showing Matthew some new fishing lures.

Beth was admiring a pair of earrings in the case when she heard a voice behind her. "Pick up another boy, Beth? If you can't have them, I guess you pick up strays, right?"

She didn't need to turn around to know it was a friend of Amy and Jennifer's, Melissa. "Hello, Melissa. No, Matthew is my brother."

Melissa's face dropped. "Your brother?" She repeated. But you... you never had..."

"I do now." Beth said with a BIG SMILE. "Oh, and just so you don't strain your brain, Kitty is his mother. So you can let the grape vine know."

Just then, Jennifer and Amy showed up, as Martin and Matthew called out to Beth. "Beth we have everything loaded up. You ready to go home now?"

Melissa slid up next to Jennifer. "That boy there is her brother."

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, she just told me he's her brother. She said he's her brother and that Kitty woman is his mother."

Beth was holding back a laugh. She could hear their whispers as she made her way out the door past them. Stopping, she looked over her shoulder. "Oh and, Ladies, and I use the term loosely, Matthew's mother, Kitty is my father's WIFE." Now laughing, Beth watched the wide eyes and dropped jaws.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Pt.24

Matt and Josh made their way over the far end of the property, seeing the fences torn down. "Matt, cattle didn't do this."

"Nah, Josh, someone is out for sabotage. Ok, Josh. Round up some of the men and see about getting the cattle together, will ya? I have a visit to make." Matt headed out over the ridge to the Jessup ranch.

Riding hard, Matt was met by several hands. "Hold up there." Matt slowed. "You got business on this land, Dillon?"

"Son," Matt gritted his teeth. "That's Mr. Dillon to you. And I'll take that up with Jessup. Get out of my way." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the young man reach for his gun. Matt quickly reached over grabbing him, pulling him from his horse and throwing him to the ground. "Boy, I'd think faster than that." Matt rode on.

The hand stood, shook off his self and looked at his co-worker. "Whoa, that ol' man is..."

Before he finished, the second man finished with. "Fast for an ol' man, I'd say." The two followed Matt to the ranch.

As Matt approached the Jessup ranch house, Mike Jessup walked out onto his porch. "Well, Dillon? To what do I owe this visit?"

"Jessup, I'm not here to play games. We've been over this property line issue before. Those boys are ones you have out there destroying my fences. You don't want a war. This is just a warning."

Just then, Jessup's two hands rode up. "Boss?"

"What happened to you?" Jessup asked.

"Ah, oh… I… well I..."

Matt interrupted. "Just taught the boy a lesson in manners."

Matt rode back to where some of the men were repairing the fences. "Boss, we've gather most of the cattle. There's a few strays still out there. Travis and Trask are still out looking for them."

Matt began helping them fix the fence. "Thanks, boys." He was steaming, thinking about what happened. Not paying attention, he slipped and cut himself on the wire. "Ahhhh!"

"Boss? You ok?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Hey we got this. You go take care of that."

Back at the ranch, Kitty was standing at the corral. She was enjoying quiet time with the horses. Trask, an older hand Matt had hired a few months back, watched her. He saw how easy she was with the animals. It was as if she had a special way of communicating with them.

Walking up behind her, "You have a way with them."

Looking over her shoulder, "Oh, yeah."

"I must say you are a beautiful woman."

She was a little surprised at his forwardness but Kitty was used to men commenting to her. She let it go at first but then he was touching her arm.

"Can't see a woman like you being happy in a place like this."

Suddenly turning, brow raised, staring at him eye to eye. "Mr..." Now pausing.

"Oh, Trask, Ma'am."

Nodding, "Umm, Mr. Trask. Have you worked here long?"

Smiling, "No, Ma'am. Just a few months."

"And where were you before? Colorado?"

"Nevada."

"Umm, I see. Well, where do you suppose you will be, say, next week or next month?"

Tilting his head, "Ma'am?" He quickly backed away. "Ma'am, I… I..."

"It's, Mrs. Dillon."

"Yes, Ma'am. I mean, Mrs. Dillon."

Just then Matt rode up. Kitty saw him holding his hand. "Matt? Cowboy? What happened?" She quickly turned and rushed towards him, seeing where the barbed wire had sliced his hand. "Oh, Matt, come inside and let me clean this up."

"Kit, it's all right. It's not that bad."

"Let me be the judge of that." She sat him down and began cleaning the cut.

"OWWW!"

"Oh, sit still. You're worse than a child."

"Speaking of children, where are ours?"

"They went to town. Matthew drove Beth in on the wagon."

"Matthew drove?" He repeated.

"Uh huh. He was quite disappointed this morning this his dad didn't let him go along."

"Ah, Kit, I couldn't. Jessup had his boys cut our fences and some of the cattle are loose. Kit, it could get… well..."

"Matt, relax. I understand. But he didn't. He saw it as you did not want him with you. That you did not wanted to spend shared time with him, just the two of you."

Rubbing his face, "Ah, Honey, I'm sorry."

"Matt, I talked to him."

"Kit, this is gonna take time getting used to. With Beth... Well, she was older. It was difficult but different."

Nodding, "I know. We're just gonna have to take it slow and learn as we go."

"Matt," she cupped his face. "Matthew just wants so much to please you, to make you happy and proud of him."

"Kit, Honey, I am proud of him. He's my son. I love him. I love you and Matthew and Beth. You're all my family."

Kissing him gently, "I know, Cowboy. I know." Wrapping his hand, "There. This should help."

Pulling her close, "This is better." He said, pulling her into a kiss. "Umm, house is empty, huh?"

"Now, Matt."

"It hasn't been empty too often lately."

Smiling, "Yeah, I know."

Running his hand through his hair, "We could take advantage."

"Matt Dillon! It the middle of the day?"

"Uh huh, and we're all alone." Now taking her by the hand, leading her upstairs.

"Now, Matt, Beth and the boys could be back any minute."

He was not listening, wrapping his arms around her. He was nibbling her ear. "Umm, you smell good." Slowly nibbling her neck, burying his face in the nape of her neck.

"Ah, Matt." She was now letting her full weight fall into him.

With his good hand, he fiddled with the tiny buttons on her shirtwaist, sliding his hand around and loosening the clip on her skirt at the waist. He allowed it to fall to the floor. "Mrs. Dillon, I do believe you are wearing way to many garments."

Chuckling, "Ah, Cowboy. You win." She began ridding herself of the remainder of her clothes then shedding him of his.

He slowly placed her on the center of the bed, kissing her slowly, covering every inch of her body. "Oh, Honey, how I've missed this. I've missed you." He was running his hands slowly over her body. You're just as I remember."

"Oh, Cowboy."

"Kitty, you are just as beautiful as the first time we made love."

"Matt Dillon, your eyes are deceiving you."

"No, Honey. I love you, all of you."

"But, Matt, I'm not that young girl of thirty years ago."

"No, you're not. You are the beautiful woman that has grown along side of me. And this body is the body that has carried my son and gave him life. That holds me and loves me. I couldn't ask for more or better than that in this life. When we make love, it's with everything we have and no one can touch that. We give our hearts to one another. Kit, Honey, I know I'm not one for words, but my heart is your heart."

Smiling with tear filled eyes. "Cowboy, my heart has always been your heart."

Blue met blue, flesh met flesh and no words were needed.

Lying sated, entwined in one another.

"Umm," with her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. She was not wanting to break the afterglow.

Suddenly, "Momma? Daddy?"

Matt looked down, raising his brow, chuckling. "I guess we'd better get used to this."

"Uh huh." Smiling up at him.

"Well, Momma, we'd better get up before..." And before Matt could finish, the door swung open.

"Momma, you up here?"

Matt and Kitty turned to see Matthew standing in the doorway. "Matthew, Sweetheart..." Kitty was trying to hide her smile. "Matthew, I will be right down."

"You and Dad feeling..."

Quickly, "Oh, sweetie, we're fine. I'll tell ya what, there's some fresh baked pie in the kitchen panty. Go on. You and Martin get yourselves some. I'll be right down."

As he left, Matt just chuckled.

"Matt Dillon, you see what you did here?"

"Uh huh and I enjoyed it a lot. And unless I'm wrong, so did you, Mrs. Dillon." He said, slapping her across her bottom.

"UGH! Matt!"

Matthew ran to the kitchen. Maggie and Beth were pouring tea. "Beth, Maggie? Momma said there's pie in the panty and Martin and I can have some."

"Oh, she did, did she?" Beth joked.

"Yep. They were taking a nap."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Momma and Daddy."

Beth just looked at Maggie covering her laugh. "Oh, yeah, a nap. Ok. Here, we'll get you the pie, boys." She was trying to stifle the laughter.

Just then, Kitty entered the kitchen. "So, you get everything you needed in town?" Kitty asked.

"Yes. Everyone is getting ready for the social." Beth walked closer to Kitty. "Sorry we came back so soon."

"Huh?' Kitty furrowed her brow.

"Matthew, said we interrupted your nap." Kitty just smirked at her and Maggie and cleared her throat. "Not a problem. I guess we have to remember..."

"Beth?" Just then Matt showed up.

"Hi, Dad."

"We'll have to remember what?" He asked.

Beth began laughing. "Oh, nothing." She responded.

Kitty inhaled. "Elizabeth Ann."

"What did I miss?" Matt asked. Matt knew something was up if Kitty called her Elizabeth Ann.

"Matthew, Son, when you are finished there, I thought maybe you and Martin could help me with some of the horses,"

Jumping up, "Sure, Dad."

"Martin, Josh and I will be heading to the house." Beth spoke up. "So I guess you and Matthew will have to do this alone today. If that's ok? We have a few things to take care of. Ok, honey?"

"Well, Son, looks like you and me."

"Ok, Dad." Matt saw this as an opportunity to spend time with Matthew and explain to him that there are some things he will not be able to do with him until he is older.

Matt picked out a horse for Matthew, and took him out riding. He was teaching him how to handle the horse.

Matthew saw a horse in the stable that looked like Matt's horse. "Dad, are these all yours?"

"They're ours, Son."

"This one looks like the one you ride. Can I ride him?"

Nodding, "Yeah, ok. He's pretty calm. But remember all the things I taught you. Never be too rough. And you always have to care for the animals."

"Yes, Sir. Dad, can we ride to town together? Just you and me?"

"Well, I guess that will be ok. I do have to see Sheriff Rose and your mom wants me to see Doc Brooks. She wants me to have him check my hand."

Rolling his eyes. "Ah, yeah, well if you don't, she'll be real mad."

"Yeah, Son, I know and..."

Matthew snickered. "We don't want that."

"Ok, Son. We'll give it a shot."

Matthew was excited. The two Dillon's were mounted and headed for town together. Father and son.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

PT.25

Matt took a slow and easy ride into town so Matthew could get used to riding with him. "Matthew, I want you to understand something, Son, about this morning. What I had to rush off and do was something that could have been very dangerous, if you had been along for the ride."

"How?" Matthew asked, looking over at him.

"Let me try and explain. You know I told you about all our land and all the cattle. And I told you about how your sister and Josh's land connects to ours so we have no fences between us."

"Well, Dad, we're family. We don't need fences, right?"

"That's right but there are other ranches connected to us so, in that case, we do have fences."

"Oh. Ok, so our cattle won't go on their land, right?"

"Yes, exactly."

"And they have are cattle too. Right, Dad?"

"Yeah. But see, some people, Son, don't follow the rules and this morning someone cut and knocked down our fences. Our cattle were loose. I had to go take care of this and confront the person and people who did it. See, Son, there are going to be just some things that happen on this ranch that I and the hands will have to take care of that you are just not old enough to be with me. Besides, your mother would..."

Suddenly, Matthew giggled. "Skin your hide, Dad?"

Matt rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah."

Arriving in town, "Hello, Matt." Abel Rose approached them. "And who's this?"

"Abel, this is my son, Matthew. Matthew, this is Sheriff Rose."

"Hello, Sheriff, nice to meet you."

"Matthew, here. Why don't you go get yourself some sugar candy and meet me back here?" Matt and Abel went inside to talk about what had happened with the fences.

Matthew crossed the street, entering the general store. He was looking around at all the jars of candy sticks while the clerk stood smiling.

"They sure look good, don't they?"

Matthew was licking his lips. "Yep. Daddy said I can get some. He gave me this." He was holding out his hand showing him he had coins to pay.

"Well, you let me know when you decide. Ladies, can I help you?" Turning to the three ladies walking in the door.

Suddenly, they begin talking above a whisper. "Oh, my. That's him. That's the boy. Beth Reardon told Louise's daughter he was her brother. Can you imagine? Matt Dillon had a child with that woman. I hear she was a saloon woman in Dodge City."

"No, no, silly. The story is she owned a saloon in Dodge City. Matt Dillon was a Marshal there long before he came here."

"Well, either way, we know what she is. Trash."

The store clerk watched as he noticed Matthew standing there and knew he could hear them. "Ladies, please. The child..."

Matthew turned, face angry. "MY MOM'S NOT TRASH." He ran out of the store running across the street into the sheriff's office.

Matthew rushed in the door, tears flowing down his face. Matt had his back to the door until Abel saw Matthew and saw his face. "Matt."

Turning, "Matthew, Son? Whoa, slow down. What's wrong?"

Sniffling hard, wrapping his arms around Matt. "Those ladies... They… they..."

"Ok, ok. What?"

"They said... They said Mom…"

"Matthew, Look at me, Son. Take a breath and tell me."

Swallowing hard, rubbing his eyes, wiping his cheeks and pouting. "Those ladies in the store. They were talking and they said Momma was tr... trash."

"What?"

"Uh huh. They said she owed something, a loon and was trash."

Hugging him, "Matthew, your mom..."

"Daddy, Momma. She's not trash. She loves us, you, me and Beth and Maggie and Josh and Martin. All of us." Wiping his face again. "Daddy, what's that thing they said? A umm… aloon?"

"Son, you mean saloon. Well, it's a place where grownups go to drink beer and whiskey. Will talk about that later. Come on. Let's go."

"Ok, Dad. Oh, we have to go let Doc Brooks check your hand. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Ok."

Matt and Matthew walked to see Dr. Brooks. As they walked, Matthew saw the three women from the store. "That's them, Daddy. That's the ladies that said them things about Momma."

"Ok, Son." Sitting in the office, Dr. Brooks re-bandaged Matt's hand. As they were leaving, Louise Porter approached them on the boardwalk.

"Matt? Well, hello! I haven't seen you for a while."

"Hello, Mrs. Porter."

"Oh now, Matt. It's Louise. No need to be so formal." She looked down at Matthew. "What do we have here?"

Matthew looked at her. "I'm Matthew. Matthew Russell Dillon."

"Oh my word. So it wasn't just a rumor."

"No. Matthew's my son."

"And his mother is that woman who I hear is..."

Clearing his throat, "My wife."

"Your what?" She said shocked.

"My wife, Kitty." Matt turned to Matthew. "Come on, Son. Time to go."

Three days later, Kitty and Beth rode into town for Beth to see Dr. Brooks. Matt had told Kitty about what happened with Matthew. And when she mentioned it to Beth, Beth also filled her in on what happened when she and Martin were in town.

"Well, Beth I'm no stranger to gossip. But Matthew. He's just a boy. They knew what they were doing. It was just plain evil."

"Oh, Kitty, they are just bitter and jealous. And Mrs. Porter, well… She just has her sights set on Dad."

As they arrived in town, they saw Louise and several other women clustered. Louise was sharply yelling at a young girl.

Beth and Kitty stepped down, walking towards them. Now seeing this young girl standing defenseless, Kitty walked between them. "Wait. What is this?"

Louise started, "This cheap tramp has the nerve to walk the streets in public. As if she should be seen with decent people. It wasn't enough my husband died in her bed and I have to live with that humiliation."

Kitty turned, "Honey, what's your name?"

"April."

"April, you just go on. Go ahead. You'll be fine." As she walked away, "Mrs. Porter, isn't it?"

"Yes. And how dare you."

"I dare because what right do you or any of you have to berate that young woman on the street?"

"She's a tramp! Oh, but you would know all about that wouldn't you? What was it called? The Long Branch?"

"Yes, I owned the Long Branch. I was a business woman for twenty years and proud of it. I learned a lot of things in my business. One of those things, Mrs. Porter, is that although men would like to think women are gossips... Oh, and they are. You all prove that quite well." Smiling at them all. "But men are the BIGGEST gossips of all times. What you hear across a bar would curl your hair. Or even just walking around this town. Like for instance, your husband."

Now eyes wide. "What would you know about my husband?"

"Well, let's start with, maybe that it wasn't April's bed your husband died in."

"What? Who…"

"And how, that's simple. Mrs. Ashford."

Now inhaling, What?"

"You're Louise's friend. Maybe you would be better informed to tell her the details of her husband's last moments." Kitty now looked from one to the other."

Beth stood with her hand over her mouth, to hide her laugh.

Louise turned to Sara Ashford. "Sara? What does she mean?"

"Oh, I… I..."

Beth looked at Kitty. "Kitty, maybe we should go now. My appointment?" As they walked away, Beth grabbed Kitty's arm, laughing. "Kitty, how did you know all that?"

"Oh, Honey. All my years working in a saloon? That was true. I owned a saloon. I learned men are much more gossipy then women will ever be." Letting out a huge barrel laugh.

"Kitty, every day I see more and more why Dad loves you so."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Pt.26

Everyone in town were all talking about the big social. But more than that, many were talking about latest news that Louise Porter and her best friend Sara Ashford were at odds after their encounter with Kitty. Kitty was right, the men in the barber shop and the saloon were chattering more than the women.

Beth and Kitty agreed to ride in to town together to pick up their dresses. Once in town, they were approached by the young girl from the saloon, April. "Excuse me, Ma'am. I don't know if you remember me…"

Kitty smiled at her. "April, right?"

"Yes. I just wanted to say thank you for what you did the other day. You know those women..."

Reaching out and touching her arm, "April, look. I understand women like that. But let me say this, if you are gonna be in this business, you need to grow a thick skin."

"Ah, Ma'am, I… I… the things she was saying..."

"April, you owe me no explanation."

"Ma'am, I heard you say you owned the Long Branch?"

"That's right."

"Then you're Kitty Russell?"

"Yes, I am. Kitty Russell Dillon, now. But, April, that was some time ago. You couldn't have been old enough to have..."

"Oh, no, Ma'am. But some of the girls... I've heard them talk and they've mentioned different places they've been. And they've mentioned the Long Branch, its reputation and the woman who owned it. According to them, it was some place and you were some woman. Anyway, thank you. I gotta go now." Turning, she left quickly.

"Kitty, she seems so young."

"Yes, Beth. I've seen that a lot. But some girls, they have to do what they need to do..." Then her voice trailed off.

Mike Jessup now had to find a way to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was the land that Mike once owned, which now was Beth and Josh's land. Jessup knew he had the money to buy her out. But now with Matt owning the land adjoined to hers and them being family, his chances of getting her to sell wasn't any better than it was when Mike owned it. He had tried so many things to get Mike to sell. But she never gave in. And after she died, she left it all to Beth and then Beth married. Now they had made the ranch a success.

Beth and Matt's property had water running through it that Jessup wanted and needed rights to. His property only had a small stream but it was not sufficient to operate his ranch.

Everyone was getting ready, all dressing for the social. Matthew was excited. This was his first big party. He and Martin talked about going and Martin told him about other kids that would be there with their families. Then he whispered, "Even girls."

The boys were dressed in their Sunday best. Josh and Matt were dressed and ready, having a drink.

"Matt, I don't know about you but these tie functions are really..." Now he was pulling at his collar. He wasn't comfortable.

"Josh, with the women, you get used to this and you get used to the waiting.

Beth stood in front of the long mirror. "Ah, Kitty. I don't know."

Shaking her head, "Beth, you look beautiful. You're glowing."

Beth now had a baby bump she could no longer hide. Beth turned when Kitty came from the water room. "Aw, Kitty! Wow, you look wonderful. Dad is going to love it."

"Ah," Now standing, rechecking herself. "I have to admit, Beth, it's been some time since I've been this dressed up. I'm not a young girl anymore."

Putting her arms around her shoulders and leaning her head on her shoulder, Beth looked at her through the mirror. "Kitty, you are the woman my dad loves. And what he sees is the woman he has loved and loves him and us. Her family."

Leaning back into her, "Oh, Honey, yes. Yes, I do very much. I love you. I love you all so much." Turning and hugging her. "Always, Sweetheart."

As the two women descended the stairs, the men turned, seeing Beth first. Slowly, Josh stood watching her. "Wow, Honey. You look amazing!"

Beth kissed him. "I love you, Josh." Whispering over to Matt, "Dad, you're in for a surprise." Tapping him on the shoulder, making him turn as Kitty came down.

Half way down, she stopped. Matt walked to the foot of the stairs. "Hello, Cowboy."

Saying nothing, he reached out his hand, helping her the rest of the way. When they met, blue to blue, he spoke in a low tone. "Hello, Gorgeous." It were as if no one else was in the room. His hand went around her waist. Both her hands went up and cupped his face, pulling him in and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Suddenly from the kitchen doorway, clearing her throat, Maggie entered. Everyone turned, surprised to see her standing dressed up. She was looking beautiful in a bright green satin dress. Her reddish blonde hair was in a soft upsweep. "We all look ready, we do."

"Maggie, you look beautiful."

"Well, ladies." Matt looked on. "Shall we go?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Josh answered. Abel stood there. "Maggie ready?" Josh nodded. Abel was speechless. "Maggie?" Offering her his arm.

Josh and Martin followed suit. Matt started to usher Martin and Matthew out the door but Matthew stopped him. "Dad, we need to help Mom."

"Oh, ok." Matthew and Matt stood on either side of Kitty, offering her an arm.

She smiled, holding back a laugh. Nodding, "Mr. Dillon." Then to Matthew, "Master Dillon. Shall we?" And they were off.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

PT.27

Music was playing. Everyone was gathering at the new hall. One by one, entering, all watching to see who came with who and who was wearing what. You could see the different groups cluster together and the chatter starting.

Louise Porter and her daughters sat looking around the room. Jennifer sat talking to her friend Amy. They had been close friends since they were little.

Louise's elder daughter Laura was married to Mike Jessup's oldest boy Mike Jr. They were expecting their first child. Laura had decided to come along just to get out. Laura, sat drinking a non-spiked glass of punch.

Turning to her mother, "Mom? You're as nervous as a cat. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, dear."

"Mom, you might as well forget about Matt Dillon if he married that woman."

Shaking her head. "Oh, Laura." Just then, Matt, Kitty and the family entered. "Speaking of THAT WOMAN." Louise muttered. Kitty and Matt looked around. "Just look at her standing there like she owns this place, will ya?"

"Oh, Mother, please. She hasn't done anything."

"UGH." Louise just walked away.

Matt stood with his hand around Kitty's waist. She wore a fitted, blue velvet dress with full shirt. It was modestly cut, but showed just enough to show her figure. Her hair was swept up in a French twist and small tendrils of loose curls framed her face. A matching sapphire necklace and earrings completed the ensemble. Matt wore a crisp white shirt, black jacket, black string tie, black hat and black boots.

"Kitty, I'll get us a drink. Ok?"

Nodding, "Ok, Cowboy."

As he walked to the refreshment table, Matthew looked to Kitty. "Mom? Can me and Martin go play?"

Raising a brow, "Can Martin and I."

Rolling his eyes, a habit he was picking up from Matt. "Yes, Ma'am."

Smiling, "Yes, you may. But don't get into any trouble, ya hear?"

As the two boys ran off, they yelled back. "We won't!"

The music started up again, Matt started back with the drinks. He was stopped by Louise. "Matt. Oh, Matt."

Matt stopped, holding the two glasses of punch. Huffing out a breath, "Hello, Mrs. Porter."

"Now, Matt. I told you it's Louise."

"Ok, Louise. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Matt, this is a social, a dance is it not? Come on. Dance with me. Here, put these down." She said, taking the glasses from his hands and pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Now, wait a minute here."

Laughing, "Oh, come on." Beth saw what was happening and was getting steamed. Walking towards Kitty. "Kitty? Kitty, do you see this?"

"Uh huh. I see her."

"And?" Beth said. "Beth, Honey, relax. Your father can handle this. Really." Kitty was now laughing.

"But, Kitty, don't you see what that..."

Throwing up her hand, "Honey. Yes, I see exactly what Louise Porter is doing and exactly what she thinks she's doing. Which is why I'm not going to do anything."

"Ugh, Kitty. I don't understand."

"Beth, look. She knows very well I can see what she is doing."

"Yeah, I know." Beth said, still steaming. "And if that was Josh I'd..."

Kitty now looked at Beth smirking. "Yeah, and that is exactly what Louise wants."

"OHHHHHH…" Beth finally calmed down and got what Kitty was saying. "I get it. So what are you gonna do?"

"Umm, oh, I don't know yet." Laughing.

They were enjoying the night, dance and meeting people and, of course, Louise kept up her shenanigans. Finally, it came to a point. Louise was making insults aimed at Beth and Maggie as well. She was drawing a crowd. Even her daughters were embarrassed.

Kitty finally approached Louise. "Beth, let me. Louise, please. You have been trying your damnest all night to ruin what has been otherwise, a very wonderful gathering for all here tonight. Everyone has worked very hard to pull this social together. But not to have this," now pointing at Louise, "lower it or downgrade it to something ugly."

Now people were all agreeing with Kitty. "Now, generally, I like to be a lady about things like this. But there comes a time when that doesn't always work."

Matt was cringing off to the side, knowing something was about to come he wasn't going to like.

Now Kitty looked at Beth and Maggie who Louise had been attacking as well as herself. "Ladies, there's a right and wrong time for everything." Now turning, picking up a half full punch bowl, turning facing Louise Porter and dumping it over her head. "Shut up, Louise. No one wants to hear you anymore. Now, Ladies, that was the proper time for that."

The whole room was in a roar. They couldn't believe what they had just seen.

Louise was screaming. "Kitty Russell!"

Kitty turned to her and yelled back. "IT'S DILLON!" Walking away.

With all the commotion, Matt pulled Kitty aside. "Kit? Did ya have too?"

"Yeah, I did. Matt, that woman... UGH!"

"Ok, Honey, calm down." Matt sat her down trying to talk to her. "Kit, I only danced with…"

Furrowing her brow, "What? Matt, I don't care about that. Matt, she has been attacking our daughter and Maggie."

"Wait. What did you just say?"

"Matt Dillon, are you listening to me at all?"

"Yeah, I am. What did you just say?"

"UGH. I said that woman has been attacking our daughter and…"

"Ah, right there."

Again furrowing her brow. "WHAT?"

He now smiled at her, leaned in kissing her.

"What is going on with you?"

"Kitty Russell Dillon, I love you."

"Well, I love you too but what in the world..."

When Matt looked up, Beth was standing there smiling. She knew exactly what Matt was talking about.

Several of the folks had begun to leave. Abel was still dancing with Maggie. Matt and Kitty watched the two.

"Matt, they make a good couple. Maggie told me the other day that Abel's people are from the same county in Ireland that she is from."

"That's nice."

"You know, she's been alone a long time. Her husband died shortly after they came to this country. Then her boy died of consumption. She was really there for me, Matt, when I needed her. When I thought I lost Matthew. No matter what, she was right by my side night and day. It's nice to see her happy. And Abel seems happy too. I glad she came here with us."

"Yeah, Kit, I'm happy you had her. But looking at those two, it looks like we might not for long."

Slapping his arm, "Oh, Cowboy." Then as she watched the way Maggie and Abel were looking at one another, "Umm. Ya know something, Cowboy? You just might have somethin' there."

Now laughing, "Well, I guess we should round up our troops."

"Yeah, I haven't seen the boys for a bit."

Matt laughed. "I saw them talking to some little girls a while ago."

"Matt!"

"What?"

"Girls?"

"Yeah, Kitty. They are boys."

"Matt!"

"What?"

"Matthew's ten."

Matt wrapped his arm around her leading her out the door, rolling his eyes. "Ok, Momma."

"Matthew? Martin? Come on, Boys. Matthew! Martin! Come on, where are you? Time to go home. Boys? Come on now. This is no time to play games!"

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Pt.28

Matt and Kitty continued calling out, looking for Matthew and Martin. But there was no sign of either boy.

Mostly everyone had gone home, all but a few who remained to clean up. Abel and Maggie were still in town. Abel saw Matt. "Hey, Matt? What are you still doing here? If you're worried about Maggie…" now he started to chuckle but suddenly he noticed the concerned look on both Matt and Kitty's faces. "Hey now, what's wrong here?"

"It's the boys." Kitty answered. "We can't find either of them."

"Whoa, just hold on now. They're boys, Miss Kitty. Don't go gittin' in a panic just yet. Matt, you know what boys can get into."

Matt tossed his head at Abel. He agreed but he knew Kitty. "Yeah, Abel." He said when they were out of ear shot. "But Kitty's very protective of Matthew."

Nodding, "Ah, I understand, Matt. Let's get the ladies home and you and I can go take a look see."

The ride home started out quiet. Then, "Matt? Where can they be?"

He could see the fear setting in on her face. "Now, Kit..." Before he could finish he saw her face.

Her jaw was tight. "Matt Dillon, don't you dare."

"What? I didn't..."

"No, don't you dare, 'Now Kitty' me. Matt, that's my baby out there. Matt, he's only ten. He doesn't know this country. Don't you get that? This is all strange for him."

Matt could see her starting to panic. Grabbing her hands, "Kit Honey. We will find Matthew. We'll find OUR boy. He'll be fine. He's a smart boy. He's resourceful."

Then Maggie spoke up. "Aw, of course, he'll be just fine, Miss Kitty. The boy comes from good strong stock, he did." Patting Kitty's arm. "And he has Martin and that boy, he's a smart boy."

Kitty inhaled deeply. "Matt?" He could see the fear in her eyes. "Where can they be?"

Just as they pulled into the ranch, Josh rushed in behind them. "Matt! Matt!" He was out of breath.

"Josh, what's wrong?"

"Beth and I have been looking all over for Martin. We can't find him anywhere. Is he with Matthew?"

"No, Son."

Kitty looked at Josh. "They're both gone." Her eyes now were teared up.

Travis came from the barn. "Boss, something wrong?"

"Yeah. Matthew and Martin are missing. I'm not sure what is going on just yet. I need a few of you boys to ride with us. But maybe one or two should stay here at the ranch with the women just in case. Things been alright around here tonight?"

"Sure, Boss." Travis said.

"Ok, get the boys together."

"Will do, Boss."

Kitty stood on the porch, grabbed Matt's arm. "Cowboy…"

"Yeah, Kit." Staring blue to blue.

"Please? Bring my, our boys home."

"I will, Honey."

"And, Cowboy..."

"I know, Honey. I know."

Kitty sat with Beth and Maggie. She was restless.

"Kitty, please come, sit. Or maybe you should get some sleep."

"Not on your life. How can I sleep? Those two little boys are out there all alone. We don't know where or if they are hurt, or for that matter who has them." Suddenly, she picked up a glass and threw it at the wall. "UGHHHHHHH! Why is this happening?"

The three women sat up all night. Maggie decided to try and make breakfast, not that she could get Kitty to touch a bite.

Kitty sat alone, staring into what was left of the flames burning in the fireplace. She was swirling a half filled glass of brandy in her hand, the same glass she held all night. "Please, anything, anything at all. Just let them be alright."

Kitty suddenly heard horses. She rushed to the front porch only to see Mike Jessup sitting firm on his horse along with his son Mike Jr. "Morning, Ma'am."

"What do you want here?"

"Now, is that any way to greet a neighbor?"

"Mr. Jessup, you're not welcome here. I'm aware of the trouble between you and my husband so I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."

"Matt's a hard man, Mrs. Dillon. But one way or another I'll win. I always do. Oh, that Yardner woman... she was stubborn. But then she died and left it to her kid. Just cause Matt Dillon, ex law man is her daddy, that's not gonna stop me. He can be broken too. Every man has a weak spot."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Jessup?"

He just let out a laugh as he turned.

Kitty furrowed her brow. Her mind went right to the boys being missing. But her thought process was broken when she heard a loud explosion and felt the ground shake and rumble. Maggie and Beth came running, yelling Kitty's name.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Pt.29

Kitty ran into the house. "Beth? Maggie? You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. What was that? Kitty, everything shook."

Shaking her head. "I know. I felt it." Quickly, she headed up the stairs, checking everything, changing her clothes and rushing down the stairs. "Beth, you stay here."

"Kitty…"

"Now, Beth, please listen to me. I want you just to stay here with Maggie. Don't argue with me."

"Where you going?" Beth asked.

"I'm gonna... Well, I'm gonna have a look around. Just you stay put. Hear me?" And she ran out, headed for the stable.

Trask saw her grab her horse. "Mrs. Dil..." Before he could ask, she took off.

Kitty rode off over the North ridge in the direction which she thought it sounded like the explosion came from. As she rode up over the hill, all she could see was smoke. As she rode closer, she could smell fire. Thinking to herself, "OH MY! What on Earth?"

Suddenly, she began seeing a rushing flow of water where there shouldn't have been running water. It was now headed towards her rather fast. "Oh' KITTY GIRL!" Now thinking fast, she began riding fast trying to get out of the line of fire so to speak. It was like a rushing flood.

Just then, once out of the rushing water area, she found herself coming up on an area where the ground had separated in huge gapes.

Sitting, looking around. "Oh my. What has happened here?" Brushing her hair back off her face, huffing out a breath. Kitty had an idea the explosion had something to do with her visit from Tom Jessup. But the how and a bit of why, still troubled her. She really didn't know much about him just yet. Just what Matt and Beth had told her about him wanting Mike's land to expand his ranch and then the water rights.

Kitty was more concerned now with the fact that Matthew and Martin had been missing all night. And now it had been hours with no food or water, no pun intended. But neither boy was very experienced with handling themselves out there alone. "Oh, Boys, where are you? Where would you go?" As she rode around, she continued to call out, "Matthew? Martin? Can you boys hear me?"

Laura Porter Jessup, feeling restless, had that morning decided to go for a buggy ride to get some fresh air. She always liked going down by the fresh spring. Now that the weather had changed, it made her feel better to get out of the house.

Mike and Mike Jr. and Louise were constantly hovering, not letting her do anything. She was feeling like a prisoner. So while they were all out of the house, she went for a ride, taking in the air. She was taken by surprise when she felt the earth shake beneath her. She tried to hurry and get back into the buggy and get back to the house but panic set in when she was faced with a wall of water rushing towards her.

Riding, still calling out for the boys, Kitty suddenly heard the cries of a female voice.

"Help! Help! Someone help me!"

Stopping to look around, Kitty could see the turned over buggy that was now being carried away by rushing water and a young woman screaming, holding on to a branch, hanging from a tree.

Matt, Abel and Josh rode up to the house. Beth and Maggie rushed out of the house. "Dad! Josh! Did you find..." Then realizing they didn't have the boys with them. "Oh, Dad." Beth began to tear up.

"Now, Beth. We'll find them. We just came back to freshen up and get some supplies."

"Dad, Mike Jessup was here this morning."

"He was?"

"Yeah and, Dad..."

"Honey, I need to talk to Kit."

"Wait, Dad." She grabbed his arm. "Wait. Kitty's not here. She... umm, Dad..."

"Beth? Kitty what? Did he..."

"Oh... Oh no, Dad. Jessup didn't touch her. Kitty rode out on her own. She didn't tell us where she was going but we figured she went looking for the boys. Especially after, well, after the explosion."

Matt threw his head back, rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Kitty!"

Abel looked at Matt. "I gotta say, the lady's got brass."

"Yeah, I know." He just twisted his expression.

Beth leaned on his arm. "Dad, it's the boys."

"I know, Honey. I know. But she..."

"Ah, Dad, it's that part of what you love about her. What she's willing to do for us because she loves us."

He turned and looked at Beth. "UGH! Women!"

Kitty made her way closer to where Laura was.

"Oh! Please help me."

"Alright, alright. Just stay still. I'll get you. Don't try and move."

"Please, I'm scared." Laura yelled to her.

"I know. I'm coming. Just hold on." Kitty made her way closer to her, grabbing her and pulling her to dry ground.

Laura hugged tight to Kitty, crying. "Thank you. I thought I was going to be carried away with the buggy and.. Oh, my horse."

"Well, Honey, we can't worry about that right now. We need to take care of you. Are you hurt?" Kitty asked.

"A little."

Kitty could see she had some cut and scrapes. Then Kitty placed a hand on Laura's stomach. How do you feel?"

"Not so good. I have some cramps."

"You're Laura, aren't you? Laura Jessup?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Laura now stared at Kitty. "Oh, you're Mrs. Dillon, Matt Dillon's wife."

"Uh huh. That's right."

"I remember you from the dance."

Kitty just smirked.

"Oh, right." Smiling, "Mrs. Dillon. Mother deserved that."

"Honey, let's worry about you." Helping her up, Kitty looked around. "Laura, you know this place better than I do. Is there some place we can go till I make sure you're alright?"

"Well, there's a shack, or there was, somewhere over that way. If it's still standing."

"Honey, do you think you can make it? Look, try and see if you can get on my horse. I can walk." Kitty helped her and she walked the horse. The shack was still partially standing but Kitty figured it was good enough. She got her inside and laying down. "How are you feeling?"

"Ma'am, it really hurts. Bad."

"I know, sweetheart. You just rest."

Matt, Abel and Josh rode out again. "Look, Abel, you and Josh go on. I have something I want to do."

"Matt, I know what you want to do and I can't let you. I'm the Sheriff. Matt, you know the law."

"Abel, Matthew, Martin and Kitty are my family."

"I know that, Matt. But, Matt, you wore a badge for twenty years."

"Abel, you don't need to remind me. I have Kitty to do that. And she does it well."

"Matt, we'll handle this by the law. By the law, Matt."

Matt turned and rode off. He was headed straight for Jessup's ranch.

Laura, laid on a pallet covered in what Kitty could find, burlap sacks. She was hurting. Kitty did what she could to make her comfortable. She was trying to rethink the area now and where the two boys may be.

Suddenly, Laura screamed out. "Mrs. Dillon! AHHHH, OUCH! AHHH! It hurts so bad. Oh. Oh… ah... Mrs. Dillon…"

"Yes, Laura?"

"I think... I think my water just broke."

Kitty's faced dropped, thinking to herself, 'Oh, of course, it did.' "Ok, Sweetheart, just relax."

"But I'm scared. I never did..."

"Laura, it's alright. I know what to do."

"I know you've had a baby but…"

Smiling, "Have I done this? Oh yeah, many times." Kitty was thinking of how many times she'd helped Doc with patients he had in Dodge. "Oh, Honey, yeah. It was my side profession. You'll be fine." Kitty looked around for something to hold water, knowing they had plenty of that. Then she looked at Laura. "Ok, Honey. Let's get this outer skirt off you. We may need it later."

Looking around for something sharp. "Hmmm…" Seeing a small piece of glass. "This might be helpful." She cleaned it off and set it aside.

"Mrs. Dillon, the pain. It's getting worse."

Nodding, mentally Kitty was timing the pain. "I know, Honey. Looks like this little one is impatient and wants to make an appearance to meet his or her momma."

"But… But it's to soon."

Laughing, "Oh, Honey, babies have a time table all their own. Believe me, Matthew, my son made his arrival two months early."

"And he... he was healthy?"

Nodding her head, "Oh yes, Ma'am."

The boys last night, you were looking for them after the dance. Is that why you were out here today?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I was. But let's take one thing at a time. Ok?"

Rushing fast through the main gate of the Jessup ranch, Matt jumped down off his horse. "JESSUP! Jessup, it's Matt Dillon!"

Walking out onto the porch, "I hear you, Dillon. To what do I owe this visit?"

Matt lunged at Jessup, grabbing him by the neck. "I ought'a kill you. Where are my boys?"

"And I would know this, why?"

"Jessup, I'm warning you. I know you were at my place this morning."

"Yeah, met the beautiful redhead. Quite a spitfire, that one."

"Where's my boys?" And without waiting for an answer two quick punches before Jessup knew what happened, landing him on the ground.

Louise came running from the house. "Tom! Matt! Stop. You'll kill him."

"Anything happens to my boys or Kitty and he'll wish I had." Just as Matt turned to leave, Mike Jr. came from the barn.

"Louise? Dad? Laura's not here. Her buggy is gone too. Where could she be? None of the hands have seen her." Mike Jr. looked at his father on the ground. "What's going on here? Dillon?"

"Ask your father, Boy." Then Matt rode off.

Abel and Josh were riding up as Matt was leaving. "Matt, what happened?" Abel asked.

"He's still breathing. For now."

Laura's Pain increased and Kitty knew she was going to have to deliver this baby. "Ok, Honey, nothing we can do but help this little one into the world. So, your gonna have to help me help you. Ok?"

"Ok, Ma'am. What do I do?"

"Well, for starters, my name is Kitty, not Ma'am."

Smiling, "Ok, Miss Kitty."

"That's better, seeing as how we're getting a bit personal here today."

Laughing, "Yeah, who would have thought. A Jessup and a Dillon stuck together in a situation like this."

Kitty huffed out a breath. "There's one for books. A story for your children."

Laura's pain began coming faster and faster. "Oh, Miss Kitty."

"Alright, alright." Kitty could see it was time. "Laura, now when you get another contraction, I want you to push. Ok? Push down hard till I tell you to stop." As she did, suddenly, Kitty yelled, "STOP! Laura, stop."

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's ok. I just need to do something." Kitty could see the cord around the baby's neck. "Ok, honey, now this is going to be a bit uncomfortable but I have to do this. So just bare with me." Reaching in and grabbing the cord and lifting it off the baby's neck it was wrapped twice. Kitty counted it, 'One, two' then exhaled. "There. Ok, that's better. Now, we're ready. Ok, honey, with the next contraction. Oh, ok, here it comes. PUSH, Laura. Push hard. That's a girl. Here we go."

Suddenly, Kitty was holding the tiny little boy in her hands. "Congratulations, Momma. He's beautiful! He's perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes."

"But he's not crying."

Nodding her head, "Just a minute." Then he began to wail. "There ya go." Kitty wiped him clean and placed him on her chest. "Say hello to your Momma, Little one."

Kitty was now exhausted. Laura and the baby fell off to sleep. Kitty sat her mind wondering about the day and still scared about Matthew and Martin. Then, in the still air, she heard a shuffle in the brush just outside. Not knowing if it was an animal or what, she grabbed the shotgun she kept with her from the horse. Cocking it, trying not to wake Laura and the baby, she opened the half hinged door. The sun was beginning to go down. Pointing the gun where she thought she saw a quickly moving shadow, "Who's there? Show yourself or I'll shoot."

Just then, she heard the footsteps moving closer and a voice.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Pt.30

Louise and Mike Jr. stood in the parlor. "Where could Laura be? She wouldn't go off alone in her condition. She knows I wouldn't allow her."

"Mike, Laura is a grown woman. She's headstrong like your mother was. You can't treat her like a china doll, son. Not in this part of the country. It just doesn't work. Women need to be strong out here. I told you that. I told all you boys that. But Laura, she's a strong girl if you give her a chance."

"Dad…"

"Son, you can't put her on a shelf. Take Dillon. That Man should have died a long time ago. But something keeps that man going." Shaking his head, "And that woman he married, she's no China doll. She can't be married to a man like that and be one."

Louise turned to him. "From what I've heard, they've been together thirty years."

"Is that right?" Jessup asked.

"Yeah, back to the days when they were just kids and he first became a Marshal. She run a saloon but she was his woman and he was her man."

"Well, what do ya know? I guess that's love. Ha Ha."

Louise looked a Mike. "Would it be so bad to have that kind of love?" The two just stared at one another.

Maggie and Beth sat nervously, waiting for word on the boys and Kitty. "Oh, Maggie, I'm going crazy here. The boys are still out there. Kitty is still out there. And Dad… The way he left here…"

"Oh now, girly. You just trust in your father and in Abel and that handsome young husband of yours. They be bringing your family back home, they will. And before ya know it, we'll be a sitting around the table having supper. Ya see?" Maggie wrapped her arms around Beth. "Now let's be getting some food in ya, child. We gotta be feedin' the wee one."

"Ah, Maggie, I can't."

"But ya will. No argument from ya now."

Kitty slowly turned with the shotgun, surprised. Inhaling deeply, "MARTIN!" Exhaling, "Oh, Martin, you gave me a scare." Dropping the gun down, hugging him. "Where… What are you... Oh..." She was trying to catch her breath.

"Miss Kitty." Martin looked disheveled. "We need help."

"Martin, sweetheart. We? Where is Matthew? What happened to you?"

"Miss Kitty, we were playing… playing at the..." He was worn out.

"Here, sweetheart, sit down. Catch your breath." She found him some water. Laura and the baby were still sleeping. "Martin, where'd you come from? Where is Matthew?"

"Ma'am, we... He needs help. He's... he's hurt."

"What? What happened?"

"Three men grabbed us when we were playing. We were with some girls at the dance. They wanted to show us this place they go to. Then these men came yelling at us. The girls ran and the men grabbed us. They wouldn't let me and Matthew go. They locked us in a room."

Cupping his face, trying to see how bad he was hurt. "Martin, where is Matthew now?"

"He's still there."

Shaking her head. "Ok, where is there, honey?"

"I don't know."

"UGH. Martin, can you show me?"

"Well, maybe. See, we were trying to get out when everything started to shake. It was weird. The whole world was shaking." His eyes were now wide. "I never seen that before."

"I know, Sweetheart but I need you to think. Please. I just need you to think."

"We were trying to climb out an opening and Matthew said he could fit. But when everything started shaking he fell and I couldn't make him wake up. I tried. I really tried. So when the shaking stopped I told Matthew I'd go get help and I crawled out the hole the shaking made. I just started running. I don't remember all this water before."

"No, Honey, you wouldn't." Kitty just shook her head.

Kitty suddenly heard Laura and the baby. "Martin, we need to make some plans."

"Who's that, Miss Kitty?"

"Well, that's Laura Jessup and her new baby. They were caught out here."

"You mean when the world shaked?"

Kitty chuckled. "Yeah, when the world shook. Honey, we have to get ourselves out of here and then find Matthew." Kitty went to Laura. "Laura, I know this isn't gonna be comfortable but do you think you can ride?"

"I feel better after resting, Miss Kitty. Thanks to you. So, I'm willing to try."

"Good. We need to get out of here."

"Oh, we have company." Laura said seeing Martin.

"Yes, this is Martin. He lives with us. He and my son Matthew went missing last night."

"Oh, so you found them?"

"No, not exactly. Martin found you and I. Matthew is still trapped."

"Trapped?" She repeated.

"Yes," Kitty said. "They were taken last night."

Laura could see from the look on Kitty's face, she wasn't sure she wanted to continue asking.

Kitty managed to get Laura on her horse, holding the baby. Kitty and Martin walked beside the horse. Martin showed Kitty as best he could the direction he had come.

Suddenly, Laura said. "Martin? Were you boys in that old cabin up over the hill?"

"Maybe, Miss Laura. I'm not sure of this land."

"Kitty, that's Dad Jessup's old cabin. Some of the hands use it for their gear, overflow, you know."

"Miss Kitty, there was a lot of ranch supplies in there." Martin told her.

"That man. He had the audacity to come to my home and smile in my face knowing DAMNED well he had my boys."

Laura looked at Kitty. "Oh, Miss Kitty, I'm so sorry.

"UGHHHHHH! That nan will be."

As they walked onto the Jessup ranch, Louise and Mike Jr. came running out first. "LAURA! Laura, where on earth have you been? We've been up all night."

Kitty stood with her shoulders squared and jaws tight. "IS THAT A FACT? Did it cross your mind to maybe come looking for your young pregnant wife, who just happened to be catch up in this mess your father and..."

Holding up his hand, "Just hold on, lady. What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'll tell you what I'm talking about. "You're sitting here while your, pregnant, scared wife is out there all night, having your son. Yes, she delivered your son in a broken down weather beaten shack because of your father and possibly your hair brained scheme to steal land and water. You weren't caring who's life you put in danger, even Laura and your son."

"Laura, Honey, are you and the boy alright?"

"Yes, Mike. We are fine. Thanks to Miss Kitty. Mike if she hadn't come along, I don't know what I would have done. Mike she saved our lives." Laura turned to Kitty, hugging her. "I owe you my and my son's life. Thank you, I'll never forget this."

"No, Honey. You did all the hard work. You just take good care of that wee one."

Laura walked towards the house and Louise. "Oh, Mike, where is her son? Tell her now."

Mike Jessup walked out. "Well, another Dillon visit. Two in one day."

"Mr. Jessup, I want my son and I want him now!"

Jessup saw Martin standing beside Kitty. He was wondering how he was there but not Matthew. "Well now, Mrs. Dillon. Why would you think..."

Suddenly, a shot. "Mr. Jessup, that one went in the air. The next one won't miss."

"Now, now, Ma'am. Let's not talk crazy."

"Mister, you haven't seen crazy. Where is my boy?"

Several of his hands came running when they heard the shot. Kitty backed up.

"Boss?"

"Make another move and I shoot again and, Mister, you're a dead man."

Jessup smiled at her. "Lady, I do believe you'd pull that trigger."

"That I will."

"Ok, I'll tell you."

"Un huh. You'll show me. Get saddled up. Just you." Jessup got on a horse. "And if I think we're being followed, I'll shoot."

"Men, stay back. I can handle this."

"But, Boss…"

"I said, stay back." Jessup rode with Kitty to the cabin that Laura had mentioned. Laura gave Martin a horse and told him to ride home and tell someone where Kitty was going.

Martin rushed to the ranch. Josh was there, telling Beth and Maggie what was happening so far. When Martin showed up, they were surprised. He filled them in on what had happened and where Kitty was. Josh rushed to find Matt.

Catching up with Matt and Abel, filling them in. "Abel, this is what I was afraid of." Matt shook his head. "We have to get there quick. Let's go."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

PT.31

"Matt, I know you're worried, but Kitty is a level headed woman.

Matt threw a glance Abel's direction. "Abel, you've never experienced Kitty's temper full on. I'm afraid it hasn't mellowed with age. Especially not when it comes to Matthew. Abel, someday I'll fill you in on the whole backstory. You'll understand better. But for right now, we need to find Kitty."

Riding along, Mike Jessup was in front of her. "So I understand you and Dillon go way back. Thirty years, Louise tells me."

Huffing out a breath, "This isn't a social ride, Mr. Jessup."

"You must be some woman. He was drawn back to you, even after the Yardner woman." He was now trying to bate her.

"Mr. Jessup, I'm not going to discuss my personal affairs with you. Just ride and remember this barrel is aimed at your back." Kitty now spotted the small cabin in the distance. It looked mostly intact as Martin had said. Kitty dismounted first. "Go on and get down. Slowly! Go on inside." As he opened the door, she saw Matthew laying on a small cot against the wall. "MATTHEW! Matthew."

Jessup looked at Kitty puzzled.

She turned quickly. "Don't you move."

"The boy looks like he needs help."

"I don't want you anywhere near my son." She looked around the room, seeing a rope. Grabbing it, "Over there. Sit!"

"What?"

"I SAID SIT." She was now pointing the gun at him. She started tying him up. Once he was tied, she rushed to Matthew. "Matthew, sweetheart, it's Momma. Can you hear me?" She was now cradling him.

When she touched her hand to the back of his head, she felt her hand was damp. Looking down at her hand, seeing blood on her fingers. Kitty went wild. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOY?!"

"Lady, I did nothing to the boys." In a blind rage, she rushed towards him.

Just then...

Abel had shown Matt a short cut to the cabin. They could hear Kitty yelling at mike Jessup. Mike was trying to stand and get loose. She was in such a rage of anger, she swung the butt of the shotgun across his jaw just as Matt and Abel came through the door.

"Kitty! Kitty, stop!"

Quickly Matt grabbed her in a bear hug from behind. "Kit. Honey, stop." He pulled her aside. "Here, calm down. Honey, take a deep breath."

"Matt." She pushed away from Matt going straight to Matthew, cradling him again.

Matt sat with her. "Here, let me see." Kitty refused to let him go. "Kit, let me see him." Looking over at Abel, "We need to get him to the ranch."

"Ok, Matt, I'll take care of him. Go. Go take care of Matthew."

"Here, Kitty, let me take him." Matt carried Matthew and climbed on his horse. Kitty followed.

Once at the ranch, Matt sent Josh to get Dr. Brooks.

Kitty sat by Matthew's bedside. She bathed him while they waited for the doctor. She stayed quiet, refusing to talk to anyone. She refused to leave Matthew's side. Kitty laid curled alongside him, humming and softly talking to him.

"Matthew, Sweetheart, Momma's here. I won't leave you. I promise, you're gonna be fine. I promise. I promise I'll be right here. I need you to open your eyes, my sweet boy." She ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it back off his face and kissing his forehead.

Standing at the doorway, "Kitty, Dr. Brooks is here."

Saying nothing, she allowed him to come and examine Matthew.

"Kit, honey, why don't we give Dr. Brooks some time to..." Matt stopped when Kitty turned and shot him a piercing look that let him know she wasn't leaving the room.

"Mrs. Dillon, I would like a few minute to examine Matthew."

"I'm not..."

"Kitty." Now taking her arm, leading her out into the hall.

Once in the hall, she shrugged Matt off. "Don't you have something to do, or somewhere to be?"

"Wait a minute. What's going on here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on. My baby is lying in there unconscious and has been and I don't know if he's going to wake up. That's what's going on."

Just then Dr. Brooks opened the door. "You can come in." Kitty brushed past them both, closing the door.

Matt opened the door and he and Dr. Brooks entered. "Mrs. Dillon, Matthew had a severe concussion. Apparently it was from a blow to the back of his head."

Nodding her head, "Martin did say he fell and hit his head when they tried to crawl through an opening. The EXPLOSION," now looking over at Matt, "made him lose his balance. Martin was able to get free and go for help. He found me. I was out," again looking over at Matt, "looking for the boys."

"Matt, Mrs. Dillon, he'll need a lot of rest."

"Doctor?" Her voice cracked. "Will Matthew... will he wake up?" Now placing the back of her hand against her mouth.

Ma'am there's some swelling, so it's a wait and see situation. But Matthew's young and healthy and I'm sure with lots of love and care..." He now winked.

"Thank you, Dr. Brooks."

"I'll stop in a few days, but if you feel you need me for anything, anything at all, you send for me. Ok?"

Matt walked Brooks out. "Matt, I meant what I said. The boy is young and healthy. With proper rest and care and no complications, he should be fine."

"Dr. Brooks, Kitty. She's... well..."

Smiling, "Matt, she is a mother. I understand."

Matt returned to Matthew's room, standing at the door, listening to Kitty.

"Ah, Curly. If only you were here. You would know what to do. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to Matthew. I wish you could see him, how much he's grown. You always wanted to be a grandpa. I need you, Curly, now more than ever. Curly, did I make a mistake? Are things still the same? You were always my voice of reason. Why'd you leave me?"

"Kitty. Honey, maybe you should get some sleep?"

"I'm fine. Matthew needs me."

Maggie and Beth followed Matt into the room.

"Miss Kitty, you be needing sleep. You've had yourself a time out there, ya did. You'll be no good to the boy, if you don't get some sleep. I'll be sitting with him, while you do. And dont'cha go worrying yourself if he makes a peep. I'll be tellin' ya."

"Aw, Maggie..."

"No. You go on to bed. All of ya. I'm gonna stay here."

"NO!"

"Kitty, now you are going to come with me." Matt stood her up, taking her by the shoulders. "Maggie and Beth will stay with Matthew."

Kitty leaned over, kissing her son. "I'll be back, sweet boy."

Matt walked her out of the room and down the hall. As they entered their room, Kitty sat on the edge of the bed.

"Should I fill you a bath?"

"NO!"

"Here. Do you want this?" Handing her a robe.

"NO!"

"Kit. Honey. Just stop. Kit, you need to get out of these things." Matt stopped. "Kit?"

"I just wanna be left alone, Matt."

"What? Kit, we're both tired. A lot has happened."

Slowly, she lifted her eyes, staring at him. "We now. IS THAT A FACT?" Reaching for a pillow and throwing it at him. "You can go sleep in your office down stairs."

Matt stood stunned. "What?"

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Pt. 32

Staring at her confused, "Kit?"

She stood, turning her back to him. "Just go. I want to be alone."

"Kitty, wait a minute. What's this all about?"

Shaking her head, "Not now, Matt."

"Look, Kit, I know we've all had a long day and we're all tired but..."

"Tired? We're all tired? Well, maybe you should have thought about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Ughhhh! Matt, just go. Please?"

Being frustrated and confused, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door. As the door slammed, Kitty jumped. "Ugh!" She threw a vase behind him.

Matt stormed down the stairs finding Beth in the kitchen with Josh and Martin. Martin was upset by the day's events and couldn't sleep. Beth had sat with him and made him something for a snack. As matt entered, Martin had began talking about what had happened.

"Martin, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Nah, it's ok, Miss Beth. I wanna tell you."

"Ok, Honey, if you want."

"See, Matthew and me, we were talking outside with the girls and we heard some men saying something. We weren't real sure of everything they were talking about but we heard them say your name and Mr. Dillon's. They said something about making sure they can get water. So, Matthew said we should follow them and see where they were going. The one man said he had spolises."

"Martin, you mean explosives?"

"Yeah, yeah that's it. Anyway, we wanted to see where they were going so we could come back and tell Josh and Mr. Dillon what they were doing. But then, they saw us and grabbed us and put us in that room. Matthew said if we did this his dad would be real proud of him and..."

Suddenly, Beth looked up at Matt, but her eyes widened when she looked past Matt. "OHHHHH." Was all Beth could get out as Matt slightly turned seeing Kitty standing just behind him. She had heard every word. "Kitty..."

The burning look aimed his way. "Matt Dillon, after all these years you still haven't a grain of sense in... UGHHHHHH!" She turned, and as she walked away, "When will you get IT? Are you happy now?"

Beth followed behind him as he followed Kitty. "Dad, maybe you should let her..."

"NO! No, Beth. That woman's temper..."

"Dad, that's what I mean. Maybe she'll calm down. Dad, Kitty is just upset, worried about Matthew."

"Beth, I'm worried about Matthew too."

"I know, but you handle things differently. You don't show... I mean, you... Well, you know what I mean. You keep it all inside. That was hard for me to get used to. Sometimes it's still hard but I understand. I'm sure Kitty does too."

"Beth, does it look like she does?" He snapped.

Now rubbing his arm, "Dad…"

"Beth, I'll handle this." Matt took the steps two at a time, something he hadn't done in a long time. He peeked in on Maggie and Matthew. Maggie assured him Matthew was sound.

Once at the bedroom door, he started to open it but couldn't. Knocking, "Kit, it's me."

"Go away!"

"Kit, open the door. We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Damn it, Kitty, open this door."

"Matt, go away."

Without warning, he took a step back, gave the door a kick and it flew open. "AHHHH!" Kitty spun around. "Matt Dillon, are you crazy? What's wrong with you?"

"Kitty Russell Dillon, we're gonna talk about whatever has you twisted and we're gonna talk now."

"No. I have nothing to say to you. Matt Dillon, you haven't changed one iota. I had to be kidding myself thinking, after all these years, that anything would be any different. Oh yeah, I know physically. But, Matt, you will continue to do it over and over again and again. But to what end or who's end? Yes I chose to stay by your side for twenty years. I loved you."

"Loved me? Past tense?"

"Oh, damn it, you know what I mean. But with Matthew it's different. Matt, that boy, our boy, he is in awe of you. He worships you. All he wants is to please you, make you happy and most of all make you proud of him as your son. That means so much to him. Matt, my baby is lying in there and may not wake up because he felt he had to do something to make you proud of him."

"Kitty, Matthew is my son too. I love him and I am very proud of him. He doesn't have to go out and do anything special to prove anything to me."

Now pacing around, flailing her arms. "Well, Mr. Dillon, I guess he feels he does. Or why else would he be trying so hard? Damn it, Matt. For twenty years, I was a mistress to that damn badge."

"Kit, I resigned. What do..."

"Et et. Yeah you took off that badge and replaced it with something else. Land averments and water rights. Now I'm a mistress with child. Matt, Matthew deserves more."

Matt took three steps towards her but she backed away. "Aw, Kit." He reached out again attempting to envelope her in his arms but now she was cornered. "Kitty. Honey... Please? We both love Matthew."

"Matt, I'm so angry. You and Jessup fight like children over all this land and water and not caring who gets hurt in the process. We have young ones, they have young ones." She continued to try and pull away.

Kitty began to head for the door. Matt grabbed her arm. "Whoa. Where you going?"

"I can't sleep. I'm going to relieve Maggie."

"Oh no. You're staying right here."

"Now, Matt…"

"Kitty, I said you're staying. Come on." Leading her to the bed, he propped his back against the headboard. "Here. Come here." Wrapping her in his arms, "Lay here for a bit and rest, even if you just rest your eyes."

"Matt, no. You infuriate the hell out of me, Matt Dillon."

Grabbing her, flipping her over on her back, pinning her beneath him. "Yeah? If that means you love me, good." Then he covered her mouth with his.

Struggling, "Ma-tt. Matt..."

"Shhhhhhh. Kiss me."

"Matt… Ahhhhhh…"

Leaning up slightly, "That's it. Just kiss me." He refused to let her up.

"Damn you, Matt."

Seconds later, he felt her loosen up and stop fighting him. Slowly, her hands slid around his neck. He could hear a light moan as her hands moved to cup his face. Blue met blue.

"Oh, Cowboy."

"Kit, please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you felt I put everything, this ranch, the land, water rights, any of this ahead of you, Matthew or Beth. Honey, I never want to do that. And I heard you in Matthew's room. What you said... You're wrong. This... us... This is not a mistake. We are not a mistake. Yes, we made mistakes but, Honey, we've come through them and we're together." He was still holding her close. "Ah, Honey, I need you." He buried his face in the nape of her neck.

"Cowboy, please."

Now, pulling back, "Kit, honey. No. That's not what I meant. Yes, I always need you and want you. But, Honey, I needed you. Needed you here with me in my life. Ah, damn it, Kit. You know I'm not good with words."

Her expression softened. "Cowboy, I need you too." Now looking at him more loving and sultry.

"Honey, I promise we'll get through this. Trust me?"

Slowly, she nodded. "Alright." As he began to roll away. "Cowboy?"

"Huh?"

"You don't have to go. I mean, what I said earlier, about sleeping in your office? That's not necessary."

Puckering his mouth, "Oh?"

Shaking her head, and motioning with one finger to come closer. "I was thinking maybe, since Maggie did say she would sit with Matthew, you might sit, stay here and ohhhh... Hold me til I fall asleep?"

"Well, now, Mrs. Dillon, that sounds like a nice proposition." She was now smirking at him and patted the bed beside her.

Relieving himself of his clothes, he climbed in bed alongside of her, enveloping her in his large frame. With her head on his chest, the two fit together like a hand in a glove. He slowly rubbed her back while her small hand rubbed his chest and side.

"Cowboy?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, Kit…"

"No, Matt. I know I haven't made any of this very easy for you. But I guess it hasn't been very easy for me either. I guess, losing out on Matthew's first ten years... Well, I just feel I need to protect him the best way I know how."

"Honey, I get that and I understand that. But on the same turn, Matthew is ten and those years we missed, we can't get back." He felt her tense up. "Now, Kitty, don't get angry. I'm just stating a fact. All we can do is accept what is, move forward and give our son the best life we can. And love him the best we can."

"Matt…"

"Now, Kit, I took that badge off." He could hear her let out a breath. "Now wait. Honey, I also get how you feel. You've reminded me enough." He muttered.

"What?" She popped her head up.

"Nothing. Look, Kitty, he's a boy, a growing boy. You can't baby him forever. And before you bite my head off, he needs to learn to live in this part of the country and be a real boy." He could feel the tension leave her body.

"Oh, I know that. But, Matt..."

"I know, Honey." He leaned down, lifting her chin with one finger, placing a firm but gentle kiss on her lips.

"Umm, ahh, that's ahhhh nice." He was continuing to kiss her softly, moving it slowly down her neck. "Cowboy?"

Uh huh?"

"I thought you were tired."

"Un huh. I'm busy."

Her shoulders started to shake from laughing. "Is that a fact?"

Mumbling, "Honey... uh huh." Nibbling her neck. "Honey, I need you. I really need you."

"I know, Cowboy, I need you too."

"Kit, all of you." He quickly rolled her over.

She could feel how much he needed and wanted her. "Matt... Cowboy, I don't think this is a good..."

"Aw, Kit..." He continued working his way down her body. He quickly looked up at her. Blue met blue. No words were needed. Their bodies as well as mind, heart and souls were once again joined together.

Suddenly, a commotion. "Miss Kitty? Dad? Dad. Kitty. It's Matthew! Hurry."

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Pt.33

The two jumped up quickly. "Matthew! Oh, Matt." She was scrambling quickly to throw on a robe. Kitty ran out the door, meeting Beth in the hall. "Beth, is he... What's wrong?" She could barely catch her breath. Entering Matthew's room, stunned at seeing him stirring. Matt followed behind.

Rushing to his side, "Oh, Matthew. Momma's here. Can you hear me? Matthew? Open your eyes, Sweet boy."

Matt sat beside Kitty with his arms around her. "Ok, Kitty. Breathe. Give him a chance."

Matthew was tossing his head back and forth and starting to mumble. "Martin... Martin… gotta' tell Dad. Tell Dad..."

"Shhh, baby. It's ok. You're ok now. Matthew, it's Momma. You're ok."

Matt leaned in. "Son, we're here. Your momma and I, we're here, Son. You're gonna be just fine."

Suddenly, Matthew 's eyes started to flutter. "Dad…dy? Daddy?"

"Yeah, Son. I'm here so's your momma."

"I'm sor…ry."

"What? Why, son?"

"I… I wanted to help. I wanted you to see I could help. Make you… proud. Show you… I'm not… a baby." Kitty's heart was breaking as she looked at Matthew then locked eyes with Matt.

Now Holding Matthew's hand, "Aw, Matthew. I am very proud of you. You never have to do anything, anything like this to make me proud of you. You're my boy. My son. I love you."

But, Dad, you always had Beth. Me and Momma... well, we just..."

"Oh, now, Son. You just wait a minute. I love your momma with all my heart. And that love gave us you. And we love you with all our hearts. Nothing will ever change that. You understand? You never have to go looking to do anything to make me proud. You're a Dillon. Don't you ever forget that."

Just then, Beth was standing in the doorway. "Hey, Little brother. All us Dillon's stick together. We're family."

While they all gathered, Josh had gone to town and come back with Dr. Brooks.

"Well now, hello there, young man."

"Hello, Doctor." Matthew said.

"How you feeling?"

"My head hurts some, back here." He now pointed to the back of his head.

"Well, young man, you will for a bit. You have quite a bump back there."

"Yeah, when the shaking started, I lost my balance. Momma, I'm sorry. I know you told us not to go off too far."

Closing her eyes, "Oh, Matthew." She looked at Brooks. "Doctor, do you think he'll be alright?" Kitty asked.

Brooks had checked him over. "Well, Mrs. Dillon, he's going to have a headache for a while but I think with some bed rest and if he takes it easy for a while, he should be fine. Matthew is a lucky boy. He's young and healthy."

"Momma, I'm hungry."

Kitty chuckled. "Of course you are." Throwing her hands up, looking at Matt. "He is your son."

Matt just rolled his eyes. Beth laughed, as did Maggie.

"Eats for the boy, comin' right up."

"Maggie, I think maybe something soft, to start with." Dr. Brooks added.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Awwww." Matthew was disappointed.

Josh pulled Matt aside. "Matt, can we talk?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Well, I took Travis and some of the guys and rode the property to survey the damage. Matt, it looks like Jessup got what he wanted. Water now runs from both our properties right into his as well. With the explosion, flow patterns have changed. But we're not losing water, Matt. Or at least it doesn't seem so."

"Ok, than why the concerned look."

"Well, I haven't figured out how to tell Beth the bad news."

Matt raised his brow. "You mean there's more?"

"Oh yeah. That was just the good news."

Matt could now see the defeated look on Josh's face. "Josh? Son, what is it?"

"Well, Matt, it's our..." He threw his hands up. "Our house. It's gone. The ground beneath it, it shook enough that the house gave way. Most of it collapsed. Jessup really wanted to get to Beth. He couldn't get to her mom, Mike. But Beth is more vulnerable. Especially now, with the baby coming."

"Josh, you and Beth always have a home here."

"Thanks, Matt."

Josh had to break the news to Beth about the damage to their house. "Beth, we need to talk. I surveyed the damage and well… Honey, we have a problem."

"Ok, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Beth, it's the house. Our house. Most of it has collapsed."

"Oh no, Josh!"

"Honey, we'll be ok. I promise."

"Of course, you will. You all have a home right here with us. As you said, Beth, we're family." Kitty announced coming into the room.

"Now, Kitty, we can't."

"Elizabeth Ann."

Beth's eyes widened. Martin laughed. "Miss Beth, that's what my mom would do when I was in trouble."

Swallowing hard, "Yeah, Martin, mine too." Beth said. "Kitty, you and Dad... You need..."

"What? We are a family, young lady and families take care of one another so no argument."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Meanwhile Matt made a trip to see Abel Rose.

"Hello, Matt. How's the boy?"

"He's doing much better."

"And Kitty?"

"Abel, this whole thing... Well, it's been rough on Kitty. But well get through this ok. It will take time but Kitty is strong and we've always dealt with things together. Abel, Kitty is stubborn and she has a temper. But deep down she is smart and sensible and we love each other. She will do anything for our family."

"Oh, Matt, Kitty is some woman. Maggie has told me a lot about her."

"Oh?"

"Oh, it's all good. Maggie thinks the world of her."

"Speaking of Maggie, you two seem to be..."

Abel's face turned several shades of red.

"Come on, man, it's us guys."

"Matt, I never thought at my age I'd ever meet a woman like Maggie. She's great. I think I'm in love. Is that possible? I thought that part of my life had passed me by. But..."

Matt just smiled. "Abe, I thought I'd lost Kitty. Lost her for good. But now not only is she back in my life but she's my wife and we have a son. Yes, we have some things to work through but we love each other more than ever. We're happy. So, Abel, don't let this chance get away from you. That's my advice for what it's worth. Not that I'm an expert. I've made my mistakes."

"Thanks, Matt. That does help. I count you as a friend, a good friend. So, with that said, I'll tell you, I'm going to ask Maggie to marry me. TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Matt and Abel discussed what would happen now with Mike Jessup. His charges and such, the damages, kidnapping of the boys and the loss of property to Beth and Josh. Able let Matt know, he'd written up a full report and had sent for a circuit judge. Now, he just needed all involved to sign the complaint.

"Matt, I have it all right here. So, if you don't mind, I'll take the ride back out to the ranch with you and I can have Josh, Beth, you and Kitty all sign it." Abel looked at Matt.

Matt rubbed his chin. "Uh huh, and maybe get a chance to visit with Maggie?"

Abel turned away slightly. "Well, Matt…"

The two mounted up and headed back towards the Dillon ranch. Riding quietly, Abel looked over at Matt. "Matt between you and me, I'm mighty grateful."

"Grateful?" Matt repeated.

"Yeah, to you and Kitty for bringing Maggie here to Arizona. Matt, I'm not going soft on ya, here, but I never thought I'd be this happy."

Matt just adjusted his hat and nodded.

Dillon Ranch

Maggie, Beth and Kitty sat around the kitchen table.

"Beth, now I want you to understand. You, Josh and Martin are a part of this family and as long as you are, you'll always have a home here. We will all figure this out together."

Martin had gone upstairs to see Matthew. Maggie excused herself and went to check on the boys. Beth sat, looking sad. Kitty poured both of them a cup of tea.

Watching Beth, she sat down slowly. "Beth, sweetheart, I understand this is an emotional time for you. And I know right now, more than ever, you'd like to have your momma with you." She reached over, placing her hand on hers. "And I know I will never replace your momma in any way. I wouldn't dream of trying. But please know that I do love you and I am here for you for anything you need. I wouldn't have minded had I had a daughter just like you."

Beth looked up with tears in her eyes, tilted her head. "Kitty, yeah. I am your daughter now."

Kitty leaned forward, cupping her face in her hands, kissing her forehead and smiling.

Upstairs, Martin sat on Matthew's bed. "Hey, your head still hurt?"

"Ah, just a little."

"Sorry I didn't stay there with you but I wanted to find somebody and I did. Your momma and Miss Laura. Wow, she was having her baby."

Matthew's eyes grew big. "Really?"

"Yeah. Your momma helped her to have it in this little shack. Miss Laura was in a buggy accident. When the shaking started, all the water rushed it threw her to the ground and then took the buggy and horse. Your momma saved her."

"Wow! She did? Martin, how did we get home?"

"Well, after I found Miss Kitty and Miss Laura, we took Miss Laura and her baby home. Then… umm…"

"What, Martin?"

"Well, your momma and Mr. Jessup were arguing and…"

"And what?"

"She made him show here where you were. You know, the place where the men put us? She had a shotgun."

Matthew's eyes widened. "Really? Where was my dad?"

"Oh, I guess he and the Sherriff were still looking for us. Miss Laura told me to go home and tell someone where she took Mr. Jessup. Then your dad followed them and brought you home."

"Are they gonna go to jail?"

"Dunno."

"What are you boys up to?" Maggie asked as she stood at the door.

"Ah, just talking, Maggie."

"Matthew? Think ya want some food, do ya?"

Rubbing his stomach, "Yeah, I'm starving."

Maggie laughed. 'You are your daddy's boy. Well, I'll be fixin' something."

"Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have something… umm…"

"What Matthew?"

Deep in thought, "Not just some soup. Real food."

Now laughing out loud. "Ok. Real food. Yeah." Maggie re-entered the kitchen, still laughing.

"Well now, what's so funny?" Kitty asked.

"Matthew." Maggie grinned. "He's starving. He wants real food."

Kitty and Beth joined in the laughter. "He's his daddy's boy."

Matt and Abel arrived at the ranch. As they entered, the three women were all laughing.

"Well now, what did we miss?" Matt asked as they entered the kitchen.

"I'll have you know, Matthew is feeling much better. He's asking for 'real food'." Kitty laughed as she answered.

"That's good, right?" Matt wondered.

"Of course it is." Kitty told him. "Abel, join us for supper?"

"I'd be happy to, Ma'am."

After supper, after all was cleaned up, Matt and Kitty went to sit with Matthew. Josh, Beth and Martin decided to take a walk since it was nice out. Josh wanted to talk with them about their situation and the what the plan would be for now. Abel was happy to have time alone with Maggie.

Walking out onto the front porch. "Maggie, looks like we have some time alone."

"Yes it does."

"Maggie, honey, can we sit?"

"Sure we can." She said, walking on over to the swing. "What be on your mind, Abel."

"Maggie, I know we haven't known each other a long time but I feel like I've known you forever."

"Ah, Abel, darlin', I know what ya mean. Ever since I lost me husband, I've never felt so close to another man like I feel with you."

"Maggie, I'm not a man of fancy words or with a fancy lifestyle, but… Maggie, what I'm trying to say is… Ah, I want to share my life with you… our lives together… Oh, land sakes! Maggie McBride, will you marry me?"

Maggie turned, looking surprised. "Abel!" Her eyes lit up, smiling. "Ohhhhh," cupping his face in her hands, gently kissing his lips. "Oh, yes, me darlin', yes!"

Abel scooped her in his arms out of excitement, kissing her. "Maggie, my Irish rose, you've made me the happiest man in the world."

Beth, Josh and Martin walked up the walkway, wondering what they were interrupting. Clearing his throat, Josh lowered his head. "Uh, excuse us."

"Oh, no, come. Did ya have a nice stroll?"

"Yes, it's a beautiful night, Maggie." Beth answered, smiling back at them.

"It surely is."

"Maggie?" Beth tilted her head.

Abel leaned in. "Should we tell them?"

"Tell us what?" The three asked in unison.

"Well, I guess you all will the first to know. I've asked Maggie to marry me and she said yes."

Beth's face lit up. "Oh, Maggie! That's wonderful!"

Suddenly, "Did I just hear right?" Kitty asked, standing behind them at the door with a smiling smirk.

Maggie turned. "Aw, Miss Kitty, you be hearing right, ya did. Me darlin' Abel asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Oh, Maggie." Hugging her. "I just think that is wonderful. Sherriff, I hope you know you're getting the cream of the crop."

I do, Ma'am. I sure do."

After Abel said goodnight and everyone was settled for the night, Kitty sat at her vanity table, going through her ritual. "Aw, it's been quite a day."

Matt had changed, watching her from the bed.

"Matt, I think the two of them will be very happy."

"Huh?"

"Maggie and Abel. I think they will be good together."

"Yeah, he's seems to be taken with her."

"Matt, you don't seem to be surprised?"

"Nah. He told me he was planning on asking."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure when or if he would go through with it."

"Oh, Matt. I saw Dr. Brooks today. He says Matthew is doing very well. There's no sign of any permanent damage. Matthew is so anxious to get up out of that bed, he's crawling out of his skin."

Now smiling, "Yeah, I know." Matt agreed.

"Matt, he was lucky, wasn't he?"

"Kit, honey, he's a boy, a strong boy. I can't count how many times I hit my head."

Kitty was chuckling. "I can."

After a full night's sleep, Kitty woke up, finding she was alone in bed. Stretching, "Matt? Matt?" Climbing out of bed, she grabbed her robe and headed for the kitchen. "Good morning, Maggie. Umm, coffee smells good."

"Top of the mornin' to ya." Maggie said, all smiles.

"Well now, someone's in a good mood."

"Aw, yes I am." She was bouncing around singing away.

"Maggie, it does me good to see you this happy. But I must say, honestly, it's going to be sad and lonely in this house without you. You have been so much a part of my life for so many years."

"Aw now, Girl, don't you worry yourself. You'll be seeing me, lots. I promise ya that, I do."

"I'd better, Maggie McBride. I'd better."

"I'm gonna go check on Matthew." Going up to Matthew's room, opening the door. Suddenly, "MAGGIE! Maggie..." Rushing down the stairs, "Maggie, Matthew. He's not in his room."

"Oh? Well, I was just going to make him some breakfast."

"Oh, Maggie!" Now covering her mouth with both hands.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

PT.35

Kitty and Maggie began pacing. "Where could he be?"

Beth came down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"It's Matthew. He's not here."

"Oh, Kitty, he couldn't have gone far. Maybe he's in the barn or at the stable. I'll go check." Beth first checked the barn. Nothing. Then she entered the stable, hearing voices. She waited and listened. Matthew and Martin were sitting on a stack of hay, just talking. She smiled. They were talking like two little men.

"Martin, I'm glad you are staying here. It's nice to have someone my age around."

"Ah, yeah."

"I'm happy to have my dad to do things with. But he explained how much work there is to do and that he is busy. But then that just leaves women."

Martin laughed. "Yeah, I know what ya mean. They love us and all but we guys gotta stick together. Hey, you feel ok?"

"Sure. It feels good to be movin' around some."

"Ok. I don't wanna make you get sick or hurt more. Your momma sure would be mighty mad at that."

"Yeah, I know. Momma gets scared a lot. Daddy says it's cause she lost me all those years and she's afraid somethin'll happen to me again. But he says if we give it time she'll get better bout it."

Just then, "Hey, Boys. What'cha doing in here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just talking."

"Matthew, maybe you should let your momma know you're out here and..."

Rolling his eyes, "Oh, she's looking for me, huh?"

"Yeah, she got a little worried when you weren't in your room, Little Brother."

"I'm sorry. I just went for a walk."

"I know." She ruffled his hair. "Come on. Maggie's got breakfast."

Jessup Ranch

Mike Jessup stood in his office, staring out the window, replaying in his head what had happened. He was kicking himself for letting Kitty get the upper hand. Then he started rethinking some of the things he had said. Maybe he should have continued to deny knowing what she was talking about. He now realized, he had underestimated her. Now rubbing his jaw reminded him of that. Mumbling, "Gutsy woman."

From behind, "Dad?"

Turning, "Yes."

"Dad, you alright?"

Nodding, "Just thinking."

"Thinking what a mess this is?" Tom Jessup asked.

"Look, I don't need to hear..."

Interrupting him, "Dad, that Dillon boy could have died. But not just that. You can go to jail for kidnapping?"

"Ah, Son, the boy will be fine. No one died and we now have water. They can't take it back."

Stunned, "Are you serious? Dad, you went too far. The Dillon's are not our enemy. They're good people."

"Tom, that woman is crazy. She held a shotgun on me. She assaulted me with it. Look at me." He said pointing to his jaw.

Shaking his head, "She was protecting her son, her ten year old son! And just in case you've forgotten, your daughter-in-law and grandson are safe and alive because of that woman. Why are you the only one in this house that don't understand this? Mike and Laura and I... we don't understand you, Dad. You and Louise with this petty grudge... But I must say, even Louise isn't as harsh as you."

Laura knocked as they were talking. "Dad? Sheriff Rose is here. He says he needs to speak to you. He's in the parlor."

"Send him in here, will ya?"

As Abel entered, Abel nodded. "Mike."

"Abel sit. Drink?"

"Nah. This won't take long, Mike. I guess you know there will be a hearing. The circuit judge will be here next week."

Turning quick, "Are you arresting me?"

"Look, Mike, I could but I'm trusting you not to leave town. Don't make me regret my decision." Abel stood and started for the door. Then, "Mike? Children? What were you thinking? Matthew could have died."

Shaking his head, placing his hat on his head he walked out.

One Week Later

Circuit Court Judge Bradford McClain arrived on the early morning train. Abel sat at the café having coffee, reading the morning paper. A small boy rushed in. "Sheriff? Sheriff, you got company. A big man in a fancy suit. He's over in your office and he's waiting for ya."

Smiling up at the boy. "Ok, Timmy. I'm coming." Entering his office, "Judge McClain. Good morning. Welcome."

"Good morning, Sheriff. I just thought I'd stop and say hello before I checked into the hotel. I'm hoping we can settle this case quickly. I've been traveling for some time and I'd love to get home." Swiping his hand across his forehead.

Abel sat on the edge of his desk. "Well, it seems rather simple, Judge. It's like this. Three ranches join together. Two of them are father and daughter."

Nodding, "Ok, I see. So where is the problem?"

"The third is the Jessup ranch. But the main sources of water are on the Dillon and Reardon ranches. The Reardon ranch used to be the Yardner ranch. Mrs. Reardon's mother owned it. Jessup tried for years to get it from her but she wouldn't sell."

"Ok. And?"

"Well, Mike Yardner died a few years back leaving it all to her daughter."

"Uh huh, I see. And you say the Dillon ranch is owned by her father?"

"Yes." Abel answered.

"Umm, Dillon." Now rubbing his chin. "Any relation to Matt Dillon?"

"Yes, the same."

"Well, I'll be. Matt Dillon a rancher. I heard he took off the badge, but the daughter is a surprise."

Abel nodded. "He has a wife and son too."

"Umm, never saw him as a family man. Seems I remember a beautiful woman though. Beautiful redhead."

Abel smiled. "Kitty."

"Yeah, Kitty Russell."

"Dillon now. Anyway, Mike Jessup wanted the water rights and Beth and Josh Reardon's land. When they wouldn't sell, he just went too far. Explosives were set to change the course of water flow. But something went wrong."

"Oh? Such as?"

"Well, for one, the Reardon home was destroyed. Jessup had two young boys kidnapped and one of them was hurt seriously. Matthew Dillon. Ten years old. Even his own daughter in law was injured during this."

"Ok, we'll hold this hearing tomorrow morning."

Everyone gathered at the newly built hall which was used for a court house. Just outside, as they all arrived, Mike Jessup came face to face with Matt and Kitty.

Matt tried tugging at Kitty's arm. "Kit, come on." Walking Kitty in front of him, Matt turned to Jessup. "I'm warning you. Stay clear of my family."

"Dillon, she's the one who's dangerous."

Matt was gritting his teeth as they walked inside.

Laura approached Kitty. "Hello, Miss Kitty."

"Hello, Laura. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm feeling fine."

"And the baby?"

"Oh, he's really good, thanks to you."

"No, like I said, you did the hard work."

Then Louise called out. "Laura, dear. Come sit with me."

Rolling her eyes, "Yes, Mother." She and Kitty smiled at one another.

"Quiet in the room! Please take your seats!" As they all quieted down. "All rise! The Honorable Bradford McClain presiding."

As the Judge entered, "Good morning, everyone. Please be seated. Now, I have read the following complaint and I understand the following three ranch owners are present here today. Mr. and Mrs. Reardon. Mr. and Mrs. Dillon and Mr. Jessup. Is this correct?"

All three answered. "Yes, Your Honor."

"And I understand the long standing issue was a dispute over land ownership and water rights?"

Matt stood. "Excuse me, Judge. I'm Matt Dillon."

"Yes, Mr. Dillon. I'm aware of who you are, Sir. Your reputation precedes you."

Nodding, "Judge, my ranch and my daughter's ranch are outright owned by the two of us. No question as is there no question on the water rights." He handed over the documents to the bailiff. "As you can see in those papers, Mike Jessup wanted my daughter's land to get access to expand his own ranch and access control of the water rights. And when neither of us would give up the right nor would my daughter sell, here in lies the problem. Explosives were set. Our boys were kidnapped to persuade us to comply. In doing so, my son could have died."

Just then, Jessup jumped up. "I was assaulted by this crazed woman. She held me at gunpoint and threatened to shoot me."

"Mr. Jessup, sit down. Control yourself." McClain shouted.

Maggie and Beth both looked at Kitty with a question in their eyes. She just held a poker face.

"Mr. Dillon, continue."

"Also, with this explosion, my daughter's home was destroyed."

"Thank you, Mr. Dillon. Mr. Jessup?"

"Your Honor, I'm Mike Jessup. This isn't what it looks like or the picture that is being painted for you here today. I've been ranching in this part of the country since I was a boy. My father started this ranch. That land the girl is on was intended to be Jessup land. But her mother, she stole that land from my father. I just want what belongs to my family. I even tried buying it back. But I had to try to persuade her, them. The explosives... No one was supposed to get hurt."

"And the boys?"

"Those boys were trespassing."

Martin and Matthew both stood and yelled out. "That's a lie!"

Kitty and Beth grabbed them. "Shhhhh, it's ok. Let him talk."

"But Momma, he's telling a lie. We weren't trespassing."

"Those men that work for him took us there." Martin added.

Nodding, "Yes, Honey. Ok. We'll figure this all out."

"But, Momma, we're not lying."

Cupping his face, "I know, Sweetheart."

"Take a seat, Mr. Jessup. Mrs. Jessup?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Ma'am, what can you add?"

"Well, I was out for a ride when the explosion hit. I had no knowledge of it before that point. I was caught up in it. I may well be dead now but for the help of Mrs. Dillon."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. She found me, helped me, even delivered my son. He was premature. She saved us both and got us home safely."

"And did you wonder why she was on Jessup property?"

"I guess not, at first, because of all that was happening. But I did ask and she told me she was searching for the boys. Then I remembered the boys went missing the night before."

"Ok. Thank you. You may step down. Mrs. Dillon? Please."

As Kitty walked up and sat down, she stared at Jessup.

"Ok, Mrs. Dillon. Let's get right to the point. Mr. Jessup has accused you..."

Kitty threw up both hands. "I'll save us all some time. Yes! Yes, I threatened him with a shotgun. And I told him if he didn't tell me where he was holding my son and Martin, I'd shoot him." Now she looked right at the judge. "Oh, and I would have. That man took my boys. They're just children." Now in a dead stare, burning through Jessup. "HOW DARE YOU?"

Jessup jumped up again. "You're crazy. You could have broken my jaw."

"I should have." She replied.

"Quiet!" McClain yelled. "Mrs. Dillon, how did you know Jessup took the boys?"

Exhaling, "Well, while I was with Laura," nodding toward her, "caring for her and the newborn, early in the morning I heard a noise. It turned out to be Martin. He told me what had happened and described where they were and Laura recognized from what he was saying where they were. So, after I got her home safe with the baby, I told Mike Jessup he was going to take me to my son. At first, he said no. So then I used the shotgun. So he agreed."

"Did I have a choice?" Jessup shouted.

"Mr. Jessup." McClain looked around the room. "I'd like to talk to Matthew and Martin. Privately please. Boys, come with me. Let's have a talk."

McClain took the boys in a separate room got them something to drink. He let them tell him their version of what happened. Martin filled him in on what happened after Matthew was hurt. McClain figureed they'd be more comfortable talking just to him. When they were through, they joined everyone.

"Ok, Folks. I'm going to think over everything I've heard here today. We'll all gather here in the morning for my answer."

The following morning, they all gathered to hear McClain's decision.

As Bradford McClain sat in the courtroom. "Good morning, everyone. Now, I sat last night reading and re-reading everything that was said yesterday and frankly... Well, I'm afraid not much can be done about fixing the water flow. But I understand no one will suffer here. As to the land, Mr. Jessup, I find you guilty of the following. Destruction of private property, kidnapping, two counts. Your daughter in law has chosen not to file charges. So be thankful, Sir. For these charges, I sentence you to eight years on the kidnapping charges. And you will pay restitution on the damages to the Reardon's home. This court is adjourned."

"What?" Jessup stood. "You can't do this!"

"I can and I did. We're finished here. Good morning, everyone." McClain stepped down. "Sheriff, I have a train to catch.

Matt turned to Kitty. She exhaled. "Cowboy." She leaned into him. "Can we go home?"

He wrapped his arms around Kitty, Beth and Matthew. "Family, let's go home."

Maggie, Abel, Josh and Martin were all wrapped in with them. "Yes, let's go home."

Then Beth looked up. "Hey, we have a wedding to plan."

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Pt.36

Over the next several days, Kitty, Beth and Maggie set to planning a wedding. They had gone to town to see the dress maker. Kitty made special arrangements to order a fancy Irish lace, that Maggie admired so much, for her dress embossed with ivy and roses. This would be a surprise for Maggie.

Everyone was invited since Abel was town Sheriff. No one wanted to miss this day. Matt and Kitty offered them the ranch to have the ceremony and party afterwards. Kitty and Beth took on all the decorating. In a matter of days, the ranch was ready.

"Matt, I can't believe how fast all this is ready to go." Abel looked on in amazement.

Matt shook his head. "Abel, let me tell you, when it comes to a party, Kitty is in her element."

"Well, my friend, it looks fantastic."

"Abel, tomorrow's the big day. Last chance."

"Nah, Matt. No way."

Morning of the Wedding

Matt had taken his clothes and gone to town to join Abel, along with Josh, Matthew and Martin.

Maggie stood in Kitty's room, pacing in her petticoat. She was nervous. "Uhhhhh, Kitty Dear. How could this happen? The dressmaker said the dress would be ready in plenty of time, she did." She continued rubbing her hands.

"Maggie, relax. It will be here. I promise." Kitty was trying to hide her smile.

Just then, Beth entered the room. "I have a package for Miss Maggie McBride." She was smiling wide.

"Ah, me dress! Thank the dear Lord." As she opened the box, her eyes widened. "What? What is this? Oh, me Lord."

Kitty and Beth stood smiling. "Well, do you like it?" Kitty asked.

"Like it? Miss Kitty, my dear girl. It's sooooo beautiful. I love it! Where... when did ya..." She questioned as she looked at Kitty with tears in her eyes.

Kitty with a pout, "Oh, no, now don't you dare, Maggie. You'll mess up your make-up and we can't have that. Now can we?"

Quickly hugging her. "Oh. I love ya, my darlin' girl. Ya know I do. I never imagined a dress so... so beautiful."

"Well, a beautiful dress for a beautiful bride. Now, let's get you into this beautiful dress. Ok? Otherwise, we'll have a groom standing all alone, waiting, thinking you changed your mind."

"Aw, no. We can't do that." The three women laughed, hurrying to finish dressing.

"Maggie," Kitty pulled out a box from a cabinet. "I'm not sure of your beliefs but most weddings you should have something old, new, borrowed and blue." She opened a small box, pulling out two fancy hair combs. "I've had these since I was a young girl. They were my mother's."

"Aw, Kitty girl. Are you sure?"

Nodding, "Yes. Go on. I'd be pleased to have you wear them." Then she went in her night stand, pulling out a gift wrapped box. "Maggie, that was something old. This is something new." She opened it. It was a lace and satin kerchief with Maggie's initials on it. MMR.

"Aw, Kitty!"

Then Beth stepped closer. "Maggie." Handing her a tiny gold bracelet with little blue stones attached. "This can be your something borrowed and blue."

As the three women stood holding hands. "Oh, wait!" Kitty said. "One more thing."

Maggie and Beth both looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"Ah, a new penny for your shoe, for luck. Not that you will need it."

In town, Matt, Abel and the boys were all getting dressed.

"Well, Abel, my friend, todays the day."

Abel was tying and re-tying his tie. "Ah, damn it, Matt. Why do we wear these things anyway?"

Matt chuckled. "I don't know. For the women I guess. They think we look good in em."

"I'm happy in my shirt and vest. What about you?"

Nodding, "Yeah. Sounds good. But it's only one day, if you survive it."

"Hey, friend."

Matt just laughed. "Well, what'da say we get going? Matthew, Martin?"

"Right here, Dad."

"I hope you're staying clean. Your momma will..."

Matthew interrupted. "I know, Dad. Have your hide."

"And yours, Boy. And yours."

Kitty heard a carriage approaching. When she came out on the porch, she saw it was Reverend Kelly. "Hello, Reverend."

"Mrs. Dillon. Good morning. I thought I'd get here a little early and look around."

"Please, come in. Make yourself comfortable. The men haven't arrived just yet. The bride is still doing some last minute touches." As they entered the house, "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh no, Ma'am."

Some of the guests began to arrive. "Reverend, if you'll excuse me, some of our guests are arriving. Please feel at home." She began greeting everyone, smiling. "Welcome everyone. Please make yourselves at home. We will be getting started just as soon as our groom arrives."

Suddenly, she looked up, seeing Laura Jessup and Mike Jr. "Hello, Mrs. Dillon. I want to thank you. It was very thoughtful of you to extend an invitation to our family."

"How are you, Laura?"

"Very well, Ma'am."

"Kitty, please."

"Ok, Kitty."

"And the little one?"

"Little Michael is doing great! Isn't that right, Mike?"

Mike Jr. nodded. "Ma'am, I too want to thank you for what you did for my wife and son."

Nodding back, "You're quite welcome. Enjoy yourselves." Then when she turned she was standing face to face with Louise. "Hello, Louise."

"Miss Russ... Mrs. Dillon."

Kitty looked at her with a smirking smile. "It's Kitty as I told Laura." Waving her hand, "If you'll excuse me. I have guests" Then she saw that the men were arriving. As they pulled up, "Well now, isn't this a handsome group of men." Smiling at Matt, Abel, Josh, Matthew and Martin.

"Matt, Reverend Kelly is here. Why don't you and Abel take him into your office and do what you have to, and I'll make sure Maggie is ready."

Abel walked to Kitty. "Kitty, is she..."

Now turning with a raised brow, "Abel, she's beautiful and anxious to see you too." She answered, smirking at him.

When everyone was ready, Reverend Kelly, Abel and Matt all stood out under the rose covered trellis. A young man from town played an Irish song on the violin, something Maggie requested. It was something she and Abel agreed on. Then the music started.

First, Beth walked out followed by Kitty. Then suddenly, everyone stopped and gasped, seeing Maggie.

Abel grabbed Matt's arm. "Oh my!" He couldn't breathe.

Matt nudged him, kidding. "Last chance, my friend."

"Are you kidding me? Not on your life!"

Matt laughed.

As Maggie made her way to Abel, the two locked eyes, then hands, forgetting anyone else was even there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends. We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Abel Rose, do you take this woman, Margaret McBride, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do." Abel leaned in to kiss her.

"Et, et." Clearing his throat, the reverend continued.

"Margaret McBride, do you take this man, Abel Rose to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

Smiling, "Yes, I do."

"Ok, folks. Margaret, Maggie you all know her as, has something she wants to say to Abel. A vow of her own. Maggie?"

"My darlin' Abel. First in the Gaelic. My wedding vow to you, my love.

Is tu fuil 'o mo chuislean is tu cnaimh. Isleatsa mo bhodhaig, chum gum bi sinn 'n ar n-aon. Is leatsa m'anam gus an criochnaich ar saoghal Is tu fuil 'o mo chuislean is tu cnaimh de mo chnaimh

(This means In English) "You are blood of my blood and bone of my bone. I give you my body that we two may be one. I give you my spirit, til our life shall be done. You are blood of my blood and bone of my bone."

Abel was speechless. Then, "Maggie, my Irish rose. I never dreamed that at this season of my life, I would be blessed by such a beautiful woman walking into my life and wanting to share it with me. That you would love me, Abel Rose. Can you imagine? And yet here you are, Maggie. I promise to love you till the end of time." He now slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close."

Again the reverend shook his head. "Et et. Not yet." Everyone laughed.

"Ok, folks. Abel. Maggie. Is there anyone here that can show just cause why these two shouldn't be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace. Well then, by the power vested in me and in the eyes of the Lord and the state of Arizona, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Abel? NOW you may kiss your bride."

Quickly, Abel scooped Maggie in his arms, swinging her around, kissing her. Everyone cheered.

The party began, following the ceremony. The children ran around playing. Music was playing. People were dancing. It was a beautiful summer day.

Maggie pulled Kitty aside. "Kitty, this is amazing. I am so happy."

"Good! That's how you should be. Maggie, I'm going to miss you so much. We've been together a long time. You've been a big part of my life, an important part of my life. Sometimes, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Aw, Kitty girl, I'm gonna still be around. Ya know that. I'll just be in closer to town, that's all. Ya cain't be rid of me, Kitty girl. You're Maggie McBride's family."

"Umm, I believe that's Maggie Rose now." The two broke into laughter,

"It'll take some gettin' used to."

Several of the children wandered down by the stream, playing tag, chasing one another. The boys were teasing the girls, just horseplay. Then some of them decided to try and catch frogs. Some were scaring the girls with them. They were splashing one another in the water, even in their good clothes.

Then they heard a noise in the brush. Most ran away. Matthew and Martin and another boy stayed. They were trying to see who could find the biggest frog. They were soaked to the skin, clothes and all. When they turned around, standing on the bank was a man.

A scratchy, bearded man. "What'cha lil' scallywags doing?"

The three stood, stunned. "Ah, just catching frogs, mister."

"Yer folks know ya here, do they?"

"Ah, well..." Now they looked at each other, thinking about what was going to happen when they got home looking like they did. "Dunno, Mister. We were just playing."

"What'cher name?"

"Martin. I live with Josh and Beth Reardon and…"

"Alright boy, alright." The man said.

"We ain't hurtin' nothing. I live here, Mister. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here lookin' fer a friend."

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Pt.37

Matthew and Martin ran ahead, looking at each other. "Martin? Who ya think he's lookin' for. I mean, who ya think his friend is?"

"He didn't say but he looks like he's been out here a long time." Wide eyed Matthew nodded. "Yeah, I know."

As they reached the ranch, they ran through the crowd, stopping in their tracks when the spotted Kitty. "Ut oh." Matthew looked up. "Momma..."

She don't look none too happy. Standing, with her hands on her hips, shaking her head back and forth and jaws tight. "MATTHEW RUSSELL DILLON!" Martin tried sneaking away. "OH NO, YOUNG MAN! You're not getting away that easy. Stay right there."

The two soaking wet, muddy boys stood with heads hanging.

"I'm waiting, Boys."

Now stuttering, Mo… momma, we... we were just… just catching frogs. Ya know, down… down in the stream."

""FROGS? In the stream, in your good clothes. What were you thinking? I have a mind to tan your hide, young man. Both of you."

Matt approached, snickering under his breath at the sight of them still holding the frogs. "Boys." He was now bracing Kitty's shoulders. "Maybe you two should go clean yourselves up."

"We're sorry, Momma. But ya can't catch frogs if ya don't get in the water."

"UGH!"

Matt tightened his grip. "Kitty, take it easy. Honey, they're boys." Slowly he ushered the boys out of her sight. As they walked away, "Don't go through the house. Go around back to the mud room."

"Oh, Matt."

Suddenly Matthew turned, "Daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"When we were down by the stream, there was a man. He said he's looking for a friend."

"Who son?"

"Dunno. We ran ahead."

"Ok, go on clean up."

As Matt turned back to Kitty, "Matt I don't know what I'm going to do with those two."

Laughing, "Honey, they're boys."

"That's all you're gonna say?" Slapping his arm. "Oh, you." She started to walk away, but suddenly, in the distance, she saw a figure walking towards the entrance. "Matt? Look."

At first Matt watched, then he walked closer. The two men stared at one another as if to be sizing each other up. The bearded man squinted, then, "Matthew? Matthew, is that you?"

"Festus? Festus Haggen!"

"Matthew, you ol' scudder, you." He grabbed hold of Matt. "I been a lookin' everywhere fer ya. I know'd ya be in Arizony someplace but I weren't shore zactly where fer sure. Matthew, you shore a sight fer these here eye balls."

"It's good to see you too, Festus. And I know someone else that will be really happy to see you too. Come on." Matt said, walking him towards the house.

Kitty stood, now furrowing her brow. As he came closer, she focused on him. Then, "FESTUS!" She ran and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Festus."

"Whoa! Whoa! Miz Kitty? Well, I'll be a ring tail badger. Miz Kitty, what'cha doing here?"

"Oh, Festus, am I glad to see you. Where'd you come from? You look tired. How about something to eat?"

"No…"

"I won't take no for an answer. Now, you come with me. No argument."

"Festus, you might as well listen. She's still the same Kitty."

"I hear ya, Matthew."

Kitty took him in the kitchen, made him a plate and poured him a tall beer. "Festus, I want to hear everything. Oh, how I've missed you. Festus, you sit, make yourself at home. Eat. I need to check on some things." Kitty went to check on her guests. Many people were beginning to leave.

Abel and Maggie were now ready to take off. "Abel, Maggie, I want you to meet someone. Festus Haggen, this is Sheriff Abel Rose and Maggie his new bride. Abel and Maggie were married here today. Abel, Maggie, Festus is a very dear old friend of ours. He was Matt's deputy back in Dodge."

"Well, Mister Haggen, tis a pleasure to meet ya, it is." Maggie said.

Abel agreed. "Matt, Kitty, we are about ready to go."

"Kitty girl, I want to thank ya for everything you've done here today. It twas so lovely, it was. Me and my darlin' Abel, we'll never forget what'cha did for the both of us on this special day. Bless your heart."

"Oh, Maggie, it's the least I could do for everything you've done for me." Hugging her. "Now you two go on, get out of here. It's your night." Winking at them. After they left, "Now, Festus, I want to hear what you've been up to, where've you been."

"Aw foot, Miz Kitty. After ya'll left Dodge, I stayed around fer a piece then I... Well, ya see, me and Abelia, well we..."

"You what? Festus Haggen, are you telling me you became a family man?"

"Well, ya don't have to make it seem so bad. Abelia needed a man around fer her youngins. Jonathan and Maryann."

"Ok, I can see that." Kitty agreed.

"Thems real nice youngins, Miz Kitty. Jonathan growed to be a strong man and went to git him a job with a rancher, cowboying. Maryann married up with one of Bess and Will Ronniger's boys and they havin' they ownselves a passel of kids."

Kitty smiled, listening. "Well, that sounds wonderful. So, you and Abelia are happy?"

His face saddened. "We was, Miz Kitty."

"Oh?"

"Well, Abelia, she took poorly sick and well... I lost her bout three years back."

"Ohhhhh, Festus, I'm... I…" She wrapped her arms around him, tears in her eyes.

Just then, Matthew and Martin entered the kitchen. "Momma?" He walked to Matt. "Daddy, why is Momma hugging that stranger? He's the man from the stream, the man looking for his friend."

Festus looked up. "Momma? Miz Kitty, this youngin... He called you Momma?"

Smirking back a laugh at Festus' expression. "Uh huh. Festus, this is my son, Matthew."

"Matthew?" Festus repeated.

"Yeah, that's right. Matthew Russell Dillon."

Festus looked from Kitty to Matthew to Matt. "Ya mean..."

"Uh huh. He's our son."

"But, Miz Kitty, ya left Dodge and Matthew a long..."

"Et et. Yeah, Festus, that's a long story. Just a minute. Ok? Boys, why don't you go on outside while it's still early. But see if you can stay out of trouble. Try at least."

"Yes, ma'am."

After they left, "Festus, I know this is all confusing to you but... Yes, you're right. I did leave Dodge but when I left, I was expecting Matthew."

"Well then why?" Turning, "Matthew, why'd ya let her?"

"Festus, I didn't know."

"That's right, I didn't tell Matt. I knew he'd probably stop me. Festus, you know how dangerous it would be for me and Matthew to have been in Dodge. So, I had to leave as long as Matt was Marshal, and I went home to New Orleans. I had friends there."

"But you had friends in Dodge."

"I know. I know. But I had to do what I knew was right for everyone. So I went into a partnership in a café and made a home there. Then after a few months, I had an accident and the baby came early. After a few days I was told he died."

"What? Why? Who would tell such a blasted lie?"

Closing her eyes and shaking her head, "Festus, that's another long story." She rolled her eyes in Matt's direction, shaking her head.

"Miz Kitty, you didn't tell Matthew? I mean about the baby?"

"No, no, Festus. By that time, Matt had retired, took off the badge and left Dodge himself. I thought he'd moved on and rightfully so. So I tried doing the same."

"Miz Kitty, how'd ya git here?"

"Well, a little less than a year ago, I took a trip to San Francisco on business and I met Matt's daughter Beth and her husband."

"Huh? A dawter?"

"Oh, yes."

"Matthew?"

"Ok, Festus, I'll get to that. Yes, Matt has a grown daughter. Anyway, on the train back there was a derailment and we were helped by some Indians. You remember that Indian chief that Sgt. Holly was after, Gregorio?"

"I think I member him."

"Well, his tribe was in Arizona territory and Sheriff Rose, you met him today, and Matt were having talks with them. It just happened that they helped us when the derailment happened. He remembered me. So, anyway, Matt and I crossed paths. I had injured my foot and ankle so Matt bought me back here to the ranch. But I had to return home and then Matt had business in New Orleans and we met again at my café."

"Festus, that's when I learned about Matthew, our son. Kitty told me what happened. We talked and I convinced her to come to Arizona, here to the ranch."

"But the boy, Matthew. Miz Kitty?"

"Well, after I came here, I got word that someone I knew was sick." Matt and Kitty locked eyes. "Festus, you remember Dr. Chapman?"

"Uh, foot yeah."

"Well, he was in New Orleans when I was. He'd had a heart attack and when I saw him he told me our son was still alive. Long story short, Matthew was in a boarding school. We went and got him and bought him home. Oh, and while we were in New Orleans, we were married."

Festus wore an ear to ear grin. "I'm pure plum happy to hear that."

"Festus, I'm going to fix a room for you."

"Aw shucks, Miz Kitty. You don't have to go and do..."

"Festus Haggen, I don't have to do anything. But I want to and I'm going to. And I won't stand for any arguments."

Before he could answer, Matthew and Martin both in unison said. "Better listen less you want your hide skinned."

Suddenly, the room broke out in laughter. Festus looked at the boys. "Boys, let me tell ya sometin', I'd never buck ya momma. Leastways, lessn' ya can run faster than a rat over the roof with a piece of raw liver in it's mouth."

Both the boys looked at each other. "HUH?"

Kitty just let out a barrel laugh. "Oh this should get interesting."

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Pt. 38

Early the next morning, Matt was up and out. The hands were helping clean up from the day before's festivities.

Matthew and Martin figured on making their way down the stairs un-noticed.

"Et, et. And where do you two think you're going?"

"Ah, to help Daddy?"

"Oh, you're darned right, young man. I've had a talk with your father about your escapades yesterday, and I made it clear that you will have some extra chores. But first you will have breakfast in the kitchen. And wash those hands."

"Momma, is that man really Daddy's old deputy?"

"Yes, he was."

"Did he come a long way just to see him?"

Nodding, "Yeah. I think he did. He and your daddy were very close friends. Festus is a very good man. We think a lot of him and trust him very much. He was like a brother to your dad and me."

"Did Daddy ever have a brother?"

Shaking her head. "No, sweetheart. Daddy was an only child."

"Like me. Momma, since Daddy is Beth's daddy and mine and her momma's gone away to heaven, can you be her momma too? I mean, even if she is big and gonna have her own baby?"

Kitty held back a small laugh. "Well, Honey, I am her step momma."

"Matthew, Momma is our momma. I just have two mommas." Beth said, as she walked in on the conversation.

"Morning, Beth." The boys said. "Beth, I just wanted to know cause it's ok if we share Momma. All of us can share Momma. You, me and Martin. Cause he's kind'a like my brother, ya know?"

Beth and Kitty looked at each other, smiling. They both realized how close the boys had become.

"Oh, you're ok with sharing me, huh?"

"Uh huh. You can love us all and Daddy too."

"Well now, is that a fact? I hope you let me get in on some of this?"

"Aw, Daddy, you know Momma loves you." His face turning red.

"I thought you boys were helping me today?"

"We are. But Momma said we had to eat first."

Now wrapping his arms around Kitty, hugging her. "Aw, the boss spoke, huh?" Both boys sat giggling.

"Matt, the boys…"

Nibbling her ear, "Ok, later."

After Matt and the boys left, "Beth, can I make you something?"

"Yeah, skinny again. Please? I feel like none of my clothes fit."

"Oh, I remember that feeling. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened had your brother been full term."

"Kitty?" Looking at her with question.

Kitty turned with a hand on her hip. "Elizabeth, he is your father's child."

Realizing, "Oh. Oh, yeah. Mom never said much about what it was like carrying me. She just said that I was seven pounds."

"Well, before you know it, that little one will be here. Maybe we can let out some of your things and make you a little more comfortable."

"Aw, Kitty, I guess I'm just getting anxious and excited but a little scared. I don't know how to be a mother."

Now softening her face, "Oh, Sweetheart, none of us do. But you will be fine. And you're not alone. You have Josh. And your father and I are here. We will be here for whatever you need. Come, sit. I want to talk to you about something. Beth, your father and I were talking. Since the explosion, we were talking about maybe expanding the house. You know, enlarging it. Look, your father and I aren't getting any younger. Josh and Matt have been working together. The properties can be combined. And with Maggie married and living in town with Abel, we can make this place big enough for all of us. We can expand this ranch and Matt and Josh can do enormous things together."

"Oh, but, Kitty, that would be asking so much of you and Dad."

Cupping her face, "Sweetheart, you are our daughter and we are family. It's just an idea at this point. You talk it over with Josh. Nothing has to be decided today. Honey, so much has happened to us all this year and I wholeheartedly believe everything happens for a reason." Winking at her. "Your father and I finding each other again, Matthew being alive and us getting him back. And although you did suffer the tragedy of the explosion, it put us all together. Maggie and Abel getting married is another thing. I can't think it was all for nothing."

"Ok, I'll discuss it with Josh. Kitty, I am happy that Dad found you again. I see a light in his eyes. It's something that was missing. He's happy and you gave him that."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for loving Dad the way you do and loving us the way you do. Not every woman would love the child her man had with another woman. But you... you..." Now she began to tear up.

"Beth, Sweetheart, I love your father with all my heart. And in doing so, I love every part of him. You are a part of the man I love. And knowing you, how could I not love you?" Leaning in, kissing her forehead. "Now, in a short while, we are going to have a handful of hungry men on our hands. I think we need to get working on what we're going to feed them."

Drying her eyes, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Josh mentioned something about your fantastic fried chicken. Maybe you can show me your secret?"

"Fried chicken, it is."

Later that afternoon, one of the hands rode in. "Boss, while I was in town, Mrs. Rose said to bring this. It's mail for Mrs. Reardon. It come from California." He handed it over to Matt.

"Matthew, take this on in to your sister then hurry back. We have work to do."

Matthew rushed in the door. "Beth, got mail for you. It's from California. Here ya go. I gotta get back to work. Bye."

Beth laughed. "He really loves working with Dad."

"Yeah, he does."

Looking at the envelope, not recognizing the return address. "Hmm, Kitty, I wonder what this is and who's it from. It says William H. Barker, Esq. San Francisco, California. I don't know any Barker's."

"Well, honey, Esq., that's a lawyer."

"Yeah, but I don't know him."

"Well, read it."

Beth opened it and began to read.

 **Mrs. Elizabeth Reardon,**

 **It is with our deepest regrets that we inform you of the death of one Lucas Miller. Lucas was killed in an unfortunate accident while working with ranching equipment. I was instructed that in the event of his untimely death, I was to see to it all his possessions were transferred to one Martin Miller. But if still a minor, his possessions would go to his guardian if one is so named. I, at this time, understand that the child Martin Miller (Brother) is in your care at the present time. So, enclosed is a bank draft to include all concurred wages and a life insurance policy.**

 **Please accept my deepest condolences and sympathies and if there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to contact me.**

 **P.S. The remains of one Lucas Miller may be forwarded to you at your request.**

 **William H. Barker Esq. San Francisco, California**

As Beth read the letter aloud, both she and Kitty stood stunned. "Oh my word." Kitty muttered, wrapping her arms around Beth. "Here, Honey, sit. Stay here. I'll be back." She rushed out to the stable.

As she pulled the door open, "Hi, Momma." Matt quickly turned. Instantly, he knew something was wrong when he looked at Kitty's expression.

"Kit? Honey?" In three quick steps, he grabbed her shoulders. "KIT?"

Shaking her head, "No. Not here, Matt. Not in front of the boys. It's bad." Then she lowered her voice. "It's, Lucas."

They walked just outside the doors. "Kitty?"

"Matt, Lucas... He's dead. He's dead, Matt. Beth is... Matt, she needs you. In the house. Go to her. Just go."

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Pt.39

Quickly, Matt rushed to the house. "Beth? Beth..."

"Dad! Oh, Dad." She began sobbing. "It's Lucas."

"I know, honey. Kitty told me."

"Dad, he's so young and Martin… What are we going to tell Martin?"

Hugging her tight. "We'll tell him together."

Kitty watched the tender action between Matt and Beth. "Beth, can I get you anything?" Kitty asked.

Saying nothing, she just swayed her head.

After Matt read the letter, they decided they'd sit Martin down and tell him together. The boys came in after their chores.

"All done, Dad. We're hungry, real hungry."

"Lunch is almost ready, boys."

"Boys, come on in here. Martin," Beth began. "We need to talk to you. Please come. Sit here."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, Martin."

Rolling his eyes, "Good. I didn't think we did anything bad."

"No, no you didn't. We have something we need to tell you." Beth started to choke up.

"Martin," Matt continued. "Son, a letter came today."

His eyes lit up. "From Lucas?"

"No, Son, from a lawyer in California. Martin, there was an accident where Lucas was working. He was hurt very badly. There was nothing the doctors could do to help. Martin, Lucas died. I'm sorry."

"NO! NO! Lucas wouldn't leave me. He said he'd be back. He said he'd be back soon as he had enough money for our oranges. Lucas wouldn't lie to me." He turned and ran out of the room and out the front door.

Furrowing her brow, Kitty stood. "Oh, Matt." She started out after him but Matt stopped her. "No, Kit, let him go. Give him some time. He needs some time to sit with this. These boys have had it rough but they're strong."

"But, Matt, he's just a boy."

"Kit, when those two first came here, Lucas was fifteen and Martin was ten,They saw their mother shot in a stage robbery. Lucas took out after the killers."

"Oh, Matt, at his age?"

"Yeah, at his age. I went after him."

"What happened?"

"Oh, we got the killers. But my point is, Lucas left here a fifteen year old boy and came back a young man. He was determined to follow through with his father's dream to head for California and start an orange orchard. That's something which they and their mother were trying to do. Now Martin is alone."

Shaking her head, sadly looking at him. "No, no, Matt. Martin will never be alone. I won't let that happen. We can give him a home. Please, Matt?" Placing a hand on his chest.

"Kitty…" Looking into her eyes.

"Please, Cowboy?"

Martin climbed into the hayloft, not wanting to cry in front of anyone, throwing himself in the hay.

"Lucas… Lucas why? I love you, Lucas. You promised. You promised you'd come back."

Then he heard, "Martin? Martin, are you in here?"

Sniffling, "NO!"

"If you weren't in here, you wouldn't have answered me. It's me, Matthew. Can I come up? I'm alone. No big folks."

"Yeah, I guess."

Matthew climbed up, sitting beside him with a sad face. "I'm sorry about your brother."

Still sniffling, "He promised he'd come back, Matthew. We were gonna make oranges, lots of oranges."

"Really?" Matthew gasped.

"Yeah, our dad talked about it a lot. But then he got sick and died. Mom, Lucas and me came out this way on the stage. We were going to California and were gonna grow oranges like Dad wanted to do."

"Why didn't ya?"

"Some men held up the stage and shot my ma. She died. That's how we met Miss Beth and Josh. They were on the stage with us. Then your daddy and Lucas went after the bad guys and I stayed with Josh and Miss Beth. After the men were caught, me and Lucas went to California. But we needed lots of money, so Lucas got a job, working for a ranch, to save up for our oranges." Now he dropped his head. And now..." Tears began to trickle down his cheeks. "He's not coming back, ever."

"Martin, I never met Lucas but I know you love him. I never had a brother. I don't remember having a family till Momma and Daddy found me. So I never knew what it was really like. My other mom and dad... Well, they were never around."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I lived at school."

"What? You had to live at school?"

Nodding, "Yeah, till Momma came and found me. Anyway, since I came here, I have a sister and you're here. That's kind'a like having a brother. But I like it. Maybe you can be my brother and stay here. Let us be your family. We love you. Wouldn't Lucas be happy if you stayed here? Momma gets mad," now he chuckled, "but Daddy knows how to make her not mad. And he says it's just cause she loves us all." Matthew sat with his arm around him, trying to comfort him.

"Hey, boys? Boys, ya in here, are ya? Miz Kitty done got vittles ready fer ya."

The two looked at one another and chuckled. "It's Mr. Festus. Did your momma say he was family or he worked for your dad?"

"Come on, let's get lunch. Momma said he was Daddy's deputy but we can call him Uncle Festus."

"He sure does talk funny." Martin laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Matthew agreed.

Everyone sat down to lunch. Most of the time no one spoke of Lucas. They were leaving it open for Martin to bring up the subject. They were giving him time to deal with his feelings in his own time for a while.

Festus turned to the boys. "How bout you boys goin' fishin' with me down by the stream?"

Kitty smirked. "Frog fishing, Festus?"

"Nah, Miz Kitty. What would I be going lookin' fer frogs fer?"

"Well, it seems our boys here are great at frog fishing. Ain't that right, boys?" Smiling at them.

Both slapped their hands on their cheeks. "Matthew?"

"Oh, Momma."

Martin just shook his head. "Oh, Ma'am."

She couldn't contain herself and started laughing aloud.

"Can we, Momma? Can we go with Uncle Festus?"

"Go on. Just see if you can not be the catch of the day. Ok?"

"Yes, ma'am." They quickly grabbed their fishing gear and off they went.

Kitty knew Festus had a way with kids.

Later Matt returned from town. "Kit, I sent off a letter to that lawyer about Lucas. I'm having him shipped here. We'll bury him here. I'm also having everything of his forwarded here and arranged to have any monies put into an account in Martin's name for when he was older, in a trust."

"Matt, the boys are with Festus down by the stream. I thought maybe we could talk while they're not here. I was thinking..."

"Now, Kitty..."

Slapping at his arm, "Just listen. Hush up a minute. I already had an idea that I suggested to Beth."

Turning to her, Kit…"

"Now, Matt, wait. Just listen. Their house is destroyed, right?"

"We can rebuild it..."

Now placing a hand on his mouth, "OR we can add on here, enlarge it, make more rooms."

"Now, Kitty…"

"Et et, Cowboy. With the baby on the way..."

"Kitty…"

"No, now, Matt. It just makes sense. We can make a room for Beth and Josh and one for the baby off the side. We can move the boys in the larger room Maggie was in and you'd still have your office. And I'd be here to help Beth."

Running his hand through his hair, "You got this all figured out, huh?"

"Well, why not? Tell me one good reason why not." Slowly she walked closer. "Cowboy." Now with a slight pout. "Cowboy."

"Kitty, don't look at me like that."

"Like what? Cowboy, this is our family." Now she was rubbing one hand on his chest and the other tracing his jaw.

"Aw, damn it, Kitty!"

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

PT.40

Kitty had dug in her heels to getting her way with the project of enlarging the house. Matt gave in, knowing it was useless to do otherwise.

The building had begun. Several of the hands had pitched in. Kitty and Beth made trips into town. Kitty ordered what was needed for the new rooms and changes she'd planned for the house. They would also spend time visiting with Maggie and Dr. Brooks, for Beth.

Maggie was adjusting to now living in town and making a home for herself and Abel. It was a change after all the years being with Kitty.

While the three women sat sharing a friendly visit over lunch, Abel joined them. "Hello, Ladies."

Smiling up at him, "Well, hello, Abel. Nice to see you. We were just having a bite and talking about our expanding the ranch."

"Yes, Matt mentioned that." He replied.

"Yes, Dad and Kitty thought it would be a better idea for Josh and I to be at the house and blend the properties. That way, when the baby comes, I'll have the family around. Kitty and I were just in town shopping for the additions and we decided to stop and visit with Maggie."

Grabbing Maggie's hand, "Oh, Maggie, I do miss you at home." Kitty added. "I know Matt misses your cooking." She added, laughing.

After they finished lunch and were ready to leave, they all hugged and said their goodbyes. Abel's deputy approached them. "Sheriff? Excuse me, Ladies. Sheriff, this message just came for you."

As he read the message, he looked up. He first looked at Maggie then Kitty and Beth. "Kitty?"

"Uh huh?"

"Is Matt out at the ranch?"

"Uh huh."

He folded the paper, tucking it into his pocket. He then kissed Maggie. "See ya later, Honey. Got things to do."

"Ok, Darlin'. See ya for supper."

Kitty watched as Abel walked away, wondering what troubled him.

Abel made a trip out to the ranch. Matt, Josh and the men were hard at work. Matt saw Abel ride in. "Abel, hello." Climbing down, "You're Jjust in time. I needed a break. I'm not as young as I used to be. My wife don't remember that." He rolled his eyes, laughing. "So, what brings you out?"

"Matt, fraid it's not a social call. Since Kitty and Beth are visiting with Maggie I thought it was a good time to come see you." Now reaching in his pocket, he handed Matt the piece of paper. "Matt, I got this just before I left town. Do you recollect the Jacoby brothers?"

"Jacoby?" Matt repeated. "Uh... Umm, I seem to remember that name. It was oh, maybe ten years or so ago. I think they were sent to Black Fort Territorial Prison."

"Yeah, Matt. The worst of the worst." The two men just tossed their heads.

"Ok, and?"

"Well, they were released and the warden sent out a notice. Matt, wasn't it you who..."

Before Abel finished, "Uh, yeah. I trailed those two for a month and brought them in to trial. These two could be anywhere."

Over the next week, the building progressed. Kitty was happy and anxious to get at the decorating. Matt wanted to get back to his ranch work. Beth continued to progress in her pregnancy. She was now looking forward to the arrival of the newest member of the family.

Matthew and Martin were spending lots of time with their new found Uncle Festus, who was enjoying regaling them with stories of Matt's years as the Marshal of Dodge.

Rusty Nail Saloon

Max, the bartender, opened the doors, sweeping out from the late night before. He was greeted by two middle aged cowboys. "Fellas, give me just a minute and I'll be right with ya. It's still early."

Saying nothing, they sat at a table in the far corner.

When Max returned, "What can I get you gents?"

"Some of that there coffee, if'n it's hot."

"Sure thing. Comin' right up." When he returned with two cups of piping hot coffee. "Here ya go."

"How about some info?"

"Such as?" Max asked.

"Well, wonderin' bout an ol' friend. Might be, he's round these here parts. Know what I mean?"

"Ok. Got a name?"

"Yeah, Dillon."

Nodding, Max smiled. "Ah, sure. Matt Dillon. He's got himself a ranch, ah, five miles or so out south of town. Big place. You can't miss it."

"Ranch, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Cattle, horses." Max answered.

"Been a long time, has it?" The one man peered up from beneath his hat.

"Oh yeah, bout' ten years."

"Bet he'll be might happy to see us, I'm sure. We can catch up on old times, ya know." Now snickering.

"Well, fellas, good luck. I gotta finish up."

Just then, Abel entered. "Morning, Max."

"Morning, Sheriff."

"Hey, Max, did that Brandy come in that Mrs. Dillon wanted?"

"Yeah. It's in the back."

"Good. If you take it over to my office, she'll be in town later today to meet with Maggie. She'll pick it up then. Ok?"

"Sure, Sheriff. Will do." Abel tipped his hat and left.

"Hey, Max, that sheriff mentioned a Mrs. Dillon. That would be our friend, would it? Did that ol' dog go and git himself married up?"

"Ah, he sure did. Prettiest redhead ya ever did see. Word is, they've known each other since his Marshal days in Dodge."

"Hmmm, ya don't say."

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Dillon's a good man and he got himself a nice family. People here think a lot of him. Man's got a lot of salt and he throws a big shadow."

The two men now looked at each other, with question. Ranch? Wife? Family? Hmmm. Then in a low voice, "This just might be easier than we thought. We got him right where we want him."

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Pt.41

Kitty woke early and made breakfast. Both boys were anxious to finish. Their Uncle Festus had promised to take them fishing. They found an easy way to get Festus to help them with their chores. That way Kitty would say yes, quicker.

"Beth, I won't be long. I have a few things to pick up in town. And I'm going to pop in and say hello to Maggie. Can I bring you anything?"

"Oh, no. I think I'll just stay right hear and take advantage of the quiet time." Now rubbing her stomach, "Someone seems to be slowing me down just a bit these days." Now laughing.

Smiling, "Well, it won't be much longer, sweetheart." Kissing her forehead.

Matt and Josh worked most of the day on the far side of the property. Work had backed up with them taking time on the house project. They were still trying to realign boundaries after the explosion damage. Some of the cattle would still wander.

Kitty made her way into town, stopping at several shops. As she exited the dressmakers, she saw Abel.

"Good morning, pretty lady."

"Well, good morning." Kissing him and slightly hugging him. "How's married life?" Winking at him. Neither noticed the eyes watching them.

"Where you headed?" Abel asked.

"Oh, the café."

"I'll walk with you." He smiled, grabbing her arm. Entering the café, looking around. Maggie hadn't arrived yet, so Abel sat with her talking.

"Abel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Yesterday, your deputy... That message... It seemed to upset you."

"Aw, Kitty, it wasn't anyt..."

Shaking her head, "Abel Rose, this is me you're talking to. You might try that with Maggie but please, not me. I've been around Matt way too long. That message had something to do with Matt." Now raising her brows.

"Kitty..."

"ABEL!"

"You don't miss much, do you?"

With a slight pout and shaking her head, "Noooo! Now, what's going on?"

"Ah, maybe nothing. It was just a heads up. Two brothers from Black Fort."

"Black Fort Territorial?" She repeated.

"Yeah." He answered. "They were released."

"And?" She pressed on.

"Well, the warden just sent out a heads up to several of us and I just thought Matt should know because..."

Just then Kitty finished his words with, "Matt was the one who brought them in and brought them to trial. Right?"

Dropping his eyes, "Yeah. Right."

"As long as I live..."

"Now, Kitty..."

Suddenly her head popped up and her eyes widened. "Abel Rose, NO. No, you don't get to 'Now Kitty' me."

"Ok, ok. But if Matt were here, he would say the same thing."

"Yeah, I know. Damn it. And I'd be telling him the same thing. Abel, I know exactly what that man will do. But..."

"Kitty, you're getting ahead of yourself."

Now taking a deep breath, "Alright. Alright."

Just then, "There ya are."

Turning and smiling, "Ah, Maggie, we just got here. I haven't even ordered yet."

"Look, ladies. I have work to do. I'll see you later and, Kitty, please don't worry."

Kitty just rolled her eyes.

Festus and the boys sat along the stream. "Uncle Festus, how long did ya work with Dad?"

"Aw foot, boys. Seems like it be forever. Me and Matthew, we worked together catchin' outlaws an a bringin em in."

"Did ya kill em?"

"Well, some needed killin'. But, most the time we brung them scudders in fer the judge to say what be done with em. Most the time I was a watchin' yer daddy's back and a takin' care of him when he got hurt."

"My dad get shot a lot?"

"A time or two. But Ol' Doc and yer Momma took real good care of him. They was the best at takin' care of him. No two better people doctorin'."

"Momma?"

"You bet'cha, Matthew."

"Whoa! Who's ol' Doc?"

"He'd be the bestest darn doc ya ever know'd in the world. He loved yer momma and daddy more than anythin'. Like their daddy, he was."

"Uncle Festus?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna stay with us for a long time?"

"Aw, Matthew, Martin, don't nobody know a thing like that."

"Momma will want you to stay and daddy too. And we like you. We like having a big family." Matthew sat next to Festus, touching his arm. "I heard you tell Momma your wife was gone and your kids are big." When Matthew and Martin looked up, Festus looked away so they wouldn't see him tear up.

After lunch, Kitty and Maggie left the café. "Oh, Maggie, I want to stop at Doc Brooks' office. I'll see you later." Kitty said, hugging her.

Maggie decided to stop over at Abel's office. She began her way down the boardwalk and Kitty made her way across the street towards Dr. Brooks' office. From the Rusty Nail Saloon, two sets of eyes watched over the swinging doors. Then glancing at each other and nodding. "There's our pigeon."

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Pt.42

Max looked on while wiping down the long bar top. "Can I get you fella's another drink?"

Theo Jacoby turned and pushed back his hat. "Make it a bottle, my man." Got another way outta here?...a back door?

Max pointed towards the back door, grabbing a fresh bottle. "You can go right

through that door, but can't see why you'd need a back door."

"Never you mind." Jacoby answered, tossing him a coin and pushing through the door. His brother stood still leaning, watching out the swinging doors.

Kitty entered the outer room of Dr. Brooks' office. "Hello, Mary. Dr. Brooks free? I just need to speak to him a moment."

"Sure, Ma'am. I'll let him know." Several folks were sitting in the office, waiting."

"Hi, Mrs. Dillon." One little girl spoke up.

"Hello, Tina."

Quickly, her mother turned. "Tina."

"Oh, Momma, that's Matthew and Martin's momma."

This made Kitty smile.

The woman looked up at Kitty. "Hello. My daughter told me about your boys. They stopped some bigger boys from bothering her the night of the social. That was very kind of them."

Surprised, "Oh? They didn't mention it. I hope you weren't hurt, Sweetheart."

"No, Ma'am. Matthew and Martin chased them away and walked me back to the party."

"Well, I'm glad." Kitty said, smiling.

Just then, Dr. Brooks came out. "Mrs. Dillon? Is everything ok? Beth feeling ok?"

"She's ok. I just thought maybe you could suggest something to help her, um, settle her stomach and help her sleep. I think it's just anxiousness, new mother jitters. I've tried mint tea."

He reached into the cabinet behind him, handing Kitty a small bottle of bitters. "Here. Add this to a little soda water and a small amount of ginger. Let her sip slowly. If it persists, I'll see her. That little one should be here shortly."

"Like I said, Doctor, new mother jitters." Laughing. "Thank you."

As she left the office, she bumped into a man. "Excuse me, Ma'am."

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." She was quickly trying to pick up the things she had dropped.

The man had hold of her arm. "Oh no, let me. I insist, pretty lady."

Festus and the boys headed back to the house. They'd had a successful day fishing. Between them, they'd caught six fish. The boys were discussing who's fish was bigger than who's. Festus just listened. He was enjoying it. When they reached the house, the boys rushed in, holding up their string of fish.

"Momma? Miss Kitty, look. We caught fish. Six. We can have fish for supper." Then looking around because no one answered.

Then Beth showed up. "Hey, hey. What's this?"

"Beth, where is everybody? Look. We caught all these for supper."

"Wow! You both caught all those?"

"They shore did, all by they ownself."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Where's Momma?"

"She's not back from town yet and Dad is working with Josh. But if you want, you boys can help me start supper. Uncle Festus." Beth looked at him. "Maybe you can show the boys the right way to clean the fish."

"Yes'm. I plum shore can. Come on, boys. We kin do'er out back."

"Thanks, Uncle Festus." Beth winked at him.

Del Jacoby paced out front of the Rusty Nail, watching and waiting. Theo sat at a table drinking, waiting. He was waiting for word from Del, sitting with his feet propped up on a table staring at the woman that was now lying unconscious. He was thinking this was easy. "Now all we have to do is get Dillon here. But that should be easy once he finds out about this."

Abel sat in his office, going over his paper work when the door opened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you, but I just remembered, Max said something about leaving my order here in your office?"

"Oh, yeah. I have it right here. I forgot to tell you earlier. Here. I'll put it on your buggy."

"Oh, Abel, thank you."

"Kitty, did Maggie go home?"

"Huh? Abel, she was coming here to see you." Tilting her head.

"Maggie didn't come here." He said.

"When we finished our lunch, I had to see Doc Brooks and she headed here." Kitty explained. They both looked at one another puzzled.

As he helped Kitty into her buggy, Kitty kissed him. "Abel, I'll stop by the house on my way home and check on her."

Del Jacoby watched the two, now looking confused.

As Kitty turned the buggy and rode past the Rusty Nail, Max was standing outside, waving. "Have a nice day, Mrs. Dillon. See you again soon."

Del turned quickly. "Mrs. Dillon?" He repeated.

Looking at Del. "Yeah, Mrs. Dillon." He walked back into the saloon.

Not only confused, Del was now angry. "DAMN! What…" Then, "Who was that, that... UGHHHHH!" He hurried to the stable and rushed out on his horse, riding as fast as he could.

Kitty stopped at Maggie's, knocking but getting no answer. "Maggie? Maggie, are you here?" She looked around not finding her. "Hmm…" She knew this wasn't like Maggie. Something in the pit of her stomach felt unsettled.

Riding back into town, she found Abel. "Abel, I just came from your place. Abel, Maggie wasn't there. I don't wanna jump to any conclusions but something don't sit right? I've known Maggie a long time and..."

"Kitty? What are you thinking?"

She now furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure but I don't like this."

Del pulled up fast to the shack where Theo was holeing up. Rushing through the door, he quickly kicked at the chair he was sitting on, knocking him to the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing? You crazy or what?" Now standing himself up.

"You idiot! You screwed it up!"

"What are you talking about?"

Now pointing across the room. "Her!"

"What about her?"

"Ya grabbed the wrong woman."

"What?" Theo now looked confused. "Wait. You pointed her out. You said Dillon's wife was a pretty redhead." Now pointing at the sleeping woman on the cot in the corner. "She sure in pretty, alright."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah, but this one ain't Dillon's wife."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, cause I just saw her in town. That barkeep spoke to her in the middle of the street."

Swiping his face, "Well then, who's this'n?"

Throwing his hands in the air. "Dunno. But you took her and she knows you now, stupid."

Now hearing slight moaning, "Ahhhh… ughhhh... A… bel A…bel?"

"What's she saying?"

"I dunno. I can't make it out."

She began stirring. As she opened her eyes, trying to focus, "Who… who are you? Where am I? What ya done to me?"

"Whoa. Not so fast, lady. You want to ask a lot of questions. Ain't that just like a woman?"

Maggie tried to sit up. "Aw, me head hurts. What'cha Boys want with me? Who are ya, anyway?"

"Not so fast, lady." Theo answered. "This was a mistake. I mean, grabbing you was a mistake."

"Oh? How you grabbing me, be a mistake?"

"I meant, we wanted Dillon's wife."

"Ya mean Kitty, do ya? Why ya wanna be hurtin' Kitty?"

"Ah, we ain't gonna hurt her. We want Dillon. And we ain't gonna hurt you either."

Abel sat with Kitty. "Kitty, look, I'm gonna take you out to the ranch. I should talk to Matt."

"Abel? Are you thinking this has something to do with that letter?"

"Kitty, I'm not sure but..."

Putting up a hand, "Wait! Abel, if it does, that means that if someone took Maggie... She was with me earlier and you were warning Matt these men may be out for revenge."

"Now, Kitty..."

"No now wait. Abel, I've seen this and been through this too many times before. If someone is looking for Matt then they would be looking for m..." She now put her hands over her face. "Oh, Abel, I'm so sorry."

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Pt.43

"No, Kitty, don't. This isn't your fault. You couldn't have known. Let's just go talk to Matt." Abel quickly led her out and they headed for the ranch.

Back at the ranch, Matt and Josh were heading back home. Beth and the boys were in the kitchen. She was showing them how to prepare the fish they had caught. "Boys, we are going to surprise everyone with supper tonight. And just wait till they all find out you two caught all these fish. They are going to be soooo proud of you both."

Beth turned away, slightly leaning forward. She began to cringe.

"Beth?" Matthew tilted his head. "You alright?"

"Uh huh. Yeah, I think so. The baby is just kicking." Turning her face away again, inhaling. She realized what she was feeling was more then baby kicks.

Then Martin walked towards her. "Beth? Be careful. You're spilling water. You might fall."

Now looking down, she gasped. "Uh oh. Oh not now."

"Not now what?" Martin asked.

"Ummmm… Oh boy. I… umm… well..." Just then, Matt entered the kitchen. "Oh, Dad. Am I glad you're here."

"Beth Honey, something wrong?"

Nodding, "Yeah." She answered, motioning with her hand for him to come closer. As he did, she spoke in a low voice. "Dad, it's time."

"Time?" He repeated.

"Uh huh. Time, Dad."

He was still not understanding. "Honey, time for…" Now holding out his hands.

She now had both hands on her stomach. "Dad, my water broke. It's time."

Now his eyes widened. "Oh, time!"

He began looking around. "Ok. What do I do? Where's Kitty? This is a woman thing."

Beth began to laugh. "Dad, relax. Just help me to my room."

Matt quickly helped Beth to her room then called for Festus. "Festus, can you go get Dr. Brooks? Tell him we need him out here fast."

"Shore, Matthew. Be back directly."

Festus headed into town. Along the way, he came upon Kitty and Abel. "Miz Kitty. Sheriff."

"Festus, why are you in such a hurry?" KItty asked.

"Matthew needs the Doc."

"Doc Brooks?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Miz Beth, she be ready fer havin' that there lil' baby."

Surprised. "Oh! Beth! Abel we need to hurry. Festus, go. Hurry. Please?" They then rushed towards the ranch.

Matt sat by Beth. "Honey, I'm sorry. I'm not sure what to do for you. If only Kitty were here. She's done this hundreds of times with Doc."

"Relax, Dad. I probably have some time. Just stay with me and hold my hand."

"Sure, Honey." She was now squeezing his hand hard with each pain.

"Dad, it really hurts. Where is Josh."

"I sent him with some of the men back to the bunk house. He should be here soon. I can send one of the boys for him. Matthew? Martin?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Look, I want you boys to go down to the bunk house and get Josh. Tell him he's needed up here at the house. Right away."

The boys both saw the look on Beth's face. "Dad, is Beth's baby coming?"

"Yeah, son. Now, go. Go get Josh." With eyes wide, the two ran as fast as they could.

Beth was now squeezing both Matt's hands hard. "Oh, Daddy."

"Ok, Honey, just hold on. Doc Brooks will be here soon."

"KITTY!"

"Ok or Kitty."

"No, Dad, Kitty." Smiling, :Dad."

As he turned, Kitty was coming through the door. "Ah, I didn't think you'd ever get here."

Fighting back a laugh, "Is that a fact, Cowboy?"

"Well, I don't know anything about having babies."

Now she couldn't hold the laughter back. "Well, go on. Let me in here. Go get me some clean towels and hot water. Let me know when Doc Brooks gets here." Turning to Beth, "Everything's gonna be just fine, Sweetheart."

"Kitty?"

"Huh?"

"I'm scared."

Brushing the hair off her face, "I know, Honey, but that's ok. You're allowed to be scared. But it's all gonna be fine. Pretty soon you're gonna be a momma."

"Dad says you've done this before."

Nodding her head, "Uh huh. Lot's of times."

After Matt brought her the water and towels. "Ok. Now all you men folk out of here. We have work to do."

Matt, Abel and Josh sat in the parlor. Josh paced. Matt and Abel tried to keep him calm. Suddenly Matt looked at Abel. "Abel? You're here. Is there something you needed to see me about?"

Nodding, "Yeah, Matt and it's not good. It's real bad."

Furrowing his brow, "Well, tell me."

"It's Maggie."

"Maggie?" He repeated.

"Maggie's gone, Matt. She's been taken."

"Abel…"

"Wait, Matt. Kitty and I think..."

"What? Kitty and you? What's Kitty got to do with this?"

"If you hold on a minute, I'll tell you. Matt, I think the Jacoby brothers are the ones that took Maggie."

"Abel, you think the Jacoby brothers took Maggie?"

"Yeah, but it was a mistake. They intended to take Kitty. See Matt, Maggie and Kitty were together. They knew you had a wife and she was a redhead. They knew she was in town today. And by some chance they grabbed Maggie, thinking she was Kitty. Matt, I… I..."

"No, Abel. We will find Maggie, I promise you. Do you know how long ago they took her?"

"Two hours, maybe."

"Ok, we'll get together a posse. We'll find her, Abel."

Beth's pain began to get stronger and stronger. "Kitty, I can't do this. It hurts too much. I… I..."

"No, Beth, you can. Come on now. Just breathe. Take deep breaths. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." After a while, "Ok, I'm going to check again. Just relax." In her mind she kept thinking, "What is taking the doctor so long?" Although she'd done this before, she didn't like being on her own in case something would go wrong.

"Ok, now, Beth. When you get the next contraction, we need to have you start pushing. "Ok?"

"Oh, Kitty, I don't know if I can do this."

"Elizabeth Ann, yes you can. Now listen to me. This little person wants to meet his or her momma. Whether you are ready or not. So, let's do this, young lady." Winking at her.

Beth was slightly trembling, but nodding. "Ok, let's do this."

As the next contraction started, "Ok. Deep breaths and push. That's it. Push. Ok. Relax."

"Ohhhhh!"

"Good, honey. You did good."

"I'm tired."

"I know. You can sleep later."

"Uhhhhh…"

"Ok, here we go again. Push. Come on, push, honey."

Beth let out a loud scream and dropped back on her pillow, exhausted.

"Ah, that's a girl, Beth. You did it."

Just then, Dr. Brooks opened the door. "Sorry, I'm so late."

"Come on in, Doc." Kitty said with a smirk. "Join us." She was cleaning the baby up.

"Nice job, Mrs. Dillon."

"Kitty?" Suddenly you could hear a waling baby cry throughout the house. Matt, Josh, Abel and the boys all stood and looked around.

"That's a baby!" Matthew and Martin yelled out.

"Congratulations, Son." Matt said slapping Josh on the shoulder.

Kitty, holding the small bundle, leaned over to Beth. "Hey, Momma. Say hello to your son."

"Aw, Kitty! A boy? I have a boy?"

Cuddling the tiny newborn, "Wow, I can't believe he's here. He's mine... ours. Kitty, he's perfect."

"Of course he is." Smiling down at Beth.

Dr. Brooks re-entered the room. "There are some folks out here that are anxious to come in."

"Oh yes. Please, Doctor."

Now everyone came in, standing the bed. Josh joined Beth by her side. "Josh meet your son. Family, this is our son. Michael Joshua Reardon." Beth smiled up at Matt. "Dad, we thought Ma would approve."

Nodding, "I'm sure she'd approve, Honey, and be very proud of you."

"Ok, all of you. Beth needs some rest."

"Yes, Mrs. Dillon is correct. The new mom needs rest. So let's give her some quiet."

Kitty looked to Matthew and Martin. "And that means you two need to not make a lot of noise in the house. Beth needs rest and the baby needs quiet. And as good brothers and good uncles, we'll try our best, now, won't we?"

Nodding at them. "Yes, Ma'am. We'll help take care of Beth and the baby."

Kitty ushered everyone but Josh out of the room, giving the new parents time alone. Stopping in the hall, "Matt, we need to talk."

"Kit, Abel filled me in." Pulling her out of earshot of the boys. "Kit, look. We're going to get together a posse and go looking for Maggie. I wanna leave Festus here to look after you, Beth and the boys."

"Matt, you don't need to worry about me. I'll be..."

"Et et. Kitty, please do this my way. Don't argue with me. If these guys intended to grab you and they realize they didn't get you, they may come back." Now grabbing her by the shoulders. "Honey, please?"

Nodding, "Ok. Ok." She dropped her eyes. Then, "Cowboy? I've been through this. But Maggie…" Now her eyes saddened. "She... Maggie, she... Oh, Cowboy, please bring her back. Bring her back home. Please?" Now holding him tight around his large frame, resting her head on his chest.

"I will. I will." He mumbled in the top of her hair.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Pt..44

Abel had rounded up several men from town and with Matt joining them. He was confident they would find Maggie.

Matt insisted Josh stay behind. He didn't want to take him away from Beth and the baby.

"Matthew. Matthew, I should be'a goin' with ya. I kin track them there yahoo's same as a for."

"But, Festus…"

"Naw, Matthew. Josh'll be here fer Miz Kitty and the youngin's."

"Matt, he's right. We could use someone with good tracking skills. And from what you say, Mr. Haggen here…"

Nodding, "Oh, Festus, he was always the best."

"And, Matt, don't underestimate Kitty. Something tells me that lady can take care of herself."

"Well..." rolling his eyes, "we best get moving."

"Ok, Del, so what'cha think we should do now?"

"Well, no one in town knows us. So we go back and we wait. She's bound to be there. And we grab her. If we have her, Dillon will be ours for the pickin'. Just like a shootin duck."

Listening to the two, "What are you two doing? Crazy, ya are."

"Oh, what do we do with this one, Del?"

"I duuno. We can't just let her go. She knows our faces and knows what we wanna do. And if'n she goes back into that town and talks to that sheriff..."

Maggie was now upset, hearing that they planned on going after Kitty and wanted to hurt Matt. "My Abel will stop you if he knows what you have planned. You'll be locked up for a long time. You know Matt was a Marshal, a good one for a long time, he was. And me Abel, he's a good lawman his ownself, he is."

Turning quickly, "What? What'cha say, lady?"

"Me Abel, he's a mighty fine lawman. And when he finds out what'cha done here, you'll both be in jail, ya will. He'll throw away the key for sure, he will."

"This Abel you speak of. Who is he?"

"He's me husband. Abel Rose. Town Sheriff."

Del turned to Theo. "The Sheriff's wife? Well, I'll be."

The men continued to search. Festus went about tracking which brought about many memories of years working with Matt.

Matt and Abel figured they'd have not gone very far, seeing how they wanted to draw Matt to them. Abel tried remembering every abandoned place he knew of first. He was thinking that would be places they might go to. All the time he was hoping Maggie was safe.

Abel remembered what Kitty had said earlier about she remembered and had been through this many times. The look in her eyes haunted him. Riding close to Matt, "Matt, Buddy. I know this might get ugly, so what can I expect? Kitty said she'd been through this before. She didn't give me details but the look in her eyes said..."

Matt interrupted him. "Abel, don't. We're going to find Maggie and she's going to be fine."

"But, Matt, you and Kitty..."

"They were different circumstances." Matt answered. "Don't do that to yourself. Let's just focus on finding Maggie."

Del was getting impatient. "Theo, keep her here out of sight and quiet till I get back."

Del rode off, first to town, looking around, listening to the chatter. Folks were now talking about how someone grabbed Mrs. Rose, the Sheriff's wife, off the street and that a posse was out looking for her. That posse included the sheriff, Matt Dillon and several other men. This caught his attention. "Hmmm. No men around. Now if I can just find the redhead, Dillon's wife."

Del headed into the Rusty Nail, seeing Max behind the bar. "Hey, my man. How bout a drink?"

"Sure thing." Max handed him a glass and a bottle."

"Slow night, huh?"

Nodding, "Ah, yeah. Posses out."

"That so?" Del answered.

"Yeah, sheriff's wife was kidnapped." Max said as he went about the bar. "Can't imagine anyone wanting to harm Mrs. Rose. Sweet lady. They're newly married."

"That right?" Del nodded.

"Hey, Fella? Did ya every catch up with Mr. Dillon?"

"Huh?"

"You know, you and your friend. You said you were trying to find Mr. Dillon to catch up on ol' times."

"Oh, ah, naw. Seems we keep missin' each other. Well, like I told ya, he lives only five miles out south of town."

Raising his glass. "Yep. You're right. Thanks, my man."

Del mounted his horse, watching the faces as he headed south out of town.

Matthew and Martin tore through the house, bombing each other with water balloons. As they rounded the corner, trying to dodge each other, they both ran smack into Kitty, yelling, "Got'cha!" Then realizing as they looked up. "Ut oh. Umm…"

She was now standing with her arms folded, lip puckered.

"Ahhhh, we were just... Just..."

"Oh, that sentence better be you were just taking this outside, before I count to three. And when I go through this house I'd better not find broken balloons and anything wet or I know two boys who are going to have a real hard time sitting for a few days."

"Ahhhh, I think we left something upstairs. Come on, Martin." The two took off, rushing to find all their balloons and dry up any water.

Kitty folded her hands, looking up. "Please give me patience." Shaking her head.

Checking on Beth. "How we doing, Momma?"

"Oh, he's sleeping. So's his daddy. Josh has been so sweet, letting me rest. He's been taking care of Michael."

"Do you need anything?"

"Oh, no thanks. I just can't wait to get back to my routine. Kitty, what's going on?"

Trying to hold a poker face, "What do you mean?"

"Please? Josh won't say either. I know Dad and Sheriff Rose took off out of here. Something is going on and no one will tell me."

"Oh, it's just something Abel asked your Dad to help him with."

"Nah, Kitty, you have a worried look too."

"You just rest. You're gonna need all you can get. I better check on the boys."

Kitty was looking around the stable. "Matthew? Martin?"

The two boys were sitting in a stall.

"Come on. Come out here. Over here. We need to talk."

With their eyes down. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Look, I get that you're boys. But when I tell you no horse play in the house, that's what I mean."

"Momma, we gonna get a lickin'?"

Raising a brow, "Well, no. But I want you to understand. I need your help around here. When your dad isn't here, you boys are the men around here. I need to depend on you."

They both perked up. "WE ARE?" They questioned in tandem.

"Yes, you are. My little men. And right now, Beth needs extra help too. You two need to set a good example for Michael. He'll be watching you two while he's growing up. You want to teach him right, don't you?"

"Sure we do." They responded.

"Ok, go on. Go get cleaned up. Supper will be ready soon."

"Thanks, Momma."

"Miss Kitty?" Martin stopped and looked at her. "Am I gonna be your boy now?"

"Well, Martin, Matt and I would like it very much if you'd be our boy. What would you like?"

"I think Lucas would like it. And I like being in this family. If you all want me, yes. Then you'll be my momma too?"

"Yes, Sweetheart."

He hugged her quick and then ran off with Matthew.

Matthew and Martin waited in the house then walked slowly into Beth's room. "Josh, Beth? Momma is making supper but..."

"But what?"

"Well, Momma left the food on and it looks like it's done. She said she'd be right in."

"Ok and?" Beth asked.

"Well, she didn't come in and when we looked outside, Momma's not out there."

Furrowing her brow, Beth turned to Josh. "Josh?"

Josh went outside and looked around. "Kitty? Kitty, where are you? You in the stable? The barn?" Walking back into the house, Beth and the boys were waiting in the parlor.

"Well?"

"She's not here. I looked everywhere."

"Beth? Where's Momma?"

She put her arm around the boys. "It's ok, Boys. We'll find her." Sshe raised her brow to Josh in question.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Pt.45

Maggie was groggy and having a hard time staying awake and focusing. She just wanted to lay back and sleep. But she wanted to keep her eye on what was going on around her.

Matt and Abel continued to scout over the area, stopping at several places where they saw horse tracks. Most were several days old but Matt wanted to check anyway. Then they come across an old couple living alone in a small shack. Seeing smoke coming from the chimney they rode up close. "Hello in the house. Anyone there?" Matt called out.

Slowly, the door opened on a crack and the barrel of a shotgun peaked out. "Who are ya? What do ya want here?"

"It's the Sheriff. Abel Rose is my name. And this is Matt Dillon. You can put down the gun. We're not gonna hurt you. We just want to talk to ya."

The door opened more and an elderly man appeared. "Sorry, can't be too careful out here, Sheriff."

Nodding, "I understand. Look, we're looking for two men. They'd be traveling with a woman, an older woman with reddish hair."

Scratching his chin. "Chasing down women folk now, huh?"

"No! No these men kidnapped her. The woman is my wife."

Running a hand through his hair. "Mighty sorry, Sheriff. We did have a couple a riders last evening. I didn't git a good look at em. It was dark an all. Could'a been two or three horses."

Matt stood with feet apart and hands in his vest pockets. "Is there any places around here, you know of, that someone might hide out?"

"Umm... Well, let me think. There's the ol' Haley place. Ain't nobody been living there for a long time. It was abandoned. It's about 5 or 8 miles north."

Nodding, "Appreciate your help." Matt said. "Abel, we can make it before we lose light."

The old man turned, clearing his throat. "Sure hope ya find her, Sheriff."

Del rode up quick, calling out to Theo. "Theo? Hurry." As Theo opened the door, "Git over here and help me."

"What on earth did you do?"

"What you should have done right the first time. Here, grab her." Theo reached up.

Kitty was struggling and fighting. "Let go of me!"

Theo stood her down on the ground and pulled the burlap sack off her head.

Shaking her head, "You fool! What do you think you're doing?"

"Get her in there and see if you can keep her quiet. Keep an eye on the both of them."

"Both?" Kitty repeated. "Oh, now I know what this is. You're the two that took Maggie. Where is she? Did you hurt her? Let me tell you something, if you hurt her..."

Del rolled his eyes. "Lady, please shut up. Anyone ever tell you about your mouth?"

Now throwing him a look that could kill. "Better men then you." She replied.

Theo led her inside. As she entered she could see Maggie lying on a small cot against the wall. "Maggie? Maggie." Rushing to her, brushing the hair from her face. "Maggie, can you hear me?" Now turning to Theo. "What'd you do to her?" He didn't answer. Now angry, she charged at him. "I said, what did you do to her." pounding on his chest.

"Whoa, whoa. Just hold on here. If you want to get wild, we can find better things to do." He was looking at her with hunger in his eyes.

Now disgusted, "Mister, don't even think it. I'll scratch your eyes out." She walked back over to Maggie, sitting close to her. "Oh, Maggie, what happened to you?"

Looking over his shoulder, "Ah, she just got a bump on her head, that's all."

Kitty felt Maggie's head. "Ughhhh! Shhhh, Maggie, it's alright. I'm here. I'll take care of you. She probably has a concussion. How long she been sleepy like this?"

"Ah, I dunno. Fer a while."

Kitty tried to get Maggie to wake up. "Maggie, it's me, Kitty. Can you hear me?"

Del rode back to town. He left a note at Abel's office addressed to Matt.

' **Dillon. We have both the women. If you want to see them alive again, meet us alone. Meet us at the Haley place. Remember come alone.'**

Leaving the note on Abel's desk he then walked across the street, seeing Abel's deputy headed into the Rusty Nail. He grabbed a small boy. "Hey, boy. Wanna earn a dollar?"

"Sure, Mister."

"Ok. You go tell the deputy there, that there's something important for him on the sheriff's desk. Right away. Go on. Fast boy. Go on."

The boy ran as fast as his feet would take him. "Deputy? Deputy." He ducked under the batwing doors.

"Joey, what are you doing in here? How many times your ma tell you to stay away from the saloon?"

"But, Deputy, it's portant, really it is."

Laughing at him, 'Ok, ok, Joey. What is it?"

"A man. He paid me a whole dollar. See? Look. He told me to tell ya there's somethin' portant on your desk. You need to see it right directly."

"Ok, Joey. Who's this man?"

"Dunno, Deputy. Just said it's real portant."

"Max, I'll be back for my stew. Sure thing, Deputy. I'll keep it warm for ya."

Walking across the street, the Deputy entered and picked up the note on the desk. Once he saw what it said, "Whoa! To himself, he thought, 'I need to get word to the Sheriff and Mr. Dillon.' Rubbing his head, "Both women." Just outside, he saw the blacksmith. "Dave, I need your help. I need you to watch the office. I have to find the Sheriff." Just then he saw Festus. Wait! Mr. Haggen. Mr. Haggen, am I glad to see you."

"What'cha be needing?"

"Well, this was dropped off on Abel's desk." Handing it to Festus.

Festus stared at it. "Oh, Ah..." feeling around in his pockets.

"Oh, never mind. It says Mr. Dillon is to meet someone at the Haley place if he wants to see the women alive."

"The women?" Festus repeated.

"Yes, sir, that what I thought too. I knew Mrs. Rose was missing but who else?"

"Aw, no. Miz Kitty! Them yahoos took Miz Kitty. Don'cha worry. I be a find'in ol' Matthew and we'll be find'in Miz Kitty and Miz Maggie. And if'n they hurt one hair on their heads, I'm a gonna be on em like ugly on a ape." Festus quickly rode off.

Kitty continued to try and get Maggie to wake up. She was trying to see if she could tell if she had a concussion. She could feel the lump on her head but didn't want to let her fall into a sleep. "Look, whatever your name is, did you at least feed her?"

Shaking his head, "She's been sleeping, when she wasn't telling us what we shouldn't be doing."

"Yeah, imagine that." Looking around in the cabinet, "Look, I saw a well when we were out front. Some water would help."

"Lady, don't you ever shut up?" Kitty started for the door. "Nah, you're not going out there."

Throwing up her hands. "Ok, maybe you can get it." Tilting her head and in a sarcastic tone, "Please?"

"Oh, alright. If it will make you shut up." He grabbed a bucket and walked out side.

Quickly as the door shut, Kitty sat beside Maggie. "Maggie, listen to me. We have to think of a way to get out of here. Honey, I need you to stay awake. I'm gonna try and distract him and if I can, give you a chance to get out of here. Understand me?" Cupping her face. "Oh, Honey, you've gotta try. You've gotta try before that other one gets back."

Festus rode as fast as he could to try and find Matt and Abel. He wasn't sure if they knew that the Jacoby brothers now had Kitty as well.

Del headed back towards the Haley place thinking along the way about the years he spent in prison. Black Fort was the prison for the worst of the worst. Many of the men, Matt had tracked and put away, had been sentenced to do their time there. Some did life terms. Some did time there till they hung, such as Bonner. Mannon did twelve years till he was released and then he vowed to get Matt. But Matt killed him instead. Matt's good friend Jake Flagg even risked escaping just to warn Matt about Manno, only to die. But Jake had felt his loyalty to his friendship was worth it.

The Jacoby brothers had robbed several banks and stage coaches, killing several people in the process. They were released early due to a technicality. But they had always vowed they would come looking for Matt because he was the one that hunted them down for two weeks and brought them to trial. They'd initially been sentenced to fifteen years which Matt thought wasn't long enough for the lives they took. But several witnesses refused to testify.

As Del rode through the wooded area he heard the sound of hoofs and someone whistling. He slowly started to approach the sound but suddenly, nothing. Surprised.

"Don't twitch a hair!"

Del froze.

"Take the gun out slowly and toss it."

He did what he was told. "Who are ya?"

"Never you mind. I be askin' the questions." Festus said. "Now ya git ya ownself over there." He was pointing to a rock. "Go on, sit ya self down. You a bin foller'in me fur a long time now. Who are ya?"

"I thought you were following me?"

Squinting his eye, "You talkin' like my foots asleep. Where ya headed?"

Del stared at Festus. "No place special. Just meetin' up with my bro... ah, a friend."

Still squinting at him, "I think yer a storying to me. Who are ya?"

"Names Del." He wasn't sure just who Festus was. "Look, Mister, I wasn't following you. I was just being careful that I wasn't being followed."

"You a wanted?" Festus asked.

Shaking his head. "No."

"You?" Del asked.

"Ah, foot. Nah." Festus said shaking his head. "I'm jest a hill man." Festus watched him closely."

"Good. Maybe you can catch us somethin' to eat."

Festus looked around and quickly shot a rabbit. Del started a fire. Festus knew there was something about him, he didn't and couldn't trust. But he wasn't sure yet just what it was. After eating and drinking coffee, Del pulled out a bottle.

"Whiskey, Ol' Timer?"

Gaining his trust, "Sure." Reaching for the bottle. "So, this friend, where ya meetin'?"

Del didn't answer. "Hmm, best you don't know my plans."

"Why that be?" Festus asked.

"Less you know, less anybody knows the better. Let's just say I got me a score to settle. One I been planning for eight long years."

Festus now raised one brow. He now knew exactly who he had run into. Now he had to figure out what to do next. He needed to figure how to help Matt but how to help find Kitty and Maggie too.

Theo returned with the bucket of water. "Ok. Water you wanted, water you got."

"Thanks." Kitty said, tossing her head. She poured some of the water into a pot and put it on the fire. "Thought I'd make us something to eat, if we're gonna be here a while. Ya know?"

Theo looked at her. "There's some canned meat and some beans over there." Waving his hand.

Kitty kept watching Maggie. Once she got things cooking, she watched as Theo was getting tired. She sat next to Maggie. "How you feeling?"

"My head hurts some, it does."

"I know, Maggie. I know. But when I tell you I want you to head for that door and get out of here, then I want you to run as fast as you can. Try and find some place or someone to help us."

"Oh, Kitty, I can't leave you."

"No, now, Maggie, you have to listen to me. You have to get out."

"But, Kitty, if I leave you here with him..."

"Maggie, it's ok. I can handle him. Maggie, I've handled much more at the Long Branch. Honey, please, you have to do this."

Inhaling, "Oh, ok. But I don't like it. I don't at all."

Cupping her face, "I know." Kitty stood, stirring the pot. Then nodding at Maggie, she picked up the small pot, walking towards the table. Theo was lying his head down on his arms. "Hungry?" As he looked up, she quickly threw the hot liquid in his face. "Maggie, GO!" She then hit him on the head with the pot. "Maggie, go now!"

Maggie ran out the door, scared, not knowing where she was. She still didn't like leaving Kitty but she ran.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Pt.46

Conclusion

Matt and Abel continued to ride. They were now losing light. "Matt, it's going to get dark soon but I want to still ride."

"Yeah, me too. We should be able to ride by moonlight. Abel, we will find Maggie. Don't you worry. I made you a promise and I intend on keeping that promise."

As Matt had figured, the moon was high. It gave them plenty of bright light to ride by. It slowed them down a wee bit but they could still see.

Festus and Del cleaned up their camp. When Festus turned his back, "This is it, Whiskers. I go it alone from here." Del was now pointing a gun at him.

"What'cha gonna do? Back shoot me?"

"Toss me that pistol."

Festus did what he said. Then as he walked around the side of his horse, he reached for a second gun he had in his bags. "Hold it right there, you scallywag." Del tried to fire at Festus but Festus fired and shot him, dropping him to the ground. Festus leaned down. "Why'd ya go and do that fer?"

"Cause you would have warned Dillon."

"Matthew?"

"Yeah, I figured you were out here with Dillon and his friend the Sheriff." Del was now bleeding from his gut. He wasn't going to make it. You just killed the women, ya know? My brother will kill them when I don't come back. He'll figure Dillon got me. Fine lookin' women. Shame, what a waste." He let out one last gasp.

Festus covered him with a tarp and rushed to try and catch up with Matt and Abel.

Maggie was roaming around in the dark, not know where she was or where or which way to go. Kitty tried running out behind her, "Maggie? Maggie." Stumbling, "Ouch. Maggie." Suddenly she felt two arms grab her from behind. She let out a scream. "You bitch. Thought you'd get away, did ya? Well, it's not that easy." Lifting her off the ground. "Back in here with you."

"LET ME GO! GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!" She was kicking and screaming. "You won't get away with this."

He threw her down on the cot. "Sit there and shut up. Where'd the other one go?"

Smirking up at him. "SHE'S GONE."

"Well, you're not."

"NOT YET!"

Grabbing her up by the shoulders. "You are a wild cat."

"Take your hands off me."

"It's just you and me now, Red. Maybe we can have some fun."

"You're filth I wouldn't walk on."

Slapping her, "You need to be taught how to treat a man."

"There'd have to be a man around first."

"Maybe I'll beat it into you."

"Mister, I'll kill you before you touch me."

Matt and Abel rode closer to the shack. They could hear the voices. Abel looked to Matt. "Matt, who is..."

Listening closer, they both, together, said, "KITTY!"

"No, can't be." Abel said.

Matt shook his head. "Yeah, yeah it can." 'Kitty, what are you doing here?' He said to himself.

Matt jumped down off his horse, moving closer to the shack. "Abel, take the back. See what you can see."

The two surrounded the shack. Peering through the cracks, Matt could see only Kitty and Theo. Coming back around to the front, Matt motioned to Abel. "Abel, I don't see Maggie or the other brother."

"Matt, what do you want to do?"

"Let's take this one, then we'll get answers."

"Ok, let's do this, on three." On the count of three, they kicked the door open.

Kitty jumped. "Matt!" Inhaling and letting it out.

Theo gave up right away. He didn't have time to grab his gun.

"Oh, Cowboy. Maggie. We need to find Maggie."

Abel looked at Kitty. "Where is she?"

"I made her run out of here to go find help."

Abel rushed out.

Matt looked at Kitty. "Kit, how'd you..."

Rolling her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh, Cowboy. I'm too tired. It's going to take a lot of telling. Can we just go home? Please?" She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

Festus was approaching the Haley shack area. He was walking his horse slowly in the dark, then he heard, "Hey there! Hey you, Mister. Over here." When he turned and moved closer, "Oh! Mister Haggen! Ah, a sight for sore eyes, ya are."

"Miz Maggie?"

"Yah, it's me. I sure be awful tired. Ya might help a lady out."

"Shore. Here. You kin ride up on my horse. What'cha doin' out here?"

"Well, I was with Miss Kitty. She told me to run for help. I not be wantin' ta leave her all alone with that awful man, ya know, but she insisted. But I'm glad me found you. Ya'll help us, ya will?"

"Yes'm." Festus put her up on his horse and rode her towards the Haley shack. Along the way, they saw Abel.

"Maggie!" He called out.

"Aw, me Abel."

"Maggie, you alright?"

Jumping down, hugging each other. "Yes, I have a bump on me head but Miss Kitty took care of me. Miss Kitty, she still be with that awful man."

Shaking his head, "No, no we caught him, Dear. Kitty is safe. Matt is with her. Let get you ladies home and him and his brother in jail when we find him."

"Ah, Sheriff?" Festus added. "His brother... He's dead."

"Mr. Haggen?"

"I be the one who killed em. I'll tell ya all about it when we git back to town."

Matt, Kitty, Abel, Maggie and Festus all rode back to town. Abel took Maggie directly to Dr. Brooks after Kitty insisted. She had told them about her being hit on the head. Festus told Matt and Abel what had happened between him and Del. Matt and Abel pieced together what had happened. How they had mistaken Maggie for Kitty.

Once they got Maggie settled, Matt and Kitty rode back to the ranch alone. Festus rode ahead, giving them privacy.

As they rode, "Kit, Honey, are you sure you're alright?"

Snuggling up next to him, "Uh huh. I am now."

"Honey, I don't understand how you ended up out there."

Inhaling, "You're not going to let this go, are you? Ok, apparently they realized they had the wrong woman. It was me they wanted in the first place, not Maggie. So this Del, he came out to the ranch. I was out in the stable. I had been talking with the boys and I had just sent them in the house. Next thing I knew, I felt someone grab me. He threw something over my head, threw me on his horse and took me to where he had Maggie."

"Kitty, his burns…"

"Oh, I did that. I tried to distract him so I could get Maggie out of there. Look, Matt, I told you. I've been in these situations before. I've dealt with these kinds of men before, Matt, running the Long Branch. I've dealt with all sorts but Maggie, she... well..."

Nodding, "I know, Kit, I know. But you could have been..."

"But I wasn't. I'm fine. Can we just go home and see the kids? I just want to forget all of this. Ok, Grandpa?" Smiling up at him.

"Ok, Grandma."

Pulling up to the ranch. "They're here!" Josh yelled.

Matthew, Martin and Josh rushed out the door. "Momma, Daddy!"

"Matt. Kitty. So happy to see you."

"I'm happy to be back." Kitty said, wrapping her arms around the boys.

"Momma, you scared us."

"Momma's fine, boys. No need to be scared. I'm right here and so is Daddy and we're not going anywhere. Josh is everything here ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I just made Beth stay inside. I wanted her to stay off her feet."

"Well, come on. Let's go see the newest member of the family."

They all gathered around, talking about anything and everything but the recent events.

"Dad, here. Don't you want to hold the newest Dillon?"

"Aw, Honey, he's so tiny."

Laughing, "He won't break, Cowboy. Remember those triplets Doc delivered? Now they were tiny."

Matt held little Michael, staring down at him. He was in deep thought.

"Cowboy? You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, Kit."

Tilting her head, "What is it?"

"Aw, I was just thinking."

"About?" She asked.

"Matthew and how he must have looked at this age."

She dropped her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Cowboy."

"Momma, was I that tiny?"

"Huh?" Kitty looked up.

"Me when I was a baby, was I that tiny?"

"Actually, you were smaller."

"Wow!"

"But look at you now. You grew fast and big like Dad." Beth added.

Over the next few week, things started getting back to normal. Theo went to trial and was found guilty of kidnapping two counts and was sent back to prison. Matt and Kitty filed paperwork to legally adopt Martin.

Festus decided to stay on and work with Matt on the ranch. He had become very fond of the boys and being an uncle appealed to him.

Lucas' body had been shipped to the ranch. They had a special ceremony to bury him on the property.

Abel and Maggie had decided to adopt a little girl who had lost her parents in an accident and she had no family. So, they took her in and Maggie decided they could give her a home.

Festus returned from town, bringing with him packages and mail. "Miz Kitty, this is fer you. And this here, that law feller in town says it be fer ya."

Nodding, with a raised brow, smirking. "Oh, I see. Thank you, Festus."

Opening the first letter,

 **Dear, Aunt Kitty,**

 **Just wanted to let you know the café is really doing well. We've even decided to buy the building next door and expand. We are so thankful to you for all you've taught us. We wouldn't have ever been able to do any of this without your help and encouragement and love, of course. And now for the best news, we are expecting. Yes! A baby! This spring. We are so delighted. We are looking forward to seeing you soon.**

 **Thad and Charlotte**

"Oh, how wonderful."

"What's that, Kit?"

"Thad and Char. They're having a baby come spring. Here. It just came." Handing Matt the letter

Now opening the second letter,

 **Mr. and Mrs. Dillon,**

 **We have reviewed your application for adoption of one Martin Miller. We have set up a hearing for September 1, 1899 at 9:00 a.m. before Judge William Cameron. I look forward to meeting with you and Martin.**

 **Jackson Caldwell, Esq.**

"Oh, Matt, look." Waving the second letter. "It's from Mr. Caldwell. The date has been set for the hearing for Martin's adoption." As she handed Matt the letter, Matthew and Martin entered the room.

"Is that about me?" Martin asked.

"Yes, Martin. Judge Cameron will be here September first and we have an appointment for a hearing."

Martin stared in deep thought. "What do we have to do for him?"

"Well, Son, here sit. The judge will look over the papers we already filled out asking to become your parents. He may ask us some questions. He may ask you some questions. You just answer him honestly. Then he will do what he has to do."

"Daddy, will it be like what we did in New Orleans?"

"Kinda', son, only that was a little different because Momma was already your mother. She just had to straighten out the part about you being adopted by someone else. But I don't see there being any problems here. Martin, you sure this is what you want?"

"Oh, yeah! I want to be your son. If the judge says I can be your son, does that mean I'll be Martin Dillon?"

"Yes. That's right."

"Matthew, we'll be like real brothers."

Kitty smiled. "Yes, you'll be real brothers. Martin and Mathew Dillon."

"And I can call you Momma and Dad?"

"Yes." Nodding, "Yes you can."

"And you can call me Sis." Beth said coming in from the other room. "And you both will be Michael's uncles."

September 1st 9:00 am.

The whole family traveled into town for Martin's big day. Maggie and Abel also joined them at the court house.

Once in the courthouse and seated, the judge entered. "All rise!" The clerk announced.

"Good morning, all. You may be seated. Now, I understand we are here to hear the case of an adoption of one Martin Joseph Miller. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Caldwell answered.

"Is Master Miller present?"

Matt nudged Martin. "Oh, yes, Sir." Martin answered. "I'm Martin."

The judge smiled at him. He could see he was nervous. "And the adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Dillon?"

Matt stood along with Kitty. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Dillon. Matt Dillon?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Marshal Dillon?"

Nodding, "Retired, Your Honor."

"Ah, ok. You wish to adopt young Martin here?"

"Yes."

"And you came about him, umm…"

"We..."

Waving his hand, "I read this all last night. Son, I'm sorry for your losses."

"Thank you, Sir." Martin said.

"Son, I understand you wish the Dillon's to adopt you as they wish to adopt you."

With excitement in his voice, "Oh yes, Sir. I love them and I know they love me. Momma and Daddy, they said I can call them Momma and Daddy if you say yes today. They treat me like their own boy. And I'll have a brother, Matthew, and a big sister, Beth and her husband, Josh. He's like a brother. And there's Uncle Festus and Uncle Abel and Aunt Maggie." He was on a roll.

"Son, Son, I get it."

"Martin. Shhhh." Kitty patted his arm.

"Well, it seems to me this family has bonded. Sheriff, I've read your report."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Have you anything to add?"

"Just that Martin couldn't find a better, more loving home."

"Well, that's good enough for me. Well then..." He picked up a pen and began signing. "Young man, will you come up here, please?" Martin walked up to the desk. "Can you sign your name?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, sign your name right here. Your new name."

Martin smiled, signing, Martin J. Miller Dillon.

"Folks, you can come and sign." Matt and Kitty signed the papers. "Matthew Dillon and Kathleen Russell Dillon, congratulations. Martin, you are now the son of Mr. and Mrs. Dillon." Everyone cheered!

After leaving the courthouse they all went to the restaurant to celebrate. "I have an announcement to make, if Martin doesn't mind."

"No, Beth, go ahead."

"Well, you all know I was working on getting my teaching certificate."

"Yeah?" Kitty questioned.

"Well, it came in the mail. I passed. I'm a teacher."

"That's wonderful, Honey."

"And I spoke to the town counsel and they're going to let me open a school here in town."

Matthew and Martin looked at each other. "UGH! That means more school, real school." The whole group laughed.

"Oh, absolutely, boys."

"Ugh, it was bad enough when she made us do it at home." The laughing continued.

Things were now settling in. The ranch was doing well, despite the damage from the explosion. The family was all getting use to being together under one roof. Martin and Matthew still found themselves getting into mischief whenever they could, but boys will be boys. Beth opened a school in town, which was needed, seeing as how the town was growing. Kitty took advantage of having time with Michael as did Maggie whenever she could.

It was a quiet night. The kind of night Kitty loved the best, the twilight. She sat on the front porch alone, taking in the fresh air, sitting with her knees pulled up. She was thinking back to everything that had happened over the years, everything that had gotten them to where they were today.

Suddenly she felt a presence, in a sultry voice, "Hello, Cowboy."

"Penny for your thoughts, pretty lady?"

"Oh, I think with inflation they're worth a little more." She was now smirking.

He sat down beside her, pulling her close. "You ok?"

"Uh huh. Matt, did you ever dream we'd be here?"

"Can't say that I did, if I'm honest."

"Me either. But here we are. Our hearts were so connected for so long. Matt, we lived and thought as one for as long as I can remember. And then..."

"Ah, Kit, don't."

"No, Matt, it's ok. Things happened. We made mistakes. But in the end, our hearts won out." Matt just smiled. "Cowboy, it's simple. Our hearts were rediscovered and here we are! Home again."

Matt leaned in, nuzzling her neck. "Ummmm, smells good. Tastes good too." Sliding up to her ear.

Giggling, "Is that a fact, Cowboy?"

Enveloping her in his embrace. "Uh, yes, ma'am."

"Somebody feeling amorous?"

"Uh huh."

She was now laughing.

"Kit, the boys are in bed. Beth and Josh are in their room."

"Uh huh?"

He was still kissing her neck and shoulders. She stood up, taking him by the hand. Winking at him. "Follow me, Cowboy." She headed up the stairs.

Once in their room, "Kit, where'd you go."

"Be right there." He sat on the chair dispensed of his boots and clothes and propped himself against the headboard. "Honey, this has been a long day."

"Are you tired?" She called from the water closet.

"Some…" He began to say then he looked up. She was standing at the door in a soft blue lace robe, leaning against the frame. "Whoa. I'm not that tired."

"No?" She said, trying not to laugh, shaking her head. She began walking slowly towards him, gently tugging at the string that held it together.

Clearing his throat, "Umm…" Sitting up, sliding his hands around her waist. "You drive me crazy, woman. Come here." Pulling her to him, kissing her. At first, he kissed her softly but then it turned hard and passionate. Flipping her over beneath him. "Damn, woman, I can't resist you. I need you, Kitty. You are beautiful. As beautiful as the first time I made love to you." Slowly, he began kissing, nibbling her head, her eyes, her nose, lips, chin. He was working his way down every inch of her body. Tantalizing every scintillating spot causing explosions of delight."

"Matt! Cowboy." Grabbing at his shoulders, "I… I..." pulling him up. Blue met blue. "Cowboy, I need you. I need to feel you, all of you. I want you, Cowboy, please."

As he slid up and entered her waiting warm body, the two joined, becoming one. No beginning. No end. The perfect connection. One mind. One heart. One body. One love for all eternity. As it was in the beginning and as it was in the end, when "Hearts rediscovered."

Fini

A/N: Special thank you to my friend Rhonda, for all your help! (My Cheerleader) Also, thank you so much to all my loyal readers who have hung in here with me and taken the time to read and review. You make this all worth doing. (Thanks to the guest readers and reviewers who I can't respond to. I appreciate you as well)


End file.
